Sorpresas que da la vida
by Clato321
Summary: Continuación de "Te amo y siempre lo haré" Los amo. Lemmons!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues como se los dije, esto es la continuacion de "te amo y siempre lo hare" ojala les guste, practicamente es lo mismo pero pues nadamas con otro titulo, los amo, gracias por leer.

* * *

**CLOVE****  
**Ya han pasado varios años, muchos para ser exacta…Demasiados. Alexander, mi hijo, tiene 12 años, recién cumplidos…Eso significa que ya será hora de que vaya a la cosecha. ¿Qué si tengo miedo? Tengo demasiado miedo…Pero también tengo confianza en él, como quiera no tengo por qué preocuparme, falta casi un año para la siguiente cosecha. Los juegos acaban de terminar, con un ganador del distrito 6, no recuerdo bien su nombre en este momento. Cato está empezando a ser súper protector con sus hijas…Estas están llegando a edad que...Bueno, empiezan a ser señoritas. Todavia no lo son pero ya lo serán…

**CATO  
**Llego a casa y me encuentro con mi hermosa esposa sentada en el sillón, perdida en sus pensamientos.  
**"¿Qué tanto piensas, Clover?"** Le digo para provocarla y ella contesta aventándome un cojín a la cara, yo lo agarro y se lo vuelvo a aventar a la cabeza.  
**"Deja de llamarme "Clover", Cato. ¿Quieres?"** Me dice de muy mal humor, sin duda Clove odia que la llamen Clover…Muy apenas soporta "Clovely". Me acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la cabeza. Todavia somos jóvenes…Tenemos apenas 28 y 29 años, Clove y yo somos una pareja joven aunque nuestros hijos ya tengan 12 y 9 años… **"¿Quién te ama mas que yo?"** Se me acerca y me susurra en el oído, un dulce y hermoso "nadie" Cuando apenas me iba a acercar para besarla alguien se me lanza a la espalda.

**CRISTA  
**Sigo adherida a la espalda de mi papa, a el no le molesta para nada que nosotras saltemos a su espalda, le molesta que Alex lo haga porque el esta mas grandecito y pesado.  
**"Papi, ¿me amas?" **Le pregunto y le doy un beso en el cachete, el me responde si y luego no sé como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy sentada en sus hombros. Mucha gente a veces me critica diciéndome que mis padres son muy jóvenes o cosas así…Estoy tiene una ventaja, siendo mis padres jóvenes me comprenden más que si fueran mayores o más bien…Podemos hacer muchas más cosas juntos  
**"Claro que te amo ojitos, que tipo de pregunta es esa?"** Otra vez con ese apodo…¿Qué acaso no se cansa de tener apodos? Clover, Clovely, Ojitos, Chinitos, Cachetitos, Hombresote… A toda la familia le tiene apodos…Nadamas no le dice "dientecitos" a mi abuela porque es capaz de matarlo.  
**"Otravez ojitos?" **Bufe "**No me llames así papa, no me gusta"** Le digo con voz de niña chiflada y mi mama se levanta y camina a la cocina mientras ríe.  
**"Esque tienes unos ojitos hermosos, Crista. Uno azul y otro cafe, eso no es facil de encontrar"** Gracias! Me llamó Crista, asi me llamo.  
**"Oye papi, tengo un proyecto del colegio y varios amigos vendrán a la casa hoy. Nadamas te aviso"** Mi papa rápido entrecierra los ojos y me dice.  
"**Acaso dijiste amigos? Hombres?**" No por favor… Celos otra vez **"Mama! Pueden venir unos amigos a la casa!?" ** Le grito a mi mama que desde la cocina responde con un fuerte "claro"  
Guiño un ojo a mi padre y luego salgo corriendo del lugar.

**CLOVE  
**Cato y sus celos de nuevo…¿Qué no se cansa de ser celoso? Al parecer no… Puedo sentir como las niñas aveces se cansan de eso, pero bueno…Es su padre y no pueden hacer nada. Sigo esperando a que Alexander llegue del entrenamiento, siempre se entretiene haciendo nada con sus amigos, o bueno eso es lo que el nos dice, en parte lo creo, en parte no. A Cato le da muy igual, dice que puede cuidarse solo pero eso no es cierto, Alex apenas tiene 12 años y todavía es un niño, claro que no lo dejare andar solo por ahí. Aprovecho que tengo que ir a hacer varias cosas al centro de entrenamiento y me voy de la casa.  
Una vez que estoy dentro veo a Alex usando su espada para cortar a varios maniquíes.  
**"Al parecer alguien ha estado entrando…Y mucho por asi decirlo"** Le quito unos cuentos pelitos que tiene de la cara.  
**"Mama deja mi pelo asi, no soy un bebe"** Dice sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo que el pelo quede en la misma posición. Alex no tiene el pelo largo, ni tampoco lo tiene corto, es uno de esos niños que las chicas aman… Pelo rubio, atlético, ojos azules…Es igual a su padre. Pero le encanta creerse independiente. Lo abrazo fuertemente para que se enoje y en cambio la que termina enojada son yo, puesto que como Alex estaba cubierto de sudor ,aprovecho y me mojo toda.  
**"Vas a ver cuando llegues a la casa, Alexander**" Le digo y me voy del lugar, hay gente que nos pregunta si somos hermanos…Bueno somos familia, pero no hermanos, es mas bien…Mi hijo. Mi hermoso hijo que amo con todo mi corazón.

Es hora de cerrar el centro de entrenamiento y solamente quedamos Alex y yo, el sigue entrenando…Puedo ver que mi hijo esta determinado en ganar los juegos…No sabe en la pesadilla en la que se esta metiendo, pero prefiero que tenga pesadillas a no verlo nunca mas.  
**"Vamos ya y cuando digo ya es ya"** Guardo unos pocos cuchillos en mi bolsillo y luego le quito su espada a Alex y la dejo en un lugar que solo el puede tocar. Caminamos hasta la casa y por fin llegamos.

**ALEX  
**Amo a mi mama, es la mejor persona en este mundo al parecer es la única que me comprende pero también me trata como un bebe ye so no me agrada mucho. Caminamos por el distrito dos hasta llegar a la casa, la noche esta un poco fría, demasiado mas bien… Por fin llegamos y me aviento al sillón.  
**"Que asco Alexander! Metete a bañar"** Me grita Aleena pero yo la ignoro, estas niñas son molestas pero asi las amo, y las amo demasiado, son mis hermanas pequeñas que mas puedo hacer mas que amarlas y protegerlas.  
**"Primero quiero que me des un abrazo, princesa" ** Crista y Aleena siempre que les decía por su nombre se enojaban, asi que si quería que me hicieran caso tenia que llamarlas princesas, pero ahora les tengo que llamar por su nombre y no princesas. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?  
**"Mama! Alex me esta molestando!"** Grita Aleena a mi mama y mi mama llega y levanta de la camisa.  
**"Deja a tu hermana en paz, Alexander. Metete a bañar"** Gracias por levantarme mama, subo las escaleras y Crista viene bajando, la abrazo muy fuerte y al igual que con mi mama la lleno de sudor y ella grita que la deje pero hago lo contrario y la abrazo mas fuerte. Luego se pone a llorar..Oh no, no te pongas a llorar porfavor, mi papa me va a matar, salgo corriendo del lugar y me escondo en el baño luego escucho que alguien la cierra con llave.  
**"De ahí no sales hasta que estes limpio"** Grita mi mama y escucho como los pasos cadavez se hacen mas débiles.

**CLOVE  
**Una vez que encerre a Alexander en el baño y las cuatas al parecer están dormidas me doy un tiempo para mi relación… Cato esta dormido debajo de las sabanas asi que me escabullo por debajo de ellas y me detengo al nivel de su cintura –Hola, grande amigo- Le hablo a su cadera como una tonta… Desabrocho sus pantalones pero primero aseguro que este dormido, una vez que veo que estoy en en lo correcto, con mucho cuidado jalo de sus pantalones y se los quito. Siendo sincera nunca había hecho esto, de echo nunca había visto el miembro de Cato sin erección, es bastante chistoso… Trato de no reirme y le quito los bóxers, si sin duda es chistoso. Lo tomo entre mis manos con mucho cuidado y empiezo a masajearlo, Cato no tiene el sueño pesado pero al parecer hoy llego de estar muy cansado por fin se despierta de sobre salto y le digo:  
**"Tranquilo mi amor, soy yo"** ¿Quién mas podría ser? No puedo ver la expresión de Cato porque estoy debajo de la sábana pero si puedo sentir que pone su mano en mi cabeza, esto lo interpreto como introdúceme en tu boca asi que hago caso y empiezo a succionar en el, Cato sigue presionando con su mano haciéndome ir cadavez mas abajo. Me relajo y cumplo su deseo, voy hasta donde puedo y sigo succionando en el cadavez mas fuerta hasta que siento ese liquido empezando a salir de su miembro. Es delicioso pero muy salado, se puede soportar, al menos yo lo hago. Por fin se viene en mi boca y me trago todo. Me voy hacia arriba y el me limpia la boca con su pulgar.  
**"No tengo muchas ganas de probarme que digamos"** Me dice y rie.

**CATO  
**Estoy dormido pacíficamente cuando derrepente siento un escalofrio correr por mi espalda me sobresalto y luego escucho:  
**"Tranquilo mi amor, soy yo"** Claro, es Clove. Puedo ver por encima de la sabana el bulto que hace su cabeza, en la parte de atrás de esta y la hago un poco para abajo, es ahí cuando ella mete mi miembro en su boca y empieza a succionar. Dios mio, esta mujer es buena haciéndolo. Sigue haciéndolo cadavez mejor hasta que porfin me vengo en su boca, es exitante hacer eso pero a la vez me da un poco de vergüenza con ella…Nunca ha hecho un comentario a cerca de eso asi que supongo que no tiene nada de malo… Se acerca hacia mis labios pero antes le limpio la boca con mi pulgar…No quiero probarme.  
**"No tengo muchas ganas de probarme que digamos"** Le digo y ella rie. Luego para desgracia de todos escucho que alguien grita… Si es Alex y al parecer esta gritando algo que tiene que ver con baño pero no entiendo muy bien.  
**"Lo olvide"** Clove se levanta y sale corriendo del lugar. Perfecto ya se nos fue la inspiración del momento. ¿Qué habrá olvidado esta mujer?

**CLOVE  
**Creo que he olvido a mi hijo de doce años encerrado en el baño…Que buena madre soy. Camino todo el pasillo hasta llegar al baño y abro la puerta.  
**"¿Ya estas limpio?**" Le pregunto y el contesta apuntando la toalla que tiene alrededor de la cintura. Perfecto, lo dejo pasar y el camina hasta su cuarto.  
¿Ahora que hago? Vuelvo con mi esposo y sigo pues…Teniendo relaciones con el o no? Dejare que Cato sufra un rato e ire a comer algo, necesito tomar un poco de agua, todavía traigo el sabor en la boca . Cuando bajo las escaleras agarro un poco de agua y veo por la ventana, esta oscureciendo. No tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo hoy asi que tomo y agua y vuelvo a subir las escaleras. Necesito un baño, abro la puerta de mi cuarto y no encuentro a Cato en la cama asi que pego mi oreja a la puerta del baño y escucho…Cato esta tomando un baño, me quito la ropa y abro la puerta.  
**"Mi amor me vengo a bañar" ** Le digo y el deja que pase, pero su gran cuerpo no me deja ni un poco de agua, me doy una nalgada muy fuerte y le digo que si porfavor me quiere dejar espacio para tener un poco de agua. Cabe en cuenta afirmar el hecho de que Cato tiene muy buen trasero, demasiado firme y redondito de tanto ejercicio. Dejo que el agua me empape de pies a cabeza y cierro los ojos disfrutando, se me hace un poco raro que Cato todavía no me halla tocado, pero no tiene nada de malo, estoy bien asi.

Despues de un rato siento esos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.  
**"Apoco piensas que te puedes ir asi nadamas?"** Me pregunta surrando en mi oído y mordiendo mi lóbulo.  
**"Pues no estaba pensando en eso, mi amor"** Le digo y pego mis caderas a las de el, luego asi como yo le di, el me da una nalgada y luego muerde en mi cuello. Hace que me apoye en la pared, mis brazos están apoyados en esta, se pone en posición pero oh sorpresa, todavía no esta lo suficientemente erecto como para hacer un buen trabajo.  
**"Hare algo para ponerme un poquito mas… Fuerte**" Me dice. Me da la vuelta, ahora lo estoy viendo, se inclina delante de mi y pone una de mis piernas en sus hombros. Despues acerca su cabeza hacia la mitad de mis piernas y con su lengua empieza a hacer lo que le gusta, cada vez hace movimientos mas rapidos y que mas placer me dan. Luego siento como intruduce uno de sus dedos en mi vagina y otro en mi otro lugar, creo que de algo sirvió que dejara de ser virgen, esto se siente demasiado bien.

Asi sigue hasta que porfin su amigote ya esta de un tamaño aceptable.**"Vuelve a como estabas"** Me dice y lo obedesco, me doy la vuelta como el me indico. Me agarra de las caderas y se pone en posición, luego se introduce en mi vagina, no empezó con movimientos rapidos como siempre, al contrario esta vez esta llendo cada vez mas rápido, y lo que mas me sorprende es que su velocidad sube mas y mas y mas.  
Llega una de sus manos a mis pechos y toma los pezones pelliscandolos. Gimo muy fuerte en placer pero el me mete dos dedos a la boca y me dice:  
**"Sh…Los niños"** Y rie un poco, succiono en sus dedos para tratar de ahogar mis gemidos pero como quiera se siguen escuchando por el baño. Mas gemidos y mas gemidos, Cato cada vez lo hace mejor, sigue haciendo su trabajo hasta que derrepente se sale de mi y se introduce en el otro agujero, supongo que por lo pronto, no quiere otro bebe. Se mueve muy rápido y empieza a gemir, no tan alto como yo pero lo hace. Por fin siento el liquido tibio y se que por hoy…Ya tuvimos lo que los dos necesitábamos.

**CRISTA  
**Me levanto por la mañana con mucha flojera y me dirijo al baño, cuando me estoy quitando la ropa para tomar mi baño de las mañana, veo que mi ropa interior esta manchada con…Al parecer sangre. Oh no…Voy a morir! Me pico el mosquito del dengue hemorrágico y voy a morir en un poco tiempo. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas, no quiero morir, tengo una muy buena vida…Amo a mi papa, mama, hermano, hermana…No me quiero morir ahorita. Empiezo a llorar y sigo checando si sigo sangrando y efectivamente… No me deja de salir sangre, cada vez lloro mas y mas recuerdos vienen a mi memoria. Tengo que despedirme de mi familia.

Salgo del baño y ahí esta mi hermana, dormida en su cama, me acerco a ella y me acuesto en su cama.  
**"Aleena, me voy a morir"** Le susurro y ella se levanta y se sienta rápidamente en la cama.  
**"Crista no digas eso ni en broma!" **Me grita Aleena pero luego me voltea a ver y ve que tengo los ojos llenos de lagrimas asi que solamente me abraza fuertemente y se pone a llorar conmigo.  
"**No no te vas a morir, pero que te pasa?"** Me pregunta y yo le contesto.  
**"Me pico el mosquito del dengue hemorrágico y me voy a morir, no dejo de sangrar"** Las lagrimas de Aleena se vuelven mas grandes y los sollozos mas fuertes. Escucho como alguien cierra la puerta.  
**"Sera mejor que no vallas al colegio, hoy papa se queda en casa por alguna extraña razón…No te mueras Crista!"** Me grita Aleena y me vuelve a abrazar. Asi nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que se va al baño y se cambia para irse al colegio. Baja las escaleras y le avisa a mi mama que no ire al colegio, le pedi que porfavor no le diera la razón, que yo se la explicaría luego. No tengo ni idea de porque o como mi mama acepto pero salen de la casa. Voy hacia donde esta mi padre, con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y lo abrazo muy fuerte.  
**"Papi, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre estare a tu lado. Eres la mejor persona de este mundo, gracias por todo papi"** Le digo y empiezo a llorar, el me voltea a ver y levanta una ceja.  
**"Crista estas bien?"** Me pregunta. ¿Acaso me veo bien?  
"**Papi, me pico el mosquito del dengue hemorrágico, me voy a morir. No dejo de sangrar"** Le digo y el pone los ojos en blanco. Sin duda tiene miedo de perderme, lo puedo ver en su mirada.  
**"De donde estas sangrando…?" **Me pregunta mi papa y no puedo decirle que estoy sangrando de ahí…Pero no me queda de otra.  
"**De ahí…De ahí abajo, papi"** Le digo y el se alarma, claro que mi papa tiene miedo de perderme.  
**"Pero esto no puede ser! Apenas tienes 9 años"** Me dice y ese hombre masculino, y que no le tiene miedo a nada se ha ido. Y…Que tiene que tenga nueve años?. "**No no no, tengo que llamar a tu madre, apenas tienes nueve años! No puede ser que ya te haya pasado eso"** Que me esta pasando? Acaso que te pique el mosquito del dengue es normal?..Pues al parecer lo es. Mi padre corre al teléfono y le llama a mi mama, ella en un minuto esta en la casa y se va corriendo hacia mi.  
**"Esta pasando!"** Grita y corre al closet, después saca una bolsita y me la da ¿Qué es eso? "**Mi hija ya es una niña grande"** Me dice y me da un paquetito **"Mira Crista, lo que te esta pasando es completamente normal, a todas nos pasa, pasa una vez al mes mi amor. Obviamente no te vas a morir…."** Asi se la pasa hablando hasta que me da el paquetito y me dice como usarlo. Que extraño es esto.

**CLOVE  
**Apenas voy dejando a Alex y Aleena en el colegio cuando recibo una llamada de Cato, dice que es una urgencia y que rápido valla para la casa, cuando llego a la casa y me explica que mi niña…Mi niña de nueve años tubo su primer periodo. Dios mio…Nunca había escuchado de alguien que tan chiquita le haya pasado. Pero bueno…Puede pasar a cualquier edad. Llego con Crista y grito.-Esta pasando!"-Ella me ve con cara de…¿Qué tiene esta loca? Le explico bien como es todo y toda la cosa y luego ella va al baño y se cambia. Perfecto ya todo esta listo pero haber que tan bien le va en su primer dia, siempre es uno de los peores porque apenas te vas acostumbrando.

Mi niña esta en su cama y ya le di una pequeña pastilla para calmar el dolor. Me da mucha risa que Cato este alarmado porque tuvo su primer periodo. Luego veo el reloj y veo las 2:30…Se me olvido ir por mis otros dos hijos!  
**"Cato, ve por los niños al colegio!"** Le grito a Cato y el se mueve al carro igual de alarmado y estresado que cuando llego…Por Dios no es para tanto, solamente tuvo su primer periodo.  
Despues de un rato llegan a la casa y Aleena llega llorando.  
**"Mami no quiero que Crista se muera"** Me dice Aleena y le tengo que volver a explicar bien…Que nada malo va a pasar y etc…etc… Le doy un beso en la frente y ella sube las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado.

Creanme cuando les digo que mi familia es lo mas hermoso que tengo en este mundo, simplemente los amo a todos, mis cuatas son completamente exageradas…Todo lo exageran, mi Alex es muy quitado de la pena…Y Cato…Bueno Cato es Cato.

Tocan el timbre y me levanto, abro la puerta y veo a un niño como por al edad de nueve años.  
**"Disculpa, esta Crista? Me llamo Brian"** Me responde con una sonrisa y me da la mano. Antes de que le de la mano Cato esta atrás de mi matando al pobre Brian con la mirada.  
"**Si, si esta. ¿Por qué?"** Pregunta Cato y toma aire pareciendo mas grande. Le doy un codazo el la panza y el hace una mueca de dolor.  
**"Solamente le vengo a traer la tarea"** Brian nos da los libros y Cato esta apunto de cerrar la puerta de golpe. Pongo el pie y se lo impido.  
**"¿Quieres un poco de agua, Brian?"** Le pregunto y el sonríe asintiendo. Da un paso en la casa y voltea su alrededor.  
**"Que bonita casa señora, muy grande." **Me dice Brian, no me gusta que me digan señora, me siento grande y apenas tengo 28.  
**"Dime Clove"** Le digo y le doy un poco de agua.

Luego Crista baja las escaleras y se pone a platicar con Brian…Cato se los esta comiendo con la mirada.  
**"Dejalos en paz, Cato. Ya"** Lo obligo y el sigue haciéndolo. Nunca pode hacer que Cato deje de ser un papa celoso eso es casi imposible, viene en sus venas…En su naturalez, asi es el y no puedo hacer nada.

Luego llego la hora de que Brian se valla, abre la puerta y se despide muy educadamente pero Cato no dice nada, al contrario, una vez que Brian esta afuera cierra la puerta con llave.  
**"Nunca mas Crista Cronin…"**  
"**Callate , Cato"** Le digo y Crista se rie, sube las escaleras y se encierra en el cuarto, supongo que a hacer tarea.  
**"Ya mi amor, son tus bebes y nunca dejaran de ser tuyas"** Le digo para tranquilizarlo.  
**"Mas les vale"** Me contesta y se avienta en el sillón. Luego me acuesto encima de el, y trazo pequeños círculos con mi pulgar, en su pecho. Recargo mi cabeza contra su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón…El enreda un brazo alrededor mio y me besa la cabeza. Asi seguimos y los minutos pasan…Como quisiera que asi fuera siempre, paz, y tranquilidad. Mis hijos felices y nosotros dos también. Gracias a Dios, asi es.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, no he podido subir capitulos tan rapido porque estoy en semana de examenes y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. pero tan pronto y los acabe empezare a subir capitulos como en la otra. dejen review! un beso. Dejen review!


	2. Chapter 2

**ALEX  
**Estaba caminando por las calles del distrito dos, me escape de casa, mi madre nunca me deja salir de ahí sin algún tipo de protección…Pero yo me las puedo valer por mí mismo. Sigo caminando perdido en mis pensamientos cuando veo que una chica sale corriendo de un callejón, la ignoro completamente hasta que sin querer se tropieza conmigo y los dos caemos al suelo. Ella cae a un lado mío, el noto muy apresurada. Sin duda, algo está pasando. Luego se levanta muy rápido sin pedir algún tipo de perdón o algo así. Después de eso veo como del mismo callejón que ella venia salen dos tipos, se ven mucho mayores que ella…Definitivamente lo son. La chica tiene como mi edad, 12 años o tal vez es menor. Tiene pelo entre castaño y dorado y sus ojos son de un color café oscuro, casi negro. Cuando veo que los tipos la persiguen rápidamente corro detrás de ellos. No conozco a esta chica pero tampoco quiero que le pase algo malo.

Después de perseguirlos por un rato por fin la tienen contra una pared y yo los observo desde lejos. Claramente escucho de lo que están hablando.  
**"¿Con que te gusta jugar con nosotros, huh?**" Dice un tipo que esta vestido con una chamarra negra y pantalones de hacer ejercicio.  
**"N-No, no fue mi c-culpa…Lo j-juro"** Tartamudea ella, claramente veo miedo en sus ojos y por su forma de tartamudear.  
**"Devuélveme lo que robaste, ya" **Le dice el otro tipo, que va vestido de un gris descolorido y pantalón azul.  
La chica saca de bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de lo que parece comida, se ve que es de escasos recursos, lo puedo ver por cómo va vestida, ropa sucia y su pelo esta alborotado. Mi madre nunca dejaría que Crista o Aleena salieran así a la calle.

Una vez que los tipos no están ahí me acerco hacia ella y le doy la mano para que se pueda levantar.  
**"Vamos, levántate"** Le digo tratando de calmarla, ella retrocede, al parecer piensa que le puedo hacer daño. **"Me llamo Alexander Cronin pero dime Alex**" Le digo para tratar de tranquilizarla.  
"**Un Cronin..."** Repite ella y yo asiento con la cabeza.  
"**Cual es tu nombre?"** Le pregunto y ella responde con un susurro…Pero no logro escucharla bien."**¿Cómo?" **Le vuelvo a preguntar.  
"**Lyra**"  
"**Bueno, Lyra, que bonito nombre"** Le digo sonriendo de lado. Ella me devuelve una sonrisa sincera. "**¿Qué les quitaste o qué?"** Le digo riendo y ella también ríe conmigo.  
"**Un poco de comida, y rápidamente se enojaron y me persiguieron. Veras…No tengo comida para hoy, soy huérfana y vivo en la calle… Tengo que tomar comida de los demás para alimentarme"** Me dice sonriendo, ¿Cómo puede sonreír sufriendo tanto? Veo como alguna gente aprecia lo poco que tiene, en cambio a veces, nosotros, los que tenemos no apreciamos todo lo que la vida nos ha dado. Traigo unos cacahuates que le quite a mi padre y se los doy a Lyra.  
"**Todos tuyos, te veo aquí mañana a la misma hora"** Le digo sonriendo y acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego me alejo.

**CATO  
**¿Dónde está Alexander? Se suponía que tendría que estar a la casa para las 4, va a matar a Clove de un susto, todos sabemos que cuando se trata de sus hijos Clove es una madre de esas que no te da libertad porque piensa que con cualquier paso que des al exterior algo malo te pasara…Morirás, te secuestraran, entre otras cosas. Siempre exagera todo a un punto…Exagerado? Si eso, pero bueno así la amo y le doy muchas gracias de que me haya dado la mejor familia que una mujer le pudiera dar a su marido. Soy definitivamente feliz con esta mujer…

Agarro una manzana que está en la barra de la cocina y empiezo a morderá y disfrutar de su dulce sabor. Mientras sigo comiendo la manzana pienso en otra posibilidad…Acaso sería bueno tener otro hijo? No creo que Clove acepte porque pues… Si tenemos a otro hijo será volver a sufrir los síntomas del embarazo y el dolor de parto que es un dolor el cual dice que ya olvido. Así que pues, tengo 29 años, ella tiene 28, estamos en edad para tener otro hijo…Seria perfecto, el punto es que ella acepte.

Si, sería bueno tener otro hijo, si fuera niño le haría compañía a Alex, si fuera niña le haría compañía a las gemelas, todo bien, todo bien. Clove baja las escaleras y me da un beso en la mejilla, luego pasa a abrir el refrigerador. La observo sin decir nada, veo como esta agarrado algo que al parecer es un yogurt o algo parecido. Las mujeres y sus dietas.  
**"Odio esto ¿Quién lo compro?"** Agarra el yogurt y lo pone fuera del refrigerador al parecer quiere deshacerse de el. Me encojo en hombros y meneo la cabeza afirmando un no o un no lo sé. Sigue buscando en el refrigerador y encuentra un poco de chile, se pone algo de este en la mano y luego lame la mano. Que no se lama la mano de esa manera tan…Provocativa porque va a hacer que me excite…Demasiado tarde, ya estoy excitado. Pero que importa, es normal para ella verme de esta forma pero es un poco para mi tenerlo guardado en mis pantalones que están un poco apretados.

Clove sigue lamiendo su mano y hace que me excite cada vez más. Cada vez me hago más grande, por fin deja de hacerlo y voltea a verme después baja su vista a mi entrepierna y me ve.  
**"¿Por qué?"** Me dice riendo y señalándola.  
"**¿Qué?¿Acaso no me puede pasar?"** Le digo riendo de la misma forma y ella lo ignora. Primera vez que mi mujer ignora una de mis erecciones, esto es completamente extraño.

Me acerco por atrás de Clove y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, luego subo mis manos a sus pechos.  
**"Cato, si te das cuenta que estamos en le cocina verdad? Y que en cualquier momento uno de los niños puede entrar"** Me dice quitando mis manos de sus pechos y colocándolas en su cintura de nuevo. Creo que hoy no está de humor…  
"**Bebe, he estado pensando en algo y definitivamente te necesito para eso"** Le digo acercándome a su oreja para susurrar y muerdo su lóbulo.  
"**Claro, dime."** Me contesta calmadamente, luego llego el momento…Tengo que decirlo.  
"**Quiero otro hijo **"Diciendo esto, Clove se voltea rápidamente hacia mí.

**CLOVE  
**¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Otro hijo? Oh Dios mío…¿Como negarle un hijo a mi esposo? Aunque admito que la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de tener otro espécimen corriendo por toda la casa, aunque no sería tan malo, los otros tres podrían ayudarme con el bebe. Aunque si sería demasiado cansado. Pero es darle el privilegio de la vida a otro ser…Y si es con mi esposo me agrada mas la idea pero…¿Acaso estoy lista para tener otro bebe ahora? Claro, estaré lista más tarde… Los años pasaran y no tengo muchas ganas de tener hijos más grandes así que si quiero tenerlos…Tengo que aprovechar ahora mismo. Marissa me dijo que tener relaciones sexuales en lugares prohibidos era mucho más excitante, supongo que la cocina vendría siendo uno de ellos puesto que cualquiera puede entrar aquí y vernos. Mis hijas están arriba y el otro quien sabe donde ande.

Cato me ve esperando una respuesta y después de un rato de pensarlo, por fin le digo.  
**"Esta bien…Tendremos otro hijo, pero este es el ultimo, okay Cato?" **Le pregunto y el me sonríe muy sinceramente, después se inclina hacia mí y me besa suavemente en los labios, hace mucho tiempo que Cato no me daba un beso tan suave. Me sigue besando y sube sus manos hacia mis hombros , acaricia mis hombros y baja los tirantes de mi blusa. Una vez que baja los tirantes de esta procede a bajar los del brasier. Me tiene bien sostenida contra la barra de la cocina, no me deja moverme de ahí. Esta vez Cato está tomando el control. Lleva una de sus manos hacia mi espalda y desabrocha el braiser mientras acaricia mi cuello con la otra mano. Muerde y succiona en mi labio inferior, luego pasa a besar en mi cuello y de vez en cuando dando pequeñas mordidas. Me quita el braiser pero todavía tengo la blusa, la tengo apenas tapándome el ombligo pero ahí está. Quita el brasier y masajea mis pechos, yo gimo dentro del beso y el presiona su cuerpo hacia el mío, vuelvo a gemir y él lo hace más fuerte. Pellizca delicadamente mis pezones y luego pasa su lengua por mi cuello. Lleva su mano hacia el botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrocha y los desliza hacia abajo pero sin quitarlos, por si alguno de los niños se le ocurre entrar en la cocina sea más fácil para mí subirlos. Si, sin duda es más excitante en lugares privados. Una vez que me baja el pantalón se sienta en una silla y se baja su pantalón y sus bóxers.  
"**Ven siéntate, pero quítate la ropa interior"** Claro…Pues si no me iba a sentar en su miembro con ropa interior puesta, la deslizo y me siento en su miembro, introduciéndolo en mi. Gimo en placer y él me pega a su cuerpo (el está detrás mío) Pone sus manos en mis pechos y empieza a hacer sus movimientos de siempre, pero esta vez un poco más delicados y más profundos, lo que nos da más placer a los dos. Sigue yendo con el mismo ritmo pero poco a poco va subiendo de velocidad.

Sigue apretujando mis pechos, mientras más se excita mas fuerte los aprieta. Muelo mis caderas sobre las de él y logro sacarle un gemido, así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que llego al climax, este es momento para que Cato también llegue al de él. Por fin empieza a gemir y se levanta todavía con nuestros cuerpos unidos. Me pone contra la barra de la cocina y empieza a ir rápidamente y dando fuertes golpes, cadera con cadera. Por fin se viene dentro de mí y los dos gemimos.

**ALEX  
**Llego a la casa y escucho lo que parecen…¿Gemidos? Mis padres deben de estar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo o algo parecido…No quiero pensar mal de esto, por fin mi madre sale de la cocina y se pone completamente roja.  
**"Hola mi amor…"**  
"**Hola mama…Oye mi papa y tu estaban teniendo una clase de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo verdad? Escuche varios gemidos y pues…A veces escucho gemidos cuando veo a los demás luchar"** Sigue viéndose un poco nerviosa pero esta vez solamente corre a las escaleras y las sube.

Para ser sincero, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa niña…Lyra, sin duda es muy bonita..Demasiado, pero me da nostalgia ver como sufre y a la vez me hace admirarla por el hecho de que aunque esté sufriendo le sonríe a la vida.  
Entro en la cocina y veo que mi papa esta a punto de tirar un yogurt de fresa.  
**"No espera, dámelo papa. Lo necesito"** Le digo y el me mira arqueando la ceja, luego me da el yogurt.  
"**¿Y eso, Alexander?"** Me pregunta aun con la cara más extrañado.  
"**Pues se me antojo…Nada más"** Soy bueno mintiendo, ya varios me lo han dicho. Ni siquiera mi papa, ganador de los juegos del hambre, se da cuenta de cuando miento y cuando no.  
"**Esta bien, luego te veo"** Me dice mi padre y me da golpes en la espalda, después sale de la cocina. Muy bien ahora tengo un yogurt ¿Qué más le puedo dar a Lyra? Supongo que necesita ropa pero no soy el mejor escogiendo esas co… ¡Aleena! Aleena ama todo sobre esto.

Subo las escaleras y me encuentro con mi hermanita en su computadora al parecer…Viendo ropa, en la otra mano esta Crista aventando cuchillos a la pared, un poco menos delicada que Aleena.  
**"Niña, ayúdame con algo"** Me digo sentándome acercándome a Aleena y también llamó la atención de Crista. "**Es algo de…Ropa"** Las dos empiezan a reírse como locas, y como puedo hago que se callen. "**Enserio, no es una broma"**  
"**Esta bien hermanote, que necesitas saber o es mas a quien quieres sorprender chico enamorado"** Enamorado?¿Yo? No lo creo…  
**"Pues mira, para empezar no estoy enamorado…Pero si quiero ayudar a una amiga mía que lo necesita"  
"¿Y quién es ella?" **Me pregunta Crista  
Yo suspiro y respondo "**Hoy estaba caminando por ahí y pues una niña se tropezó conmigo, su nombre es Lyra y pues… Es de escasos recursos, es huérfana, apenas tiene para comer y cosas así"** Las dos niñas ponen caras de tristeza y luego Crista habla.  
"**Pues tráela mañana a la casa, ni papa ni mama estarán. Así podremos ayudarla"** Dice ella y luego Aleena asiente sonriendo y dándome un beso en el cachete.  
"**Eres bueno, Alexander"** Yo lo se niñas, yo lose.

Me paro de la cama y camino hacia mi cuarto. Ahí, me aviento a la cama mirando hacia el techo y me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejar de pensar en Lyra, en sus ojos muy oscuros y en su hermosa cara, en sus labios…¿Qué estas pensando, Alexander?! Me pregunto a mi mismo, apenas la estas conociendo y no dejas de pensar en ella. No tienes ni idea de quien sea, solamente sabes que se llama Lyra y ya eso es todo, no puedes estar enamorado de ella con tan solo haberla visto una vez.

**ALEENA  
**"**Se me hace muy bueno de parte de Alex que quiera ayudar a esa pobre niña" **Le digo a Crista y ella asiente.  
"**A mi también se me hace un buen acto. Ahí tengo ropa que ni siquiera usamos, sería bueno dársela no? También comida, si es de escasos recursos supongo que apenas tiene para comer. Pobrecita"** Dice Crista torciendo la boca un poco y yo asiento. Me levanto y camino hacia el closet, ahí abro los cajones y saco ropa que ni Crista ni yo usamos. Crista y yo somos de un tamaño…Muy pequeño pero supongo que Lyra debe de ser flaquita. Sera mejor darle unos vestidos para así darnos cuenta.

Juntamos un poco de ropa en un montecito y nos alistamos para el día de mañana, día el cual vendrá Lyra a la casa y le ayudaremos en todos los aspectos que podamos. Todo lo que necesite o quiera hacer, se dará cuenta de que no está sola, de que nos tiene a nosotros tres para salir adelante. Con eso me regalo a mi misma y a los otros dos un sueño tranquilo sabiendo que mañana haremos un buen acto.

* * *

ya veran lo que les espera;) ojala les haya gustado, dejen reviews. recuerden que si alguien quiere que agregue algo nadamas digamelo y yo ya sabre cuando y donde ponerlo ;) los quiero bastante. muchisimas gracias por leer.

PD: ya termine la semana de examenes, eso significa que ya andare menos atareada y tendre tiempo para escribir. besos


	3. Chapter 3

**ALEX  
**Llego el día de reencontrarme con Lyra, me meto a bañar y me visto un poco decente. Luego bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con mi padre y mi madre haciendo nada.  
**"¿A dónde vas?"** Me pregunta mi papa y se voltea hacia mí.  
"**Afuera, luego vuelvo"** Antes de que me digan que no puedo salir, corro hacia la puerta y salgo corriendo de la casa.

Cuando por fin llego al lugar me siento en una banquita a esperar a Lyra, al lado mío está sentado un hombre de pelo color negro y ojos verdes, que nunca antes había visto en mi vida.  
**"¿A quién esperas niño?"** Tengo permitido hablarle a extraños puesto que se cómo defenderme y cosas por el estilo. Mi padre me da permiso, mi madre no.  
"**A una amiga…Su nombre es Lyra"** El levanta una ceja y sin volverse hacia mí, responde:  
"**Esa pequeña niña…Pobrecita…"** Me dice sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo, si, sin duda Lyra tiene una cruel historia, no quiero ni imaginarme como fue su pasado. "**Gracias a Dios la encontré aquel día."** Entonces este hombre conoce a Lyra…  
"**¿Qué paso aquel día?"** Le pregunto al señor.  
"**Primero tengo que presentarme, mi nombre es Jaime Nara, soy del distrito cuatro" **¿Qué hace un hombre del distrito cuatro en el dos? **"Veras…Aquel día, fue un día muy oscuro para nosotros, los del distrito cuatro o bueno…Los pocos que quedamos. Un día antes de todo esto el distrito pidió libertad, quería ser libre del Capitolio. Digamos que esta idea no les agrado mucho…Al otro día el Capitolio mando aerodeslizadores, mutos, bombas…De todo para destruir nuestro distrito, en pocas palabras…Lo logro. La gente corría para todos lados, atemorizada por lo que estaba pasado, todo era horrible, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describirlo."** Hizo una pausa y tomo aire "**Los mutos atacaron la aldea de los vencedores… Ahí se encontraban ganadores de juegos pasado, entre ellos la familia Odair… Nadie sabe que paso con ellos yo solamente sé que al otro día fui a ver a la casa… Y escucho el llanto de un bebe, me asome y busque hasta encontrar a una pequeña niña sentada en la esquina del closet, ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. En sus manitas tenía una cartita que decía.-Nunca olvides que te amamos- Esa carta estaba firmada con las iniciales FO y AC, ella también tenía dos anillos, firmados cada uno con las iniciales. Sé que se llama Lyra porque cuando la encontré, vi el collar"** ¿Lyra? ¿Lyra Odair? Pero si los Odair se supone que son vencedores… No entiendo muy bien todo esto…

"**Mira, ahí viene"** Dijo apuntando a la pequeña silueta de Lyra, esta vez la veo un poco mejor, su pelo no esta tan alborotado como ayer y su ropa está limpia. Pero puede ver que tiene mucha hambre. Se me acerca y se pone delante de mí.  
"**Hola, Cronin. Perdón no recuerdo tu nombre, solo tu apellido"** Se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa de mis labios y luego digo.  
"**Alex Cronin"** Me levanto y asiento hacia el señor que estaba sentado en la banca, luego le hago una seña a Lyra de que me sigue. Para estas horas mis papas ya no deben de estar en la casa, solo están mis hermanas. Hoy es sábado y no tenemos nada que hacer más que ayudar a Lyra. Cuando estamos afuera de la casa Lyra no puede dejar de contemplar lo grande que es.  
"**¿Tú vives aquí? ¡Es enorme!" ** Exclama y luego caminamos hacia la puerta.  
"**Ven, vamos con mis hermanas"**  
"**Hermanas… ¿Qué se siente tener una hermana?" ** Me pregunta y yo le sonrío.  
"**Pues…Muy bien supongo"** Luego escucho como las dos vienen bajando las escaleras.

**CRISTA Y ALEENA  
**¿Con que ella es Lyra huh? Se pregunta Aleena a sí misma y luego se responde, puedo trabajar con esto. Sonríe de lado y luego Crista la sigue, corriendo hacia Lyra y tomándola de una mano.  
"**Hola soy Crista y ella es Aleena"** Le dice Crista a Lyra parpadeando un par de veces  
"**Tus ojos…"** Dice Lyra con cara de asombrada y Crista asiente. Sigue tomándola de la mano cuando en un abrir y cera de ojos ya están a media escalera y las dos cuatas suben las escaleras.

**ALEENA  
**Bueno, Lyra no esta tan mal como pensé que lo estaría sinceramente. Es muy bonita y nuestra ropa quedara muy bien en ella. Le digo que por favor toma una ducha, después de esto le paso una toalla y ella sale. Le paso ropa y se viste. Se ve muy bonita, luego noto algo en su cuello…Es como una cadenita de oro que dice Lyra. Si es de escasos recursos... ¿Porque tiene una cadena de oro? Luego veo a sus dedos y tiene dos anillos, ella me ve observándola y luego habla  
**"No creas que los robe" ** Ríe un poco "**Son míos, me los dio Jaime, el dice que antes de que mis padres murieran yo los tenia…"** Entonces sus padres murieron.  
"**¿Sabes cómo paso?"** Le pregunta Crista y Lyra hace una mueca tratando de comunicar un –masomenos- Luego habla  
"**Me dijeron que vengo del distrito cuatro y que estos anillos eran de mis padres, dicen que ellos eran personas especiales, mi padre amaba con locura a mi madre y mi madre dicen que era un poco loca. Después de la guerra no volvieron a saber más de ellos…"** Con que hubo una guerra, siendo mis padres ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre tienen que saber sobre esto y estoy pensando en platicarles cuando lleguen, también preguntarles si saben algo de esa guerra que ahora me deja en una gran duda.

Vuelvo a ver a Lyra a los ojos y le digo que si por favor se puede quitar la coleta. Esta se la quita y deja caer un hermoso y sedoso pelo color castaño.  
**"Tienes el pelo hermoso"** Exclama Crista y Lyra se pone roja. También tiene el pelo largo, no tanto pero lo tiene. Me voy hacia atrás de ella y tomo su pelo entre mis manos luego empiezo a hacer una trenza, las trenzas se le ven muy bien, mas esta que hace que se vea muy femenina y le queda muy bien.

Listo, terminamos a Lyra, se ve muy hermosa, siempre había querido hacer algo así. Nunca puedo porque mi mama no se deja y Crista menos, pero ahora tengo a Lyra y puesto que tiene 12 años puedo hacer más cosas con ella, no tantas pero sí! Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con Alex que está abriendo un plátano.

**ALEX  
**Abro mi plátano delicadamente y luego levanto la vista… Se ve simplemente he…No digas la palabra Alexander, ni siquiera en tu mente. Se ve muy bien…Muy bien, ella no le quita la vista a mi plátano así que se lo ofrezco y le digo.  
"**Tómalo, es tuyo**" Ella se acerca para agarrarlo pero luego se detiene.  
"**No, no, no es necesario…Tu lo podrías necesitar"** Dice retrocediendo…La gente que menos tiene es la que mas comparte. Camino hacia ella y tomo su mano.  
"**Lyra, tú lo necesitas más que yo, es más, ahí tengo algo para ti"** Le digo y pongo el plátano en su mano, ella se muerde el labio como si sintiera algún tipo de culpa y luego por fin le da un primer mordisco. Me vuelvo hacia la cocina y le doy una bolsita que tiene comida, tiene frutas, verduras…Todo lo que necesita, suficiente para unos buenos días.  
Lyra toma la comida que le doy y casi se pone a llorar, yo la abrazo fuertemente y acaricio su espalda, después susurro en su oído.  
"**Tu sabes que yo soy tu amigo…Y que puedes contar conmigo para todo"** Las cuatas me ven con cara de "te gusta" Yo simplemente las ignoro y le doy un beso a Lyra en la parte superior de la cabeza, luego ella sale de la casa y tiempo después llegan mis padres.

**CLOVE  
**Antes de llegar a la casa veo a una niña saliendo de esta, lleva una pequeña bolsita y cuando pasa a nuestro lado nos dedica una cálida sonrisa a Cato y a mí, ella sigue caminando pero luego me vuelvo para volverla a ver…Algo en ella se me hace conocido. Llegamos a la casa y veo a Alex viendo un poco de televisión y a Aleena peinando a Crista.  
"**¿Quién era la niña que salió de la casa?" **Les pregunto y Alex ignora mi pregunta y pregunta algo más.  
"**La guerra que hubo en el distrito cuatro. ¿Saben algo de ella?" ** Alex pregunta volviéndose a nosotros y efectivamente, si se que hubo una guerra en el distrito cuatro pero no estoy muy enterada de lo que paso…Eso me deja pensando...Finnick, Annie…En una guerra.  
"**¿Tu sabes algo?"** Le pregunta Cato a Alex y el asiente. "**¿Qué es ese algo?"**  
"**Veras, esa niña que acaban de ver salir se llama Lyra" **Lyra…Lo he escuchado en otra parte "**Ella es del distrito cuatro, sus padres desaparecieron en la guerra…Es algo así Odair o no se…Algo así" **Lyra Odair… ¿Desaparecieron?

_Flashback  
Fue el día de la ceremonia…Mi boda  
_ …_Luego veo que alguien entra al salón. Es un chico...Se me hace conocido. Me concentro bien en su cara y descubro que es Finnick Odair, con el cual fui a los juegos una vez y los dos salimos de ahí. Viene con su novia a la cual llaman loca, ella tiene a una niña en brazos, una bebe que posiblemente tiene 1 año, se acercan hacia mí y yo me levanto y camino hacia ellos.__  
__**"Finnick, Annie. Me da mucho gusto verlos aquí"**__Les digo y volteo a ver a la bebe la cual tiene unos grandes ojos entre verde y café claro. Alex llega corriendo por atrás mío y enreda sus manitos entre mi vestido.__  
__**"Ella es Lyra, mi hija"**__Me dice Finnick y hace que Lyra me salude, luego yo saco a Alex de detrás mío y lo pongo enfrente de mí.__  
__**"Saluda, Alex"**__Le digo a mi hijo y el mueve su mano y se le queda viendo a Lyra, ella solo se esconde y se sonroja.__**"El es Alex, mi hijo de casi dos años"**__Recuerdo bien que cuando estábamos en los juegos Alex solamente tenía unos meses. Mi pequeño bebe, cuanto desearía haber podido estar con él sus primeros meses..._

_End of flashback  
_ Claro… Es la hija de Finnick y Annie, con razón yo sabía que había visto a esa niña en otra parte, es idéntica a Annie. Volteo a ver a Cato y el todavía no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.  
**"Cato, despierta. Es la hija de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta, Finnick, el que gano los juegos conmigo"** Le recuerdo y él se pierde en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin recuerda lo sucedido.  
"**Eso es cierto…La guerra del Capitolio contra el distrito cuatro. Ya lo recuerdo, en esa guerra los del Capitolio se llevaron varios rehenes, si dicen que Finn Y Annie están desaparecidos puede que por fin hayamos dado con donde ellos están" ** Muy inteligente Cato…Sin duda los tienen en el Capitolio.  
**"Alexander, ve por Lyra en este instante, rápido alcánzala"**Alex asiente con la cabeza y luego sale corriendo del lugar.

Corro al teléfono y marco a mi madre, necesito que alguien cuide a las niñas, definitivamente tengo que ir al Capitolio, tengo que salvar a Finnick como así el lo hizo conmigo. Esperamos un rato tratando de buscar más pistas sobre su paradero, por fin llega mi madre y nos saca de nuestros pensamientos.  
"**Mama, por favor cuida a las niñas, luego regreso"** No dejo que mi madre termine lo que iba a decir, simplemente Cato y yo salimos corriendo del lugar, cuando salimos vemos que Alex se va acercando con Lyra. Le hago señas de que se suba al carro y ya una vez que todos estamos ahí tenemos que llegar a un lugar en el cual nos podamos transportar de manera rápida al Capitolio…Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esa tragedia. Aproximadamente 11 años o 10, fue después de que yo me casara, casi 3 meses después.  
**"¿A dónde vamos?"** Pregunta Lyra con una voz apenas audible.  
"**A un lugar el cual nunca antes han visto, un lugar que posiblemente traiga muchas cosas buenas…Así como malas"** Alcanzo a ver de reojo que Alex está tratando de tranquilizar a Lyra, no tengo idea de el porqué de su miedo, todo estará bien siempre y cuando no se aleje de nuestro lado.

Después de un rato llegamos al Capitolio y apenas me bajo del tren veo a alguien que nunca pensé volver a ver en mi vida. Rasmatas.  
"**¡Clove!" ** Me grita ella y yo la abrazo fuertemente.  
"**Necesito que me ayudes"  
"Claro que sí, que necesitas?"** Me pregunta y luego es mi turno de hablar.  
"**Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta. ¿Dónde están?"** Le digo y Rasmatas inmediatamente frunce el ceño… Veo por su cara que está tratando de recordar quienes son esas personas, después por fin el recuerdo viene a su cabeza.  
"**Los ganadores de los juegos…Ya lo recuerdo. No tengo idea de donde pueden estar"** Me dice Rasmatas meneando la cabeza.  
"**Necesito que me ayudes, por favor. Es una emergencia."** Rasmatas asiente y nos dice que la sigamos, caminamos por todo el Capitolio. Alex y Lyra se ven muy extraños en este lugar…También Cato y yo, la diferencia es que a nosotros dos nos conocen pero a los otros dos ni siquiera tenían en cuenta que existían.

Estamos en frente de donde se supone se encuentra el presidente Snow… No hay nadie en ese lugar así que entramos, solo vamos Cato, Rasmatas y yo. No queremos que nada malo les pase a los niños. Ellos se quedaron fuera del lugar riéndose de cómo se viste la gente del Capitolio. Una vez que estamos adentro volteamos para todos lados, es un lugar enorme…Nunca había visto algo tan grande para ser una casa. Flores blancas por todos lados y un olor a sangre muy desagradable… Seguimos caminando por este lugar, se me hace muy extraño que el presidente Snow no tenga ningún tipo de seguridad dentro de su casa.

Seguimos buscando en este inmenso lugar que al parecer no tiene fin, es una casa de muchos pisos, buscamos por cada uno de ellos pero encontramos nada. Eso me hace pensar algo, igual y tienen algún tipo de sótano. Nos separamos, Rasmatas buscara en la plata principal, Cato en el sótano y yo arriba, en el ático. Sigo buscando por algún tipo de respuestas pero no encuentro nada…Es algo absurdo lo que estoy haciendo, es obvio que el Capitolio ya acabo con ellos pero mas vale intentar y decir que lo intentaste en vez de no haber hecho nada al respecto.

Subo unas escaleras muy altas y volteo para todas partes, viendo en las paredes tocando todo pensando que en cualquier momento podría llevarme a otro cuarto, volteo al techo y veo una pequeña como ventana, esto es malo…No puedo alcanzarlo, el único que podría seria Cato. No sé cómo pero Cato termino apareciendo en el mismo lugar que yo. El tira de una pequeña argollita que tiene esta ventana y de ella nos da a un lugar oscuro. Cato se pone en posición para que yo pueda subir, subo y asomo mi cabeza, no veo nada más que oscuridad y una pequeña luz al final. Luego escucho como si unas cadenas se moviesen.  
"**Cato, súbeme"** Le digo y Cato empuja un poco hacia arriba haciendo que yo entre en este horrible lugar. Una vez arriba Cato también sube y buscamos algún lugar que nos pueda iluminar. Yo camino hacia esa pequeña luz al final y cuando por fin llego la tomo, es como una vela, con esta vela busco algún interruptor y por fin lo encuentro.

Prendo la luz y lo que me encuentro es simplemente horrible, posiblemente hay doce gentes, cada una de ellas esta adherida a la pared con cadenas alrededor de sus cuellos, muñecas, pies y torso, algunas de estas tienen sangre o tienen rozaduras. Supongo que intentan salir de este lugar, uno que otro tiene sangre seca en la boca. No puedo creer lo que veo es…Espantoso. Busco rostros conocidos pero no encuentro nada, por mientras tengo que sacar a esta gente de aquí.  
"**N-No se preocupen los s-sacaremos de aquí"** Les digo y algunos de ellos empiezan a llorar fuertemente. Agarro un cuchillo que tengo en mi chaqueta y con este fuerzo los candados de las cadenas y logro liberarlos. Veo que algunos de ellos los han convertido en avox…Que horrible es esto.  
"**Por favor, alguien dígame donde están Finnick y Annie" **Alguien se atreve a hablar.  
"**Al parecer por lo que yo escuche, los llevaron a alguna parte del sótano" ** Asiento hacia su respuesta y les digo que tenemos que salir de este lugar, la gente sale corriendo y puedo ver el dolor en sus rostros. No sé cómo le hare para sacar a tanta gente de aquí…

Cato y yo corremos al sótano y buscamos por un cuarto que nos pueda llevar hacia estos dos. Abro la puerta de uno y me encuentro con una chica sentada en el piso, dándole la espalda a la puerta.  
"**Annie?"** Pregunto con un tono de voz dulce para no asustarla. Ella se vuelve a mí, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.  
"**Finnick ¿Dónde está?" ** Le ayudo a pararse del piso y le comento lo que estamos tratando de hacer. Ella se muestra muy agradecida. Entre las dos buscamos a Finnick hasta que por fin lo encontramos. En el cuarto hasta el final de sótano inmenso. Este sostenido con cadenas, igual que la gente del ático pero Finnick se ve mucho peor que ellos. Tiene magulladuras en el cuerpo, su cara está cubierta con ese líquido rojo que ahora es más café y agrietado. Vuelvo a buscar el cuchillo en mi chaqueta y lo encuentro. Cuando levanto la vista veo a Annie tratando desesperadamente de quitarle las cadenas a Finnick pero este niega con la cabeza y luego con su misma cabeza me señala. Annie asiente y hace que me apresure.

Quito el candado de las cadenas y Finnick cae al piso. Annie se arrodilla a su lado y pone su cabeza en su regazo.  
"**Te amo"** Le dice ella y le da un dulce beso en la boca.  
"**Vamos, no tenemos tiempo" ** Les digo y ellos se apresuran para salir de la casa. Cuando llego a lo que parece ser el punto de reunión solamente esta Rasmatas ¿Dónde está Cato?  
"**Esta sacando a la gente de aquí, los vestimos que trajes del Capitolio para que pasaran desapercibidos" ** Contesta Rasmatas y nos pasa un poco de ropa de muchos colores, nos vestimos de acuerdo a ella nos indica y salimos del lugar. Somos completamente desapercibidos. Llegamos al tren y ahí y encuentro con Cato y los otros doce, incluyendo a Lyra y Alex. Llego el momento de hablar con Lyra.

"**Lyra, te tengo una buena noticia mi amor"** Le digo arrodillándome enfrente de ellas y tomándola de la mano "**Tu vida cambiara ¿Sabes?"** Ella toma de mi mano más fuerte y se encoje en hombros. "**Tus padres no están muertos" ** Su rostro se ilumina y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas "**Es más, están en este mismo lugar **"Volteo hacia Annie y Finnick que no tienen idea de lo que está pasando. Lyra se levanta y voltea hacia donde yo estoy viendo. Ahora puedo ver que Annie y Lyra son idénticas.

Camino hacia Annie y Finnick luego les digo.  
"**Recuerdan a su hija…Lyra?"** Annie se pone alerta y Finnick asiente poniendo cara de confusión. Me hago hacia un lado, dejando que Annie, Finnick y Lyra queden en la misma dirección. Annie empieza a llorar como loca y Finnick apenas puede creer lo que ve. Sin duda han reconocido a su pequeña hija, Lyra. Annie corre hacia Lyra y la abraza fuertemente sin parar de repetir las palabras –hija- y –te amo- Finnick hace lo mismo que Annie y las abraza dándoles besos a las dos. Lyra ha roto en llanto y los abraza de la misma manera.

Me da gusto que hayamos hecho esto… Arriesgar nuestras vidas nada más para ver felices a otros, así debería de ser siempre…Siempre. Por fin llegamos al distrito dos y como Cato y yo tenemos dos casas en la aldea de los vencedores le ofrezco una a Finnick para que ahí pueda empezar de nuevo con su familia reunida. Desde el principio empezar a llevarse bien ellos tres. Lyra les conto lo que le había pasado y obviamente no nos podemos olvidar de Jaime, a él le dimos trabajo en el centro de entrenamiento para que así como Finnick y su familia el empezara de nuevo desde cero. Se siente bien ayudar a los demás…Demasiado bien. Ahora solamente tenemos que esperar que más sorpresas nos dé la vida.

* * *

Pues ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, luego subire el otro eeh. los quiero mucho porfavor dejen reviews! :c quiero ver que opinan de esto. un besoooo


	4. Chapter 4

Puse un nombre que invente, igual y si viene en el libro pero la verdad no lo recuerdo. ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

**CLOVE  
**Creo que no estoy embarazada…Bueno no he tenido ningún síntoma de embarazo, se que apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que tuvimos nuestra última relación pero para ahorita se supone que ya tendría que tener algún tipo de síntomas, al parecer no. Creo que sería mejor si comprara una prueba de embarazo.  
**"¡Mama!**" Escucho un grito desde arriba, estoy segura que es una de las cuatas ¿Cuál? No sé, su voz es casi igual. Crista baja las escaleras corriendo seguida por Alexander que sin duda viene muy enojado. Ella se pone atrás de mi y Alex se nos acerca con esa cara de enojado que tiene.  
**"¿Qué paso?"** Le pregunto a Crista  
"**Alex me quiere pegar. Yo no le hice nada"** Dice Crista pero estoy segura de que algo hizo, Alex no se pone así nada más porque si.  
"**Ah no. Nada mas agarraste el teléfono y le hablaste a Lyra diciéndole que la amaba, lo cual es mentira"** Dice Alex sonrojándose un poco y yo solamente levanto las cejas. Claro…Mentira.  
"**Crista, quiero que primero que nada te disculpes con tu hermano después le hables a Lyra y le digas que nada mas era para molestar a Alex" ** Me vuelvo hacia Alex "** Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a tu hermana"** Salgo del lugar y me dirijo al carro.

Manejo hasta la farmacia y por fin llego. Camino hacia donde están las pruebas de embarazo y me encuentro una cara muy familiar.  
"**¿Y eso que estas comprando pruebas de embarazo" ** Le digo a esta persona conocida y ella se vuelve hacia mí.  
"**¿Yo? Yo no estoy comprando nada… Bueno si, es que creo que estoy embarazada"** Me dice una Jen un tanto preocupada, ni siquiera tiene por qué estar preocupada, tiene edad suficiente como para estar embarazada y supongo que es de su esposo Carlos entonces…No hay por qué preocuparse.  
"**Um, porque estas nerviosa? Es algo completamente normal" ** Le digo y tomo una de las pruebas y luego responde  
"**Pues porque será muy doloroso y engordare demasiado"** Vale la pena… Masajeo su estomago y luego le digo.  
"**Créeme que todo estará bien. Recuerdas que quede embarazada a los 16? Y mírame ahora, sigo teniendo la misma figura" ** Guiño el ojo y luego camino para comprar la prueba, ella agarra la suya y se pone detrás mío.  
"**Pero Clove…Es que no estoy segura si Carlos quiere un hijo ahorita" ** Bufe y luego la volví a mirar.  
"** No tengas miedo, Jen. Enserio"** Le dije y después pague la prueba y me despedí de ella.

Maneje hasta mi casa y por fin llegue, Cato todavía no llega del trabajo y eso está bien, quiero darle la sorpresa (si es que hay) cuando llegue.  
Entro a la casa y lo primero que veo es a Alex tocando la guitarra, me encanta que mi hijo tenga cierto aprecio por la música, también canta y compone canciones, Crista y Aleena también tienen muy buena voz pero no tocan ningún instrumento.  
"**Que hermoso mi bebe"** Le digo y aprieto sus mejillas, el hace la cabeza para un lado y después dice:  
"**Mama, no soy ningún bebe, tengo 12 años" ** Ni me lo recuerdes que me pongo a llorar, me da mucha nostalgia. Subo las escaleras y camino hacia el baño para realizar la prueba, espero cinco minutos y el resultado está listo. Dos rayitas, perfecto, digo sonriendo para mí misma.

**CATO  
**Hoy ha sido un día demasiado cansado, no quiero hacer nada, nada mas acostarme y relajarme. El centro de entrenamiento está lleno de niños y mamas locas por ver como sus hijos entrenan. Le dimos trabajo a Finnick en el centro, creo que eso es bueno para todos nosotros, así que ahora el trabajo no me resulta tan peso pero como quiera no puedo ni conmigo mismo.

Por fin llego a la casa y abro la puerta y veo a Clove dormida en el sillón con algo en las manos, miro al reloj y veo que es mas tarde de lo que pensé. Las 11:30, Clove me va a matar, no le gusta que llegue "tarde". Me acerco y tomo lo que tiene en la mano. ¿Qué es esto? Luego leo –Positivo:+; Negativo:|. La prueba tiene dos rayitas así que es obvio que voy a ser papa otra vez, me siento demasiado feliz quiero saltar y gritar de gusto pero no puedo ahorita, todos deben de estar dormidos. Acaricio la mejilla de Clove y luego muevo mi mano hacia su estomago. Voy a ser papa otra vez…Clove me hace el hombre más feliz de este mundo…No creo que haya alguien más feliz que yo en este momento.  
**"Clover, levántate"** Le susurro...  
"**Cállate"** Me dice y se da la vuelta en el sillón así que la levanto y la tomo en mis brazos, ella pone su cabeza contra mi pecho, mi pequeña esposa, es muy chiquita y livianita. La acuesto en la cama y luego me pongo algo cómodo para dormir, me vuelvo a acostar y la abrazo. Clove me dijo una vez que cuando está dormida le gusta sentirse protegida en mis brazos, desde ese día todas las noches dormimos abrazados.

_6 meses después._

Un día normal como cualquier otro, me despierto y la bella durmiente sigue dormida…  
"**Clover, levántate"** Le digo y la sacudo un poquito, aunque sería buena idea dejarla dormir puesto que está embarazada. Me levanto de la cama y apenas pongo un pie fuera de esta y escucho como si algo se quebrara, en la planta de abajo algo está pasando. Luego de esto escucho un grito, al parecer es la voz de Aleena. Abro la puerta rápidamente y cuando la abro también lo hace Alexander, los dos bajamos y vemos a varios agentes de la paz. ¿Qué pasa? Uno de ellos tiene a Aleena agarrada, le está cubriendo la boca y el otro tiene a Crista inconsciente a sus pies. Aleena está tratando desesperadamente de quitarse al agente de la paz de encima pero mientras más se mueve este cada vez la lastima un poco más, no puedo soportarlo más, corro hacia ellos pero apenas me acerco el saca un arma y se la pone apuntándole a la cabeza, Aleena se paraliza y las lagrimas empiezan a correrle por las mejillas.

"**Sh, chiquita estarás bien"** Le susurra el agente de la paz y luego la besa en el cuello. Oh no, no acabas de hacer eso. Aleena se vuelve a desesperar y sigue llorando. Luego escucho como alguien viene bajando las escaleras. Mierda, debe de ser Clove y está embarazada. Alexander también la escucha y se vuelve hacia ella, corre y le dice que se regrese al cuarto pero Clove se lo toma como una broma y baja las escaleras por completo. El agente de la paz que tiene a Crista a sus pies sonríe de lado y de la nada tres de ellos me tienen agarrado y con todo tipo de armas apuntando hacia mí. No me importa sacrificar mi vida para salvar a mi familia. Trato de quitármelos de encima pero uno dispara al suelo dándome a entender que el arma la tiene cargada. Alex camina hacia Clove y se pone enfrente de ella en un acto de protegerla. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No me voy a quedar como estúpido a ver como los lastiman. Claro que no. Luego uno de los agentes de la paz, habla:  
**"Con que el bastardo no murió, huh"** Dice refiriéndose a Alex. Volteo a ver al agente de la paz y lo quiero matar con la mirada ¿A qué se refiere? Luego recuerdo…Clove estuvo a punto de perder a Alex porque alguien le golpeo el estomago. Clove enreda sus brazos alrededor de Alex y este toma sus manos. Esta se pone completamente pálida.

**CLOVE  
**Reconozco a este hombre, es el que una vez me golpeo para que perdiera a Alex, el se nos acerca y Cato forcejea para soltarse pero es casi imposible. No sé qué hacer…Me quiero poner enfrente de Alex para defenderlo pero…Estoy embarazada. El agente de la paz hace una seña con la mano y otros dos lo siguen. Alex se hace para atrás, todavía protegiéndome, subo un escalón las escaleras y cuando tenemos más cerca al agente de la paz Alex lo toma la cabeza y simplemente la gira, provocando la muerte de este hombre. El agente de la paz lo ve con incredulidad y luego le da a Alex con el arma en la cabeza haciendo que se desmalle. Ahora no tengo ninguna protección. Aleena llora desesperadamente y Cato no deja de gritar –No—detente!-házmelo a mi no a ella- y cosas así. Pongo las manos en mi vientre protegiéndolo pero el pone las suyas sobre las mías.  
"** ¿Qué lindo, no? Que este embarazada" ** Dice y sigue dándome pequeños masajes a lo que el bebe responde con una patadita "**Oh" ** El agente de la paz ríe y luego se inclina para besar mi vientre. ¿Qué hace este hombre? Puedo ver la cara de Cato pero no puedo describir bien como se siente, si enojado, desesperado o ambas. Luego el agente de la paz levanta su arma y la pone en mi ombligo. Me paralizo y toda la sala se queda en silencio. Empiezo a temblar y apenas puedo respirar, cierro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Después de eso escucho un balazo pero…No fue hacia mí ¿Entonces a quien? Luego de pensar el agente de la paz cae en cuclillas enfrente de mí y puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, luego cae de lado y ahí concluyo su vida. Levanto la mirada y veo a otros hombres…Vestidos muy diferente a los agentes, estoy también portan armas y aunque no son mayoría al parecer son mejores pues acaban de matar al líder de ellos. Los demás agentes se voltean hacia ellos y levantan los brazos, dejando ir a mi familia. Cato recoge a Crista y en su otro brazo toma a Aleena y corren hacia Alex que sigue inconsciente en el piso, volteo para todos lados y me pregunto quién habrá hecho esto. Luego veo a la puerta y me encuentro con ella… ¿Qué hace ella aquí y que quiere?

**CATO  
**¿Qué hace Elena Coin aquí? Me pregunto a mi mismo mientras trato de despertar a mi hijo ¿Por qué nos ha salvado? Los otros hombres se llevan a los agentes de la paz y los meten a un tipo camión. Luego nos quedamos mi familia y Elena en la casa. ¿Por qué Elena Coin nos salvo?  
**"¿Tu nos salvaste?"** Pregunta Aleena y Coin asiente. **"Gracias"** Vuelve a contestar y luego camina hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo y Coin para sorpresa de todos se lo devuelve. Aleena no tiene ni idea de quién es ella pero nosotros sí. Coin es una mujer voy fría…Nunca muestra sus sentimientos y no tengo idea de porque en este momento esta abrazando a mi hija. Luego se dejan de abrazan y Coin camina hacia nosotros. Saca algo de bolsita y lo pone en un pedazo de lo que parece algodón, luego de esto lo pasa por la nariz de Crista y Alex, estos despiertan al instante, cual quiere cosa que tenga en el bote es demasiado fuerte tanto que está empezando a marearme. A Clove que está más sensible que nada ya la hizo vomitar.  
**"Cato, podría hablar contigo?"** Me pregunta Coin y yo me quedo pensando por un momento "**Clove puede venir con nosotros, si ella gusta"** No quiero que esto sea algún tipo de trampa y Clove valla a salir lastimada, prefiero ir yo solo con ella y que me maten a que le pongan una mano encima.  
"**Claro que si, Presidenta. Pero antes…Antes tengo que hacerme cargo de mi familia, ver si están bien." **Ella asiente y luego volteo a ver a Crista que esta abrazando a Aleena y no la quiere soltar, Alex por otra parte está sentado con una mano en su frente que al parecer está sangrando. Al último pero no menos importante me vuelvo hacia Clove y nuestro hijo que viene en camino. Me levanto y le digo a los niños que vallan a su cuarto, ya no hay que temer. Observo como Coin no le quita la vista de encima.  
**"Clove, estas bien mi amor?"** Le pregunto y beso su frente luego pongo mi mano en su vientre y ella asiente débilmente. Clove todavía sigue muy asustada por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos pero gracias a Dios está bien y el bebe también.  
"** Ve arriba y enciérrate en el cuarto con los niños"** Le susurro y ella asiente, luego veo como sube las escaleras y se encierra en el mismo lugar que las cuatas y Alex.

Me vuelvo hacia Coin que no me deja de ver y luego camino hacia ella.  
"**Pues primero que nada, gracias por la ayuda Presidenta"** Coin se me queda viendo directamente a los ojos y luego veo que esa mirada fría empieza a tomar calor y a brillar.  
"**No me digas presidenta, dime Elena"** Me dice y luego apunta al sillón. **"¿Podemos?"** Esto es extraño. Asiento y los dos nos sentamos en el sillón.  
"**Cato, alguna vez te dio curiosidad saber por tus padres?"** Esta mujer sabe algo de ellos…Claro que me ha dado curiosidad pero la verdad no quiero saber nada de ellos. No puedo creer como fueron lo suficientemente crueles como para olvidarme en la entrada de un centro de entrenamiento, en el cual fui formado desde niño para entrar a los juegos y que se desasieran de mi.  
"**¿Ustedes como Y que sabe acerca de ellos?"**Le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. Luego ella aparta la mirada y susurra…  
"**Tu padre era un hombre muy bueno…"** No creo que un hombre bueno olvide a su hijo de esa manera. La verdad, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.  
"**Tu abuelo era alguien incomprensible"** Ya quiero que esta mujer diga lo que tenga que decir y que se largue de mi casa a otra parte, no me siento muy cómodo con su presencia.  
**"Tu madre era una chica muy enamorada"** Dice mirando hacia el suelo. Pues no se…Pero no entiendo nada de lo que me quiere tratar de decir.  
"**Pre…Elena, no sería más fácil si me dijeras de una vez?" ** No me gusta ser grosero pero cuando me hablan de mis padres no respondo muy bien que digamos.  
"**El nombre de tu madre era Sara Snow. Si, Snow, como el presidente, el era su padre, tu abuelo. Sara Snow se enamoro de uno de los agentes de la paz, uno de los que menos le servían al presidente, ellos se llevaban muy bien…Un día Snow se dio cuenta de que Sara y Adrian Cronin, que es el nombre de tu padre, se veían a escondidas y este le dijo que se separara de él o si no lo mataría. Sara no pudo estar sin su enamorado así que los dos huyeron juntos y se casaron…Después tuvieron un hijo, ese hijo fuiste tú y los dos eran muy felices"** Antes de que pueda seguir la interrumpo.  
"** ¿Si tan felices eran, porque me dejaron?"** Buena pregunta.  
"**No es que ellos lo hayan querido hacer si no que. Un día Snow los encontró, Adrian obligo a Sara a huir del lugar, esta no lo quería hacer pero lo tenía que hacer para salvar la vida de su hijo. Adrian se sacrifico por su familia. Sara corrió del distrito uno, ese fue el lugar al que ella y Adrian escaparon. De ahí se movió al dos, los agentes de la paz la venían siguiendo desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. No tuvo más remedio que dejarte en la puerta de un centro de entrenamiento para salvarte, porque si la encontraban a ella te matarían, luego de esto Sara huyó"** Noto como una lagrima sale de sus ojos y luego dice "**Créeme cuando te digo que Sara te amaba demasiado, y lo sigue haciendo"** Eso significa que está viva. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera…La verdad nunca me imagine que… Todo fue así, siempre me imagine lo peor de ellos. Que eran gente espantosa y sin alma por haber dejado a su hijo recién nacido en un lugar solo y desamparado "**Cuando Sara huyó tuvo que cambiarse el nombre... De Sara Cronin paso a ser…"** Hizo una pausa y tomo aire "**Presidenta Elena Coin"**

Debo de estar soñando, en cualquier momento despertare y bajare las escaleras, luego comeré el delicioso desayuno que mi esposa me preparo. Después de un momento de silencio vuelvo a la realidad, obviamente no estás soñando imbécil… Elena Coin resulto ser tu madre… Puede que no esté soñando pero esto puede ser una gran broma. Elena o más bien dicho, mi madre, busca en su bolsita de nuevo y saca una foto, luego me la pasa. Es una imagen de tres personas, una mujer joven, un hombre joven y un bebe. La mujer obviamente es Coin y el hombre y yo nos parecemos demasiado.  
"**Tu eres el bebe de ahí"** Me dice Coin y las lagrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro. En cambio el mío no muestra ninguna emoción. Estoy en shock ¿Es Elena Coin mi madre? Pues al parecer lo es…  
"**Yo…No se que decir"** Le digo y sigo mirando a la foto y pasando saliva como un loco.  
"**Nada mas dime que me perdonas…Por favor, no debí de haberte dejado en ese lugar, te tuve que ha…."** La interrumpí antes de que acabara.  
**"Te perdono…"** Le digo y alzo la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos, hinchados y llenos de lagrimas.  
"**Cato…Te amo, hijo"** Diciendo esto se avienta hacia mí y mi abraza…Sigo sin palabras, le devuelvo el abrazo y ella no deja de llorar en mi hombro... Pues al parecer a mi madre se le ocurrió aparecer…Le daré una oportunidad y veremos que sorpresas nos da la vida.

* * *

y pues no se llama sorpresas que da la vida nada mas por que si eeh! luego subo el otro capitulo, ojala les haya gustado. y enserio, dejen reviews que quiero saber las ideas y opiniones de ustedes. muchisimas gracias por leer un beso :*


	5. Chapter 5

**CLOVE  
**Fue algo extraño para mi enterarme de que la Presidenta Coin es madre de mi esposo… Más bien dicho fue algo sorprendente. La mujer y el no tienen nada de parecido y dude un poco cuando Cato me informo de porque Coin quería hablar con él. Luego de esto el me mostro la foto, primera foto que veo de cuando Cato era un bebe, Alex era igual a él cuando estaba chico, el señor que esta abrazando a Coin es…Es Cato por así decirlo, su padre y el son idénticos, lástima que el señor murió. Pero es un héroe, murió defendiendo a su familia, eso sí es amar de verdad y puedo decir que cada vez que veo a Coin noto algo de dolor en sus ojos, aunque el dolor se ha ido un poco y ha vuelto el brillo puesto que su hijo la perdono y ya hasta a veces le dice madre. También Cato es muy feliz con esto.

Me siento en una silla de mecer y pongo mis manos en mi estomago. Cierro los ojos y me relajo…No pienso en nada más que en tener a mí bebe en brazos, poder abrazarlo, besar su frente o más bien besarlo completamente. Cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida escucho a alguien acercándose a mí, abro un ojo y veo a Aleena.  
"**Hola mi amor"** Le digo y ella me da un beso en la frente.  
"**Mami, cuando nace mi hermanito o hermanita"**  
"**La próxima o esta semana, hermosa"** Le contesto y tomo su mano poniéndola en mi vientre a lo cual el bebe contesta con una patadita.  
"**Hola, me llamo Aleena y soy tu hermana, tengo una cuata y un hermano. Se llaman Crista y Alex pero ninguno de ellos te va a amar tanto como yo"  
"Yo lo amare más!"** Se une Crista a la discusión y así siguen las niñas hablándole a mi estomago diciendo –Yo te amare mas- Y cosas así.

Luego de esto llegan Cato y Alex los cuales ya están listos para irse. "**Crista, Aleena, vámonos"** Les dice Cato a sus hijas y luego se acerca a mi dándome un beso en los labios y luego un beso a mi estomago. "**Llevare a los niños al colegio, vuelvo más tarde **"Luego los cuatro salen por la puerta.

Ahora estoy completamente sola, bueno, con el bebe en mi vientre. En este momento se me están antojando unos ricos tacos…O un pastel. ¿Por qué nunca me puedo elegir que quiero de comer? Taco y pastel son completamente diferentes…Cato dice que tengo muchos cambios de humor pero eso no es cierto, nunca cambio de humor…Ugh ya no quiero estar embarazada…Pero es que…Es tan hermoso estarlo…Bueno creo que mejor tomare una ducha.

Horas después de cuestionarme a mi misma si debería o no tomo una decisión voy al baño y me quito la ropa, preparo la bañera, primera vez en mucho tiempo… Dejo que el agua caliente la llene y antes de meterme la toco con el pie para verificar si la temperatura es agradable, después me introduzco completamente en ella.  
Agarro una pequeña toalla y la uso como si fuera una almohada, recargo mi cabeza en ella y me doy un pequeño masaje en el estomago. Dios mío no aguanto los talones. Suspiro y trato de relajarme. Una vez relajada empiezo a sentir un poco de dolor, es algo normal, siempre me ha pasado pero esta vez no es como las pasadas que solamente duele una vez, si no que esta doliendo mucho y es constante, me siento y arqueo mi espalda en dolor. Okay, todo estará bien. Trato de levantarme pero el dolor no me deja, es insoportable ¿Qué está pasando? Okay Clove relájate, todo estará bien. Ahora solamente tienes que tranquilizarte y esperar a que… Un dolor punzante me saca de mis pensamientos y no puedo aguantarlo más. Quito el tapón de la bañera para que el agua se valla completamente luego agarro un espejo y me reflejo en el. Dios mío, no puede ser, estoy empezando a dilatar…Eso significa que acabo de romper fuente y no me di cuenta porque estaba en el agua, supongo que…No queda más que pujar porque no puedo manejar al hospital dando a luz, una oposición seria llamar a Cato pero además de que Cato trabaja al otro lado del distrito dos no me puedo cambiar de posición porque cada vez duele más…Y mas…

Creo que… Empezare a pujar de una vez, me armo de valor y tomo aire luego pujo fuertemente. No, no puedo hacerlo, es demasiado dolor. Pero tengo que hacerlo…Tengo que hacerlo por el bebe así que sigo pujando y pujando, cada vez el dolor se incrementa. Tomo el espejo de nuevo para reflejarme y puedo alcanzar a ver lo que parecer ser la cabeza del bebe. Okay Clove sigue así, sigo pujando y pujando hasta que ya tengo la facilidad como para jalar de la cabeza y sacar a mí bebe. Aunque no trabajo de nada, había tomado una vez una clase de enfermería y corro con tanto suerte que esa misma fue de cómo ayudar a las mujeres que están dando a luz el pequeñísimo problema es que no sé cómo aplicarlo en mi obviamente. Tomo la cabeza de mi hijo y jalo delicadamente de ella. Mis gritos están provocando un eco en el baño y no tengo idea de que han de estar pensando los vecinos, probablemente que estoy matando a alguien o que alguien me está matando a mí.

Sigo gritando y jalando de la cabeza del bebe, esta doliendo tanto porque es la parte en donde tienen que salir los hombros, una vez los hombros fuera todo será un paraíso para mí. Vamos Clove, vamos bebe, nosotros podemos. Jalo por una última vez y el bebe por fin sale, lo tomo en mis brazos y esta sin moverse, sin reaccionar. Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas mientras trato que mi hijo reaccione. Estoy llorando desesperadamente, le doy pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda pero nada…El bebe no despierta, le abro la boca y le saco el líquido que tiene dentro pero no…No hay respuesta, no puedo evitar llorar como una loca. Mi bebe tiene que responder, gracias a Dios doy una última palmadita en la espada un poco más fuerte y escucho lo que ahora para mí es un canto de ángeles, mi bebe llorando por primera vez.

**CATO  
**Arreglo unos cuantos papeles en mi trabajo que ahora me tiene loco, por ser el hijo de la presidenta tengo muchas más responsabilidades, tengo que hacer feliz a la gente del Distrito 2… Por fin acabo y decido darme una vuelta por el centro de entrenamiento. Una vez que llego veo a Finnick, al cual le dimos trabajo, ayudando a uno que otro niño con algunas armas. Lyra ha empezado a estudiar y le va muy bien. Una vez que me doy cuenta de que todo marcha a la perfección me subo al carro y manejo hacia la casa, tengo ganas de ver a mi esposa. De saber como esta.

Llego a la casa y no escucho nada. Lo cual se me hace raro, Clove con estos cambios de humor o grita, llora, ríe...De todo. Subo las escaleras y abro la puerta del cuarto, probablemente este dormida o descansando pero no. Luego escucho algo que nunca se me olvidara, el llanto de un bebe. Oh Dios mío…Sigo la voz y doy en el baño, abro la puerta y veo a Clove tratando de calmar al bebe, la bañera está cubierta con sangre y ella está en shock y llorando fuertemente.  
"**Dios mío"** Corro mis dedos por mi cabello y también me quedo en shock, ella voltea a verme y en sus ojos puedo ver que pide por ayuda. Tomo una toalla y me pongo de rodillas enfrente de ella. Ella entiendo lo que quiero hacer así que pone al bebe en la toalla y se levanta, enredo al niño (porque es niño de pelito güero y ojos azules) en la toalla y hago que se calme, Clove se limpia la sangre y luego se enreda una toalla al cuerpo, quitándose el exceso de agua. Apenas puede caminar así que le ayudo a llegar hasta nuestro cuarto y escoge ropa cómoda y a toda prisa vamos al hospital.

Apenas llegamos me percato de que ella y el bebe estén bien, tengo que ir por los otros tres al colegio. Por fin llego a este lugar y se suben al carro.  
"**Bueno niños, vamos al hospital"** El carro se queda en completo silencio y los tres están boquiabiertos "**¿Qué? ¿No quieren conocer a su hermanito?"** Las niñas gritan en alegría y Alexander sonríe ampliamente. Sigo manejando hasta este lugar y llegamos, antes de estacionarme las niñas ya están corriendo hacia la puerta. Alex y yo nos bajamos cómoda y tranquilamente.

"**Clove Cronin"** Le dice Crista a la señorita encargada del hospital y esta les indica un cuarto. Ellas corren rápidamente y entran gritando a la habitación.

**CLOVE  
**Veo como unas cabecitas pasan a toda velocidad hacia la puerta luego la abren y veo a mis dos princesas, las cuales con la misma velocidad corren hacia mí y no dejan de preguntar por su hermano. "¿Cómo se va a llamar? ¿Cómo es?" Muchas preguntas relacionadas con el retumban en la habitación, luego veo como Alex y Cato entran y los dos me dan un beso en la mejilla.  
"**¿Cómo estas mama?"** Alex me dice sonriéndome y yo asiento con la cabeza dándole a entender "estoy bien". Luego por fin entra el doctor con el susodicho en brazos y me deja cargarlo, lo tomo en brazos y le doy un beso en la frente. Pienso en un nombre que ponerle y luego alguien llega a mi cabeza…Josh, mi hermano…Si, tuve un hermano el cual murió en los juegos, es muy doloroso recordarlo así que…Ni mi madre ni yo lo hacemos.  
_Flashback  
__"Prométeme que volverás" Le dice mi madre a mi hermano, el cual ha sido seleccionado para los juegos, yo tengo tan solo 8 años y me aterra el hecho de pensar que no lo volveré a ver jamás…Pero yo se que ganara, tengo esperanza en Josh. Josh asiente y luego se vuelve hacia mí y me levanta.  
"Volveré para estar con ustedes dos, ya lo verán, todo estará bien"__ Luego nos da un beso en la mejilla y me deja en el suelo. "Volveré, hermosas" Nos dice y un agente de la paz nos saca del cuarto. Quiero llorar...pero sé que si lo hago mi madre lo hará y no quiero eso…_

_Los juegos han empezado y todo marcha muy bien, Josh está en los últimos tres, todo va perfecto hasta que…Un muto, un muto le llega por atrás y lo despedaza completamente, los gritos de Josh y los intentos de salvarse nunca se borraran de mi mente.  
__End of flashback_

Cato sabe perfectamente lo que paso con Josh así que cuando le pregunto si así podemos llamarlo el accede sin si quiera pensarlo.  
"** Se llamara Josh, es su nuevo hermanito"** Las niñas quieren cargarlo pero claro que no las dejare, Josh es demasiado delicado como para que lo carguen unas niñas que están completamente emocionadas y no saben ni lo que hacen, Cato no deja de tomar fotos y también video, Alex solamente está sentado viéndonos y riéndose de las niñas .

"**¿Qué paso mi celosito?" ** Le pregunto a Alex pero este responde:  
"**No estoy celoso"** Dice Alex levantándose y dándole un beso Josh en la frente "**Vez? Además si estuviera celoso ni siquiera estaría en el cuarto"** La verdad es que no está celoso pero me gusta molestarlo.

Después de unos días el doctor nos da de alta del hospital y podemos regresa r casa, voy al que ahora será cuarto de Josh y lo pongo en su cunita.  
"**Bueno mi amor, bienvenido a este mundo…Ya conociste a tus hermanos a tus padres y…"** Alguien me interrumpe, bueno…No es alguien es mucha gente, gente que viene a conocer a Josh, por el ruido que hicieron cuando abrieron la puerta hicieron que le bebe se despertara y se pusiera a llorar. Perfecto, ahora tenemos que hacer que se calme.  
"**Dios mío, esta hermoso Clove"** Dice Jen la cual efectivamente está embarazada y ya tendrá a su hija después me da un regalito, luego llega Marissa.  
"**Cato y tu son una maquina de bebes, además de que todos tus hijos son preciosos"** Tengo que admitirlo, mis hijos son las personas más hermosas que yo he conocido, y no lo digo porque soy su madre…O bueno tal vez si pero toda la gente dice que están muy hermosos, las mujeres no le quitan el ojo de encima a Alex.

La gente pasa y pasa cada vez es más gente, se me acercan, conocen a Josh, me dan un regalo y se van. Me quedo con Jen y Marissa tratando de hacer que Josh se calme, algo imposible.  
"**Clove, no tendrá hambre?"** Muy cierto, lo más seguro es que el bebe tenga hambre. Las chicas se cubren los ojos y me descubro el pecho para darle a Josh, luego ya pueden abrir sus ojos.  
"**¿Por qué yo no puedo tener hijos?**" Pregunta Marissa  
"**Porque para tener un hijo tienes que tener un novio…Al que no tienes, querida"** Contesta Jen dando un pequeño masaje a su vientre. Yo solamente rio mientras le hago caritas a Josh, una vez que termina me lo pongo en el hombro y doy palmaditas en su espalda.  
"**Tengo que tomar nota y aprender de una madre con experiencia"** Dice Jen refiriéndose a mí y pues si…Tengo experiencia con esto de los hijos aunque solamente tenga 28 años.

El día a acabado, por fin podre descansar, camino hacia el cuarto con Cato y me aviento en la cama, tomo aire profundamente y luego lo exhalo. Este día a sido demasiado cansado, sin duda… pero por fin todo está en calma hasta que de pronto escucho al bebe llorar, y aquí vamos otra vez, digo sonriendo y luego escucho a Cato decir "**Yo ire"**

* * *

****espero que les haya gustado, luego subo el otro capitulo, besos!


	6. Chapter 6

**CLOVE  
**Ayer Josh cumplió 3 añitos, todos, absolutamente todos le dieron un regalo ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea, solamente sé que a Alex y a las cuatas le hicieron lo mismo. Alexander ya tiene 15 años y las niñas tienen 12, Cato tiene 32 y yo tengo 31, todo bien todo bien, estamos en buenas edades.

Alexander se acerca a mí cargando a Josh mientras este juega con el borde de su camisetita.  
"**Mama, iré a dar una vuelta, luego vengo"** Apunto a Josh y luego pregunto  
"**¿Con él? Mas te vale que no le pase nada, Alexander. Es tu responsabilidad y confió en ti"** El asiente y luego sale con Josh. Alexander cree que una buena manera de atraer chicas es mostrándoles que le pone atención a su hermanito, o que se verá lindo cargando a un bebe.

**ALEX  
****"Me quiero quitar esto"** Dice Josh jalando de su camiseta…Es igual a mí, siempre me estoy paseando en la casa sin camisa, las niñas piensan que es asqueroso, mi madre me felicita por mis músculos y pues mi papa…Mi papa hace exactamente lo mismo, se pasea sin camisa.  
"**Pues quítatelo"** Le digo y lo pongo en el suelo, luego él se la quita y sale corriendo. Doy un fuerte suspiro y luego lo persigo.  
"**Josh, ven para acá"** Digo volteando los ojos pero él sigue corriendo con su camiseta en la mano. Corro un poco más rápido y por fin lo atrapo, lo levanto y le arrebato la camisa de las manos.  
"**Mira, me ayudaras a conseguir mujeres?"** Luego de un rato pienso en ella…En esa chica que me tiene "loco" por así decirlo desde que me acuerdo.  
"**No, no soy un juguete"** Dice Josh haciendo pucheros y yo le aplasto la boca con mi mano para quitárselos.  
"**Deja de hacer eso, inútil"** Le doy un beso en la frente.  
"**No soy ningún inútil, Alex"** Me dice poniendo cara triste  
"**No, por supuesto que no"** Aprieto su cachete y le hago cosquillas, dos chicas se acercan y ven a Josh.  
"**¡Que bonito! Hola bebe ¿Cuántos años tienes?"** Pregunta la pelirroja, Josh hace una seña de tres con sus dedos.  
"**¿Es tu hermanito?"** Me pregunta la morena.  
"**Si, se llama Josh, yo soy Alex"** Le digo sonriendo y luego me voltean a ver después a Josh  
"**Lo único diferente es el pelo, el lo tiene dorado y tu lo tienes rubio **"Me dice la pelirroja que después se pone a platicar con Josh  
"**Que lindo que cuides a tu hermanito, es muy tierno de tu parte"** Dice la morena sin quitarme el ojo de encima y luego yo sonrió. Lo admito, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… Pero pues se que alguien así nunca se fijaría en mi, menos porque su padre lo tiene prohibido y ella lo obedece al pie de la letra. Luego las chicas empiezan a gritar porque Josh hizo algo "tierno" y él se asusta y me abraza por el cuello.  
"**Vámonos, me dan miedo"** Me susurra en el oído y yo le doy golpecitos en la espalda…Y si es cierto, estas chicas dan un poco de miedo.  
"**Bueno señoritas, me tengo que ir, un gusto conocerlas"** Les digo guiñando el ojo y ellas se sonrojan. Luego camino hacia otra parte.  
"**Ew, mujeres"** Dice Josh y yo solamente rio, me acuerdo cuando yo era niño y no quería saber nada de mujeres…Digamos que los tiempos han cambiado y mucho.  
"**Alex, me amas?"**  
"**Claro que te amo, eres mi hermano pequeño, así como amo a las cuatas te amo a ti"** Le digo dándole un zape en la cabeza.  
"**Gracias por demostrarme tu amor"** Me dice sobándose la cabeza.

Oh Dios mío pero que es lo que estoy viendo ¿Acaso es mi hermanita Aleena con un chico sentados en una banca? Pues si no lo es esa niña es exactamente igual a Aleena. Le pongo la camisa otra vez al nudista que tengo en brazos y lo dejo en el suelo. Luego el sale corriendo hacia "Aleena".  
"**Alee!"** Le grita Josh y esta abre los brazos para cargarlo. Definitivamente es Aleena no creo que otra niña nada mas cargara a esta cosa porque si.  
"**Papa te va a matar"** El digo sonriendo de lado. "**Y yo lo voy a matar a él"** Le digo mirando al niño que está a su lado.  
"**Deja de ser celoso Alexander, el es Carlos es solamente un amigo…"** Claro…Ahora así se les llama.  
"**Ah, que bien…Que bien. Vete con cuidado niño"** Le digo y luego tomo a Josh del brazo y lo levanto.  
"**Alexander lo estas lastimando!"**Por favor…No estoy lastimando al niño, el se está riendo… Luego siento que mi teléfono vibra, lo contesto y es mi padre. Dice que nos regresemos a la casa porque mi madre está empezando a preocuparse. Incluye a Aleena la cual se supone que tengo que ir a recoger a la casa de su amiga. "**Era papa, que nos vallamos a la casa ya. Lo siento amigo"** Me pongo a Josh en los hombros y tomo a Aleena de la muñeca.  
"**Un noviecito huh"** Ella rueda los ojos y luego contesta.  
"**Claro que no, Alex. Josh jálale los pelos"** Josh le hace caso y me jala el cabello.  
"**Inútil no vuelvas a hacer eso"** Le digo y le doy un golpe en las manos y este se pone a llorar.  
"**Ven mi amor"** Lo carga Aleena y lo consuela.

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa y ahí está mama, toda preocupada y cuando ve que Josh tiene lagrimas en los ojos se preocupa más.  
"**Dios mío ¿Qué paso?"** Dice agarrando a Josh puesto que este estiro sus brazos hacia ella "**¿Qué paso bebe?"** Y como era de esperarse, me acusan y me castigan…

**CLOVE  
**Como se le ocurre a este niño llamarle inútil a su hermanito de tres años, es solamente un bebe. Pongo a Josh en el suelo y luego les hablo a los otros dos.  
"**Vallan por Crista, díganle que estaremos en la alberca, Aleena llévate a Josh porque no quiero que Alex le haga algo"** Aleena lo levanta y se va seguida por Alex. Luego yo me cambio a un bikini negro y Cato también.  
"**Mira que combinados andamos hoy"** Le digo guiñando y caminando hacia la alberca cuando siento un impacto en mi trasero.  
"**Perdona, tenía que hacerlo, siempre lo he amado"** Me dice riendo y levantándome para aventarme a la alberca.  
"**Ni se te ocurra Cronin! ¡No!"** Grito a todo pulmón y no sirve de nada porque ya estoy dentro de la alberca, seguida por un esposo bastante inmaduro que apenas está adentro y pone debajo del agua y me besa, yo lo beso de vuelta y pongo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, luego salimos a la superficie por algo de aire pero no rompemos el beso. Seguimos besándonos y Cato aprieta mis pechos haciéndome gemir, luego escucho una vocecita…Vocecita la cual siempre nos interrumpe pero nunca nos había visto.  
"**Interrumpo?"** Pregunta Alex levantando la ceja, Cato me deja ir y los dos nos ponemos completamente rojos. Alex tiene muy buen cuerpo como para tener 15 años, creo que he hecho hijos muy bonitos. Crista se desarrollo antes que Aleena así que tiene el cuerpo un poco más bonito que la otra pero cuando sean unas mujeres serán completamente hermosas.  
"**Ven mi amor"** Digo agarrando a Josh entre mis brazos y poniéndolo adentro de la alberca pero sin dejarlo ir, el salpica el agua y sonríe. Se lo paso a Cato y salgo de la alberca, voy por la cámara. Primera vez que Alex accede a esto.

Empiezo a tomar video.  
"**Alexander voltea para acá"** le digo y voltea a la cámara sin ganas, luego un juguete le rebota en la cabeza.  
"**¿Qué te pasa inútil?!"** Le grita a Josh y le devuelve el juguete, obviamente mucho más fuerte. Josh se pone a llorar y Cato lo tranquiliza, perfecto…Primera vez que grabo en video y Alex este enojado, mientras el otro no deja de llorar… Aun asi ellos se aman y los dos lo saben. Alex saca a Josh de la alberca y lo tomo de la mano luego se levantan y caminan hacia donde esta un bate en el jardín, Josh lo levanta y Alex le dice como colocarlo. Luego se levanta y queda justo atrás de Josh, Josh hace el bate para atrás con mucha fuerza pegándole a Alex ahí...Justamente ahí, en ese lugar tan sensible de los hombres. Alex grita en dolor y se tira al suelo sosteniéndose ahí.  
"**Dios mío"** Digo y camino hacia Alex, Cato también tiene una cara de dolor y las cuatas no dejan de reírse.  
"**Mamita…Mamita hermosa"** Me dice Alex agarrándome de la mano y apretando fuertemente, con una voz un poco aguda dice "**No tendrás nietos mamita"** Me dice y sigue con las piernas bien apretadas y agarrándose. Quiero reírme pero…Es mi hijo y verlo sufrir así me da… ¿Tristeza y risa? Josh se ha empezando a reír y Alex lo ve como que lo quiere matar…Dios mío todo esto está grabado.  
Alex se levanta y se va caminando, parece que va cojeando, todavía duele.

**CATO  
**Le estoy haciendo algo de comer a Josh cuando de repente llega Aleena y se sienta en una silla en la barra de la cocina.  
"**Papi, sabes que Alex usa a Josh para atraer mujeres?"  
"Eso es cierto" **Escucho que Crista grita desde la sala.  
"**Papa, ya sabes que Aleena tiene novio?"** Dice Alex y rápidamente me vuelvo hacia Aleena comiéndola con la mirada, luego veo la cabecita de Crista asomarse.  
"**¿Cómo?" **Alex asiente y luego volteo a ver Crista y ella se va rápidamente.  
"**Alex no entiende que no es mi novio, es solamente un amigo con el cual hare un proyecto de inglés y ya"**  
"**A claro…Un amigo, claro por supuesto **"Le digo a Aleena y después el teléfono timbra y lo contesto. Es un niño que pregunta por Aleena, le digo que si se encuentra que quien la busca y dice Carlos…Con que te llamas Carlos maldito roba hijas. Le paso el teléfono a Aleena y la obligo a quedarse donde esta pero que ponga el teléfono en altavoz. Alex y yo escuchamos cada detalle con precisión.  
"**Entonces, cuando empezamos a hacer el proyecto?"** Dice el niño y Aleena nos mata con la mirada, creo que es cierto… Luego ella cuelga y nos gruñe.  
"**Celosos"** Se levanta y se va del lugar, luego llega Crista y se le avienta a Alex, en su espalda como hacia conmigo.  
"**¿Papi, me dejas tener novio?"**Alex la cacha y se la pone en los hombros.  
"**No y tengan cuidado"** Le digo apuntando el abanico en el techo. Luego por fin el termino de hacer el sándwich al niño y se lo doy.  
"**Papa, que pasa si tengo sexo sin condón"**…  
"**Pues…La mujer queda embarazada niño inteligente"** Le digo suspirando a tal preguntan tan estúpida.  
"**Y si te digo que tuve sexo sin condón ¿Qué me haces?"** ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu que!?  
"**Te mato"** Le digo agarrándolo contra la pared, tomándolo del cuello.  
"**Un poco agresivo papa"** Me dice agarrando mi muñeca "**Pero creo que seguiré vivo por un buen tiempo, no he tenido sexo con nadie"** Otra bromita de estas Alexander, obviamente no voy a matar a mi hijo pero si le pondría una buena…  
**"Mas te vale"** Le digo soltándolo y dándole un golpe padre-a-hijo en la espalda que él me devuelve. "**Ha, virgen"** Me burlo de él y el rueda los ojos  
"**Las tengo a mis pies, papa"**  
"**Pero no a la que de verdad quieres o sí?"** Le digo refiriéndome a  ella  
"**Pues…Sabes cómo es, respeta las decisiones de su padre y todo eso…"**  
"**La verdad no creo que Finnick tenga algún inconveniente si sales con su hija, digo yo dejaría a mis hijas ser novias de los hijos de alguien que yo conozca…Bueno tal vez no"**

**ALEX  
**Me cuesta admitirlo pero desde que conozco a Lyra estoy enamorado de ella, es…Es simplemente perfecta, su pelo castaño, sus ojos café oscuro…Ella es perfecta. Yo…Yo la amo. Lástima que ella no me corresponde, puedo tener a todas las chicas del distrito muriendo por mí pero si no la tengo a ella simplemente no estoy completo. Hemos deja de hablar desde hace ya un tiempo y la verdad me he sentido muy mal al respecto. Mi padre sabe que yo me siento atraído por ella y creo que mi madre también, la verdad para mí eso no tiene nada de malo. No me gusta tenerles secretos a mis padres aunque si les tengo uno que otro. Después de un rato, mi padre habla.  
"**¿Por qué no intentas ir a verla?" **Buena pregunta, Cato Cronin…Entonces me armo de valor y asiento, salgo caminando por la puerta. Está bien…Lyra no vive a muchas casas de aquí así que supongo que llegare rápido.

Una vez que llego pues… Veo algo que cualquier chico enamorado no quisiera ver. A su mujer besando a otro tipo…Supongo que Lyra no ha perdido el tiempo y se ha conseguido algún tipo de novio aunque no tenga ningún permio…Sonare un poco ridículo pero me rompió el corazón, apenas venia para intentar que nuestra relación mejorara o volviera a la normalidad pero por lo que veo alguien más la está haciendo feliz así que será mejor dejarla ser feliz. Si yo la amo y ella no simplemente tengo que dejarla ir.

* * *

no ando tan inspiradilla! no me juzguen pero tratare que el siguiente tenga muchas cositas. un beso!


	7. Chapter 7

**ALEX  
**Debo de admitirlo aunque se escuche terriblemente estúpido, ver a Lyra besando a otro chico…Me ha roto el corazón, se que sueno como un estúpido, como un tonto yo que se pero es la verdad, de verdad me siento muy mal. Tiene que haber algún modo de atraer la atención de esa niña pero no tengo idea de cómo… Puedo darle unas rosas, nah demasiado cursi. ¿Un perrito? Qué tal si es alérgica…Un montón de preguntas pasan por mi cabeza. Veo un lado y ahí uno de mis instrumentos, mi guitarra. La tomo en mis manos y pienso por un momento…Le puedo escribir una canción…Chicas antes me han hecho sufrir mucho pero ninguna como Lyra, con ella si siento un vacio si no la tengo a mi lado, así que pongo mis sentimientos y empiezo a escribir:  
_  
"Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
Cada calle o laberinto que cruce  
Porque el cielo a conspirado en mi favor  
Y en segundo de rendirme te encontré"_

Que más sentimientos me da esa mujer…Es que Lyra simplemente es perfecta, yo la amo. Me burlo de mí por estos sentimientos, me estoy haciendo débil por una mujer pero ¿Qué más da? Mi padre lo fue y se supone que él es el hombre más valiente del distrito dos

_Piel con piel  
El corazón se me desarma  
Me haces bien  
Enciendes luces en mi alma_

Esta canción es un poco cursi, lo admito pero supongo que a una mujer le debe de gustar

_Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás  
Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_

Ahora llego la hora de mis acordes. Por fin de un buen tiempo de estar poniendo acordes en la guitarra y perfeccionando la letra la canción esta lista ahora solo tengo que esperar el momento indicado para atacarla con esa canción. Esperemos que ese tipo al que estaba besando solamente sea una clase de amigo un tanto cariñoso…

Me fijo por la ventana, la casa de Lyra queda a unas cuentas de la mía y ella normalmente pasa por aquí cuando va de regreso del centro de entrenamiento (hoy es mi día libre) Por fin veo a la chica caminar frente a mi casa y salto de la ventana y caigo enfrente de ella, guitarra en mano.  
"**Hola Lyra"** Le digo sonriendo y ella me devuelve la sonrisa  
"**Hola Cronin"** Ríe un poco y señala a la guitarra… Tomo aire y luego digo  
"**Veras…Esto...Bueno esta...Más bien…Solamente escucha"** Vuelvo a tomar aire y empiezo a tocar y cantar la canción mientras no le quito los ojos de encima. Ella se pone completamente roja y luego los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, termino la canción y hay un silencio de varios minutos, por fin lo rompo.  
"**Tengo sentimientos por ti desde aproximadamente…Que te conocí y pues… Lyra yo te quiero y mucho"** Lyra mira al suelo y luego susurra  
"**Lo siento, Alex"** Con eso basto para que mis esperanzas completamente se derrumbara, doy un paso hacia adelante y tomo su mano. "**E-Estoy con alguien más y… E-El también me quiere mucho" **Aprieto su mano y trato de ser fuerte, de no quebrarme enfrente de ella, luego la suelto.  
"**Esta bien"** Le digo frotando la parte de atrás de mi nuca y saco la hoja en la que escribí la canción y se la doy "**Bueno la escribí para ti así que…Supongo que es tuya"** Le doy un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la casa donde cierro la puerta y subo las escaleras.

**CLOVE  
**"**Cato, mi amor ¿Se te antoja a…"** Me detengo cuando veo a Alex entrar por la puerta cabizbajo y sosteniendo su guitarra, lo apunto y me encojo en hombros y Cato contesta negando con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no tiene idea de lo que pasa. Camino hacia Cato y luego veo por la ventana, obviamente la chica que está afuera es Lyra, tiene un papel en las manos y se está quitando las lágrimas de los ojos. ¿Dios mío, que abra pasado? Supongo que Alex no quiere hablar de esto así que no insistiré con el tema.  
"**Si, se me antoja una Clove bien rica"** Oh Dios mío, comprometedor no es así? Me agarra de la mano y me sienta encima del.  
"**Mi amor, estamos en la sala"** Le digo y me trato de poner de pie pero él me tiene bien agarrada de las caderas.  
"**Ándale Clover"** Me acuesta en el sillón y se pone entre mis piernas.  
"**Cato…"** Empieza a besar mi cuello y luego mi hombro, corro mis dedos por su pelo y enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura…Puedo decir que alguien está empezando a cantar victoria.  
Cato me agarra mis pechos y los apachurra, amo que haga eso, sabe perfectamente cómo. Froto un poco mis caderas contra las de él y puedo sentir el bulto en sus pantalones que no había sentido desde que Josh nació puesto que no hemos tenido sexo desde entonces.  
"**Te voy a hacer mía" **Susurra en mi oído y me levanta, luego camina hasta la habitación y me coloca en la cama.

Me levanta la blusa y me la quita, luego arranca el brasier y muerde mis pezones, oh Dios mío. Gimo en placer y como ve que me agrada muerde más fuerte y masajea mi otro pecho. Luego mueve una de sus manos a mi entrepierna y empieza a dar un pequeño masaje en círculos, arqueo mi espalda y gimo un poco más fuerte. Luego se baja los pantalones y el bóxer, dejando que su miembro salte fuera de ellos.  
Me agarra del pelo y me inca en el piso luego se inserta el solo en mi boca, pongo una mano en su cadera y cierro los ojos, empiezo a ir de adelante hacia atrás y el marca un ritmo con su cadera. Aprieto sus testículos suavemente y le saco un gemido, pone la mano en mi cabeza y me hace ir hasta adentro. Luego suelta mi cabeza y tomo su miembro entre mis manos, succiono un poco en la punta y luego enredo mi lengua alrededor de esta, después me voy hasta adentro otra vez. Cada vez se hace más grande y no sé porque, Cato está haciendo pequeños gemiditos, pero son suficientes para mí por fin estoy sintiendo que esta apunto de venirse, me separo y lo acaricio rápidamente hasta que sin querer se viene en mi cara. Dios mío no puedo evitar reírme, el también se ríe pero está un poco rojo.  
"**Perdóname, a veces no lo puedo controlar"** No tienes de que preocuparte Cato…Todo está bien. Me quito el liquido espeso de la cara o bueno eso pensé yo…Luego sin saberlo entra Josh corriendo hacia nuestro cuarto y se avienta a los brazos de Cato, este lo levanta y lo pone a mi nivel.  
"**Mami ¿Por qué tienes lechita en la cara?"** Me dice y pasa su dedo por lo que él piensa que es leche y esta apunto de llevárselo a la boca, detengo su mano y la limpio.  
"**No mi amor, no te va a gustar esa leche, solamente la toman los adultos y no es mágica"** Para un niñito de tres años la magia existe.  
"**No la quiero"** Dice haciendo pucheros. Cato está completamente rojo y yo me quito el resto de este. Josh se pone a platicar con Cato y luego entra Alex al cuarto, según él está feliz pero yo lo veo bastante mal.  
"**¿Qué tienes mi vida?"** Le digo tomándolo de la mano y niega con la cabeza.

**CATO  
**Este niño tiene el corazón roto y de eso no tengo ninguna duda, al parecer cree que pudo haber perdido la amistad de Lyra si esta no le correspondió, yo sigo insistiendo que halle la forma de llegar hasta el corazón de esa niña aunque sí con una canción que el mismo escribió no lo logro pues estará un poco difícil.  
"**Hoy una niña me trato de dar un beso"** Dice Josh con cara de asco.  
"**Dile a ese niño que tu eres mío"** Le dice Clove y lo avienta a la cama luego le hace cosquillas.  
"**¿Y tu bebe?"** Le digo a Alex riendo y este suspira.  
"**Papa no soy un bebe, tengo 15 años"** Muy grande que ha de estar el niño, yo tengo 31 años y todavía me considero joven, además estos niños siempre serán los bebes de Clove.

**ALEX  
**No tengo nada interesante que hacer, mis padres le están dando tiempo al bebe y a las cuatas no las puedo molestar porque simplemente no están en la casa…Creo que…Si hare eso.  
Camino hasta mi cuarto y cierro la puerta, prendo la computadora y espero a que esta se cargue, por fin está cargada y me meto a una página porno ¿Qué? Soy hombre y eso es completamente normal, tengo que tener "Mi hora feliz" Así es como me dijo mi padre que la llamara y bueno creo que en un momento de depresión no sería malo tener "Mi hora feliz".

Por fin la pagina está cargada y elijo un video, me siento en una silla y pongo la computadora en una mesa, bajo los pantalones y bóxers y la hora feliz empieza, el video esta regular, nada bueno nada malo la verdad, así me la paso aproximadamente 40 minutos hasta que por fin siento que llega… Cuando está a punto de llegar alguien abre la puerta. Maldita sea que no sea ni mi mama, porque me asesina, ni Josh porque me hará preguntas, ni las cuatas porque las dejaría traumadas de por vida. Luego veo a mi padre, bueno por lo menos es el pero recibiré burlas por siempre. Me paro en un reflejo pero se me olvida completamente que tengo los pantalones y bóxers abajo, me pongo todo rojo y luego mi padre habla.  
"**Bueno Alexander creo que se te olvido la regla numero uno: la puerta con llave"** Me dice riéndose y luego me subo los pantalones y bóxers pero demasiado tarde, no lo puedo contener mas y me vengo en los pantalones, ahora si seré la burla de mi padre de por vida, no deja de reírse, ahora lo hace cada vez más fuerte.  
"**Me iré a bañar"** Le digo suspirando y me meto al baño, todavía puedo escuchar su risa lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a gente de otros distritos.

Ah que asco, me quito los pantalones y los aviento a la regadera para limpiarlos, mi mama me hará preguntas de esto pero ya improvisare, nunca pensé poder escuchar a mi padre reírse tan fuerte.

**CATO  
**Dios mío nunca antes me había reído tanto, ver a mi hijo viendo videos porno y viniéndose en sus pantalones se que a las mujeres les parecerá algo extraño pero para mí es completamente normal, me paso con un amigo mío pero yo, a diferencia de Alex, no me vine en los pantalones, ojala y Clove no escuche mis risas aunque lo veo un poco imposible.  
"**¿Qué fue?"** Se me acerca Clove cargando a Josh que se ha quedado dormido en su hombro.  
"**Bromas de hombres, nunca lo entenderías. ¿Quieres que te ayude?"** Le digo y se trata de separar a Josh pero este cada vez se agarra mas fuerte a su cuerpo.  
"**No"** Susurra Josh y se agarra más apretado, Clove niega con la cabeza y sonríe, luego me da un besito en los labios y camina al cuarto de Josh, yo la sigo.

Llegamos al cuarto y lo acuesta en su cama pero este se pone a llorar.  
"**Si no te callas te va a comer el animal que está debajo de tu cama"** Creo que eso no ayudo mucho porque empezó a llorar mas fuerte pero ahora se aventó a Clove.  
"**Cato, cállate tu o el animal te va a comer a ti" **Me dice Clove cargando a Josh y haciendo que se calme. "Cómeme" Le digo con los labios y luego me muerdo el labio inferior, obviamente lo hago como broma y ella perfectamente lo capta. Por fin logra calmar a Josh, solo Clove es la que puede calmarlos, cuando Alex era chico y lloraba yo trataba de calmarlo pero era imposible, luego con las cuatas era peor porque lloraba una y luego la otra y ahora con este niño es lo mismo, nadie puedo calmarlo solo Clove.  
"**Mi amor, no hay nada debajo de la cama, ándale descansa"** Le dice dando un besito en su frente "**Te amo"** Luego me avienta afuera del cuarto.  
"**Que buena ayuda, Cronin"** me dice volteando los ojos.  
"**Me perdonas Clover?"** Simplemente lo odia, me mete un golpe juguetón en el brazo y luego corre hacia el cuarto. Se avienta en la cama y camino seductoramente hacia ella (de juego) Ella ríe y luego le guiño y muerdo mi labio, hago una sentadilla y ella ríe un poco más, luego caigo sobre ella y la comienzo a besar.  
"**Todavía no he acabado"** Le digo y bajo sus pantalones, mi erección bajo pero en un momento volverá, le quito la ropa interior y me agacho hasta quedar al nivel de su entrepierna, paso mi lengua por esta y ella gime, mientras la sigo chupando muevo una de mis manos a la mesita de al lado y saco un condón, odio usar condón pero Clove insiste en que debo de hacerlo. Vamos por turnos, ella toma la pastilla o yo uso condón. Meto un dedo dentro de Clove y ella gime, luego me pongo el condón y dejo pequeños chupetones en sus piernas, luego me levanto y pongo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y me introduzco en ella, simplemente es perfecto porque su vagina tiene el tamaño de mi miembro porque soy el único que ha tenido sexo con ella entonces todo es perfecto, ni tan apretado y ni tan flojo, por así decirlo. Voy un poco más rápido hasta que la hago gemir alto, y me inclino para dar chupetones en sus pechos, como amo esos pechos, sigo dando pequeños chupetones mientras voy cada vez más rápido, luego me doy la vuelta y Clove está arriba de mi, mueve sus caderas de atrás para adelante, lo cual me encanta que haga y de vez en cuando me saca gemidos pero ella está casi gritando, debo de ser bueno en esto. Pongo sus manos en sus pechos y ella los aprieta, lo cual hace que me excite mas y valla más rápido, estoy a punto de venirme y voy más rápido y más adentro hasta que por fin me vengo y ella también alcanza el orgasmo cayendo arriba de mi y respirando rápidamente, la abrazo y la pego a mi protectoramente después le doy un beso en la cabeza.  
"**Te amo…Demasiado"** Le digo y acaricio su pelo.  
"**Yo te amo mas"** Me contesta.  
"**Gracias…Gracias por mi familia, Clove. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo, simplemente no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi"** Le susurro y ella voltea a verme, con sus ojitos vidriosos.  
"**Mi amor, no tienes que agradecerme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer porque todo esto lo he hecho simplemente gracias a ti, te amo con toda mi alma"** Me dice y me da un beso tierno en los labios.

La sigo abrazando hasta que se queda dormida encima mío, tengo que ir por las niñas a casa de sus amigas pero no sé como quitarme a mi mujer de arriba, con cuidado la recuesto en la cama y le pongo la sabana encima, luego me visto y bajo las escaleras para ir por las cuatas. Se me ha hecho tarde pero ellas deben de estar felices con sus amigas así que no tengo por qué preocuparme, me subo al carro y manejo hasta la casa de su amiga Lila, sueno el claxon y ellas se suben al carro, luego se van secreteando según ellas pero entiendo completamente todo lo que dice.  
"**Creo que me gusta Isaac"** Le dice Aleena a Crista y luego Crista responde.  
"**Esta muy guapo"** Y siguen secreteándose cosas.  
"**¿Qué te gusta quien, niña?"** Le pregunto a Aleena y ella se pone completamente roja.  
"**La verdad es que no estoy segura papa, no es mi tipo **"Contesta.  
"**Pues yo desde ahorita les digo que no quiero que ninguna de ustedes me salga con noviecito, no están en edad"** Las dos se quejan y yo rio para mí mismo. Amo ser un padre celoso aunque ni a ellas ni a Clove les agrade la idea, no importa la verdad, estas niñas viven conmigo o sea que yo les mando y me tienen que obedecer, soy su padre y no quiero ningún muchachito besándolas ni diciéndoles cosas, tengo a Alexander de mi lado que es exactamente igual de celoso que yo.

* * *

perdonen la tardanza es que ultimamente no he andado tan inspirada :c pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo, luego subo el otro un besooo!  
Creo en ti- Reik  Asi se llama la cancion que Alex "escribio" para Lyra


	8. Chapter 8

**CLOVE  
**"**Ven para acá mi amor" ** Digo cargando a mi bebe de tres años en brazos, lo pongo en mi regazo y luego le doy palmaditas en el estómago.  
"**¿Tu papa ya te…"** Cato me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la oración.  
"**Clove, tienes que irte de aquí, al distrito 13, pero ya"** ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso o qué? Y porque esta tan apurado?... Hago que Josh enrede sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura.  
"**¿Qué paso?"** Creo que no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Cato empaca las cosas lo más rápido que puede y varios agentes de la paz entran al lugar. ¿Cuándo les dimos permiso de que entraran?  
"**Clove, escúchame bien, pase lo que pase no te despegues ni de Alex, las cuatas o Josh, okay?"** Yo creo que primero me tiene que dar una explicación de lo que está pasando.  
"**No me voy de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa**"  
"**Digamos que el presidente Snow, bueno…Mi abuelo, se acaba de dar cuenta que su verdadera hija es mi madre, no le agradó mucho la idea y quiere separarme de ustedes, algo que no permitiré"** Ni siquiera tiene lógica, obviamente Cato me está ocultando algo.  
"**Cato tu historia no tiene lógica, ahora explícame por favor"** Le digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
"**No quieren bastardos en la familia de los presidentes, me quieren matar Clove, ahora vete por favor"** ¿M-Matar? Dejo a Josh en la cama y un agente de la paz lo toma en brazos. Tomo a Cato del cuello y lo acerco hacia mí, mis manos no dejan de temblar, no lo puedo perder.  
"**Mi madre descubrió todo esto y quiere que me vaya de aquí lo antes posible pero yo no quiero que nada les pase a ustedes. El plan de Snow es revivir a los tributos de los 74° Juegos del hambre y que ellos mismos vengan a matarme que por "Venganza"" ** Por Dios eso es físicamente imposible, no se puede revivir a alguien que ya está muerto aunque con la tecnología del Capitolio ya no se ni que pensar. Sigo teniendo agarrado a Cato del cuello de su camisa y no lo quiero soltar, no quiero perder a mi esposo. El y mis hijos son mi razón de ser.

Un agente de la paz me toma por detrás y me aleja de Cato. **Llévensela por favor, a ella y a los niños, lejos, al distrito trece, lo más rápido que puedan"** No me pueden separar de él, Josh a empezando a llorar por todos los gritos que he pegado y por todo el desorden que está presenciando pero no puedo tener otra reacción más que esta. Alex tiene a las dos cuatas tomadas de la mano y corre hacia afuera para después meterse en una camioneta, la misma en la cual segundos después me meterían a mí y a Josh. Trato de abrir la puerta de la camioneta pero luego los llantos de tres de mis hijos me distraen y me obligan a volverme hacia ellos y tratar de calmarlos.  
"**Escúchenme bien, todo va a estar bien, simplemente no se separen ni de Alex ni de mi"** Alex y yo digamos que somos los más preparados para esto, yo soy una ganadora y Alex es el mejor del distrito dos pero…Quiero saber cómo esta Cato, me voy a un rincón y me pongo a llorar desesperadamente luego la camioneta se detiene de golpe. Levanto la vista y la puerta se abre, un tipo agarra a Crista de la mano y la jala hacia afuera, Aleena en un intento de rescatarla quiere regresarla a la camioneta pero terminan llevándosela a ella también, Alex me avienta a Josh y luego sale corriendo tras de ellos pero un carro se acaba de llevar a mis dos niñas, Alex corre detrás del vehículo pero es imposible alcanzarlo.  
"**¡Mierda!"** Lo escucho gritar en coraje y sigue gritando más obscenidades mientras yo trato de calmar a mi otro hijito que no puede dejar de llorar.  
"**Ve adentro"** Un agente le obliga a Alex pero este responde gritando  
"**¡Tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!" **No puedo dejar de temblar, quiero pensar que mis hijas están ahí afuera, con Alex pero dentro de mí presiento que mis pensamientos son equivocados.

Por fin después de un tiempo Alex está en la camioneta y no puede dejar de llorar. Afirmativo, se han llevado a mis niñas y no tengo ni idea de a dónde, el corazón se me va a salir…No sé si pensar que Cato me ha estado mintiendo con todo esto… Creo que no quieren matar a Cato…A los que quieren matar es a nosotros y no es precisamente Snow, si no el Capitolio entero y no por culpa de Cato…Si no por la mía, por haber salido de la arena junto con Finnick Odair…Finnick Odair, maldita sea esto le debe de estar pasando a él también… Hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto ahí y todo estaría en paz…

Llegamos al distrito trece, mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, quiero matarme en este momento pero mis niños me necesitan. Me bajo de la camioneta y todo es completamente diferente, el pasto, el ambiente, todo, todo, la primera cara conocida que veo es la de Coin que también se nota muy preocupada cuando no ve a sus nietas.  
"**¿C-Clove?"** Tartamudea un poco y yo le contesto con sollozos y aventándome a ella haciendo que me abrase. Me duele el corazón como no tienen una idea, mis niñas me hacen demasiada falta. No sé cómo están ahora…Acaso las están maltratando? O mucho peor… ¿Están vivas?  
Caigo de rodillas en la piso y escondo mi cara entre mis manos.  
"**Clove, se cómo te sientes, no te preocupes vas a ver que todo estará bien"** Me dice Coin acariciando mi pelo y pues...Efectivamente, Coin sabe cómo me siento, ella no tuvo a su niño por más de 20 años pero yo no voy a permitir eso, yo voy a buscar a mis hijas hasta que las encuentre. Como pueden me levantan del piso y luego nos llevan bajo tierra.  
"**Ahora Clove, te prometo por todo lo que más quiera que tus hijas van a estar contigo cuando menos te lo esperes"** Me da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación, llevo mis rodillas contra mi pecho y lloro mucho más, ya no salen lágrimas de mi cuerpo…Ya no hay más, la ausencia de un hijo es lo peor de este mundo…Ellos son lo que yo más amo y de un día para otro ya no los tengo en mis brazos…Pero no descansare hasta encontrarlas, algo de lo que estoy muy segura es de que están en alguna parte del Capitolio, los ciudadanos del Capitolio tienen miedo a salir de ese lugar puesto que si alguien los identifica claramente los mataran de la peor forma posible… Y sería lo justo por el simple y sencillo hecho de que son personas sin ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia los demás, solamente les importa ellos mismos.

Entra Alex en el cuarto en el que estoy y me abraza muy fuerte. "**Mama, yo estoy seguro de que las encontraremos"** Me dice y después su voz (que se corta cada vez que habla) No le permite acabar sus palabras.

**CATO  
** Necesito saber cómo está mi familia… ¿Habrán llegado con bien? Necesito esa llamada cuanto antes. Sigo pensando en la llamada hasta que por fin suena el teléfono y lo contesto con el primer timbre.  
"**¿Cómo están?"** Les digo antes de cualquier cosa y luego me dicen las peores palabras que he escuchado.  
"**Cato lo sentimos mucho…"** Dios mío no…"**Crista y Aleena, las sacaron de la camioneta pero no pudimos alcanzarlos. El carro era color azul marino y no era muy grande"** Me dice un agente de la paz, ardo en furia.  
"**¿Y para que están hechos ustedes, malditos!?¡Se supone que les di la puta tarea de cuidar a mi familia! Ahora me entero de que dos de esta están perdidos! ¡Todos ustedes son una mierda!"** Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y luego me pongo a pensar ¿Qué les estarán haciendo a mis hijas? Tengo que salir de este lugar cuanto antes he ir a buscarlas al Capitolio.

Apenas salgo de la casa y veo como un carro azul no muy grande se estaciona enfrente de la casa de Finnick y dos personas salen de este, rompen la puerta de una patada y agarran a Lyra por los cabellos, la arrastran hasta que la meten en el carro, luego escucho un balazo y el grito de alguien. Veo a Finnick corriendo fuera de su casa, cojeando más bien dicho, una de las personas le da con el arma en la cabeza y lo deja tirado en el piso, luego se mete en el carro, carro el cual es igual al que se llevó a mis hijas según descrito por los agentes de la paz. Corro hacia donde esta Finnick tirado y trato de ayudarlo. El empieza a llorar.  
"**Mi hija…Mi única hija"** Si tan solo supiera que también tienen a las mías…  
"**Finnick, también se llevaron a mis niñas"** El me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo ayudo a levantarse, voy a recuperar a esas tres. Lo juro. Finnick y yo lo haremos.

Le ayudo a levantarse y luego planeamos la forma de llegar a ellas, no podemos perder tiempo, déjame a Annie en casa y luego conduzco hasta el Capitolio. En el camino vamos decidiendo alguna manera de llegar a las niñas. Que si sería bueno someter a Snow, algo imposible por todos los agentes de la paz que están a su lado en cambio hay muchísimos inútiles en el mío.

Después de un rato llegamos al Capitolio y todo se encuentra como de costumbre. Lo más rápido que llego voy hacia donde se supone que debe de estar el presidente Snow, y hago todo lo posible por llegar hasta el, por fin lo hago y me pongo frente a frente con la persona que me ha hecho la vida imposible…Mi abuelo.

"**Cato…Gusto en verte, nieto"** Como quisiera no ser familia tuya, maldito.

"**¿Dónde están mis hijas?"** Le digo fríamente y él sonríe de lado.

"**Las hermosas niñitas ojos color aqua y la otra de café y azul? Si te refieres a ellas probablemente estén muertas…Probablemente no."** Maldita sea, no juegues con esto viejo asqueroso  
"**No juegues con eso"**

"**No es bueno jugar con la vida de mis bisnietas… Tan hermosas ellas… Tan pero tan hermosas"** Lo dice con un tono asqueroso en su voz. "**Nose, tal vez alguno de los agentes está teniendo algún tipo de diversión con una de ellas o con las dos"** Maldito asqueroso pervertido, camino hacia él y lo tomo por el cuello.

"**Son tus bisnietas… ¿Y dejas que hagan esto?"** Lo estrangulo hasta que se pone morado y luego ya lo suelto para que pueda hablar.

"**No tiene por qué ser agresivo, nieto. Dime…Como está tu esposa?"** No quiero tener una puta conversación contigo, lo que yo quiero es saber dónde están mis hijas y Lyra. Le rompo la nariz de un puñetazo y luego habla. "**No hay por qué usar la violencia, Cato"  
"¿Dónde está mi familia?**

"**Pues lo mismo me pregunto yo, mi estimado"** Eres un maldito Snow…Un maldito.  
"**No los lastimes a ellos…Mátame a mi si con eso es suficiente"** Snow sonríe.

"**Eres igual a tu padre, Cato…Arriesgándose por su familia pero lo que hizo tu esposa no tiene nombre, Clove puso en vergüenza al Capitolio haciendo que lo que se hace llamar "arena" quedara al descubierto y eso solamente se paga con la muerte"** No pueden matar a Clove...No pueden.

"**Si tantas sed de muerte y sangre tienes entonces hazlo conmigo. A mi familia no la toques"** Lo que menos quiero en este mundo es ver a mi familia sufrir…Si es necesario arriesgare mi vida por ellos y no lo pensaría ni dos veces.  
"**No es necesario, tu esposa viene en camino para que se asesinada." **¿Qué? **"Cato… Creías que no descubriría que está en el distrito trece? Que lastima que la encontré. Traigan a las niñas"** Me doy la vuelta y dos agentes de la paz entran con mis dos niñas, Aleena y Crista. Crista esta terriblemente herida, tiene sangre por todos lados y un ojo prácticamente cerrado, en la otra mano esta Aleena que está completamente desarreglada, el pelo enmarañado y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, uno de los tirantes de su blusa esta abajo…Que ni siquiera se les haya ocurrido tocarlas porque…Los mataría de la manera más cruel que existe. "**Suéltenlas si desean"** Un agente de la paz le da una patada a Crista en la cabeza, la cual sirve para dejarla noqueada en el piso y luego el otro agente le da un beso a Aleena en el cuello y ella esta empieza a temblar y a llorar. Ahora estoy seguro de que Crista lo que intento fue que no la tocaran, entonces trato de pelear y eso fue lo que recibió. Aleena siendo un poco más débil que Crista no pudo con ellos… Aleena se arrodilla al lado de Crista y la trata de arrastrar hasta donde yo estoy, me bajo de donde estoy y corro hacia las niñas pero tres agentes me detienen. "**¿A dónde vas, Cato?" ** Luego alguien abre la puerta y entra Alexander también terriblemente herido, mucho más que Crista y luego entran Clove y Josh, Clove no tienen ningún rasguño y Josh menos, supongo que Alex la defendió y Clove defendió a Josh.

Jalan a Alex del brazo y lo retiran de Clove, también un agente de la paz le quita a Josh de los brazos y solamente se queda ella parada en medio de la sala.  
Luego llega alguien más…Un hombre con varias armas en mano, los ojos de Aleena se abren y empieza a llorar más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, sus llantos se escuchan por toda la sala. Arrodillan a Clove enfrente del agente de la paz y esta mira hacia sus ojos. Trato de soltarme pero no puedo, y no sé por qué. Sigo moviéndome y luego me dan una descarga eléctrica para que me calme. Este hombre saca un cuchillo de su bolso y lo pasa por una de las mejillas de Clove.  
"**Eres muy hermosa…Que lastima que toda esta belleza se tenga que ir"** Corta con el cuchillo y la sangre empieza a correr, en la cara de Clove no hay ninguna emoción…Ni siquiera puedo percibir el dolor. Este encaja el cuchillo en su brazo y ahí si es cuando hace una pequeña mueca. Alexander al igual que yo trata de soltarse pero es imposible.

**CLOVE  
** Este hombre sin duda quiere matarme de la peor manera posible y simplemente para que mi familia lo presencie. Luego entra Lyra a la habitación, llorando fuertemente, pero esta viene abrazada de su padre, Finnick. Luego separan a Finnick de Lyra y lo arrodillan al lado mío.  
"**Esto es lo que se merecen ustedes dos"** Dice Snow y el agente de la paz encaja el cuchillo en el estómago de Finnick, se de esto de los cuchillos y perfectamente sé que el área que perforo no es suficiente para matarlo pero si le causara un gran daño. Escucho el grito de Lyra por todo el lugar y Finnick cae de lado. Volteo hacia arriba y veo que el cuchillo se eleva enfrente de mí. Escucho a Alex y Aleena gritando y a Cato tratando de zafarse, luego el cuchillo se entierra en mi estómago lo cual me hace escupir sangre.

Después de esto me da una patada y me hace caer en mi y yo estamos tirados en el suelo y muy apenas me entero de lo que está pasando a mi lado. Dejan soltar a Cato porque sé que estoy en sus brazos y alguien está sosteniendo el lugar en donde el cuchillo recién me perforo…

"**Por favor no me dejes…No me dejes, Clove…Por favor"** Me dice Cato llorando y acariciando mi mejilla, también dando pequeños besos en mis labios.  
"**Mami, mamita…"  
"Mama, quédate aquí, no te vayas…"** Y cosas así es lo que escucho de la boca de mis bebes, también escucho varias palabras de Lyra hacia Finnick.

Luego alguien abre la puerta muy fuerte, mucha gente entra al lugar y luego escucho un balazo.

"**Te lo merecías viejo asqueroso"** Escucho la voz de Coin…Oh Dios mío alguien acaba de matarlo. No puedo evitar reír, acto el cual me parece extremadamente doloroso. También Cato ríe un poco y luego me vuelve a dar un beso.  
"**Prométeme que no me dejaras"** No puedo prometer algo así cuando acabo de ser apuñalada en el estómago.

"**Okay, los médicos no tardan en llegar. Ninguno de los dos cierre los ojos"** Finnick está mucho mejor que yo, digamos que no nos encontramos en las mujeres situaciones. Luego empiezo a cerrar mis ojos de poquito en poquito…Me siento muy débil, estoy desangrándome, nada más pido algo…Por favor Dios mío, no me quites la vida. Tengo que cuidar a mi familia…Por favor…

"**Mi amor, no cierres los ojos"** Me dice Cato y me vuelve a dar un beso luego los médicos llegan y me ponen en una camilla, con sumo cuidado. ¿Alcanzaremos Finnick y yo a sobrevivir?

* * *

si, soy mala...muy mala...pero necesito mas inspiracion para poder escribir el otro capitulo;) ojala les haya gustado y el otro estara aqui en un ratito:) se los prometo, un beso y gracias por leer. dejen review!


	9. Chapter 9

**CATO  
**Cuando veo que el cuchillo se eleva enfrente de Finnick estoy seguro de que va a apuñarlo, luego este baja apuntando justamente a su estomago y perforando. Ruego por que no le pase lo mismo a mi Clove pero es imposible, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Clove ya tiene el cuchillo en el estomago y ha escupido sangre. Los agentes de la paz me dejan libre y corro lo mas rápido que puedo hacia Clove la cual esta tirada en el piso y sangrando. Alex corre igual de rápido y pone sus manos en donde perforo el cuchillo tratando de parar la hemorragia pero eso no pasara.

Tomo a Clove en mis brazos y el beso en los labios varias veces, luego le pido que por favor se quede conmigo. Yo no sé que seria de mi sin mi Clove, ella es la que siempre esta a mi lado cuando la necesito. Tengo cuatro hijos que cuidar y si, puedo hacerlo solo, pero nunca pensaría en eso. No me puedo permitir perder a mi vida, porque Clove es mi vida entera.

Seguimos insistiendo, todos nosotros que Clove se quede con nosotros, Crista ya despertó y esta cubriéndole los ojos al pequeño Josh, perfectamente bien porque no quiero que quede traumado para siempre viendo como su madre recién fue apuñalada.

Luego escucho como alguien abre la puerta de golpe y levanto la vista para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que mi madre; Elena Cronin. Ella porta un arma en sus brazos y sin pensarlo dispara apuntando directamente a Snow y haciendo que este caiga de rodillas en el piso.  
**"Te lo merecías viejo asqueroso"** Dice mi madre y Clove ríe un poco, yo la acompaño con su risa.  
"**Prométeme que no me dejaras"** Clove no dice nada así que mi corazón se parte en dos.  
"**Okay, los médicos no tardan en llegar. Ninguno de los dos cierre los ojos"** Dice mi madre que se acaba de arrodillar al lado de Clove. Doy una mirada hacia Finnick y veo que se ve un poco mejor que Clove…Tomando en cuenta que Clove no esta nada bien. Por fin llegan los médicos y con mucho cuidado ponen a Clove en una camilla con rueditas y se la llevan lejos del lugar.  
Alex levanta a Josh en brazos y las cuatas me abrazan muy fuerte.  
"**Papi, dime que mi mami no nos dejara"** Dice Crista y volteo hacia su carita sin decir nada.  
"**Papi, por favor"** Dice Aleena pero sigo sin responder. No les quiero dar falsas esperanzas…

Ya han pasado dos días desde que lastimaron a mi Clove y los médicos no me han dejado verla. Lyra trata de tranquilizar a Annie que se ha vuelto completamente loca aunque en algo esta completamente segura…Finnick nunca la dejara. Sale un doctor y se dirige hacia nosotros, me levanto y le pregunto por Clove. El no responde, solamente se vuelve hacia Annie y Lyra, les informa que Finnick esta fuera de peligro. Después de esto se marcha. Sigo al doctor por todo el pasillo hasta que por fin lo alcanzo y le pregunto por la salud de mi esposa a lo que es responde:  
"**Temo decirle que la Señora Cronin esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte"** Dios….Dios mio no puede ser verdad, no mi Clove. Asiento con la cabeza levemente y él pone una mano en mi hombro.  
"**No pierda las esperanzas, Presidente. Todo estará bien"** Diciendo esto se retira y me quedo parado en el pasillo sin poder moverme. No le puedo decir a ninguno de mis hijos que su madre puede morir, los destrozaría.

**ALEX  
**Cuando mi papa regresa no dice ninguna palabra de lo que esta pasando y eso solamente me hace sentir mal… Sentir que mi madre posiblemente muera. Josh se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos y yo lo meso un poco para que no se despierte. Puedo sentir que Lyra no me quita la vista de encima, pero no pienso volverme hacia ella, aunque debería de ser yo el que lo hiciera…Simplemente soy un poco orgulloso como para hacerlo y sé que eso esta mal.

Luego de un tiempo por fin Lyra se atreve a acercarse. Ni que fuera a morder…  
"**Alex"** Me dice suavemente y yo sin pensarlo empiezo a cantar.  
"**Creo en ti…En este amor, que me ha vuelto indestructible"** Ya cállate Alexander, ni que con una canción hicieras que una mujer que ya tiene novio se fijara en ti…Además, tiene novio… Y si es feliz con el pues yo soy feliz. "**Dime" **Le digo y le doy un beso a Josh en la frente.  
"**No, solamente quería saber como habías estado"**  
"**Bueno, antes de todo esto creo que estaba un poco mal pero ahora estoy peor. Gracias por preguntar"** Le digo y Josh se despierta.  
"**Lo siento Alex"** Dice Lyra y Josh voltea a verla.  
"**Hola, Lyra"** Le dice Josh y se avienta sus brazos.  
"**Con cuidado Joshua"** Le digo y Lyra lo cacha y lo pone en su regazo.  
"**Si supieras cuantas ganas tengo de tener un hermanito **"Pasa sus delicados dedos por el pelo de mi hermanito.  
"**Te lo regalo"** Le digo riendo un poco y Josh hace pucheros y luego para sorpresa de todos el doctor vuelve a venir.  
"**Familia Cronin, Familia Odair, les tengo muy buenas noticias. Los pacientes están fuera de peligro, mas el señor Odair; la señora Cronin todavía necesita una que otra cosa para estar mejor pero ya están fuera de peligro"** Oh Dios…Gracias a Dios mi mama esta bien.

Luego escucho una vocecita "**¡Alexander!"** Volteo y me encuentro con quien pensé que nunca volvería a ver en la vida, una amiga de la infancia o bueno de toda la familia. Su nombre es Laia, antes era muy bonita, ahora es hermosa…Su pelo es mas negro y brillante, sus ojos mas azules y sus labios mas carnosos… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Se supone que Lyra es la mujer de mi vida y yo pensando en Laia que solamente es mi amiga.  
"**Laia"** Le digo y la abrazo.  
"**¡Que gusto me da volver a verte! Siento mucho de lo Clove, por eso estoy aquí"** Que linda ella…Me vino a apoyar cuando mas la necesitaba, la pongo mas cerca hacia mi y susurro en su oído.  
"**Todo esta bien, gracias por venir"**

**Aleena  
**¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Que le quite las manos de encima a mi hermano! Siempre, toda la vida he odiado a Laia y siempre será así.  
"**Zorra"** Dice Crista, primera vez que la escucho decir algo así. Me rio con Crista y luego Laia se vuelve hacia nosotras.  
"**Es una broma! ¡Están enormes y muy hermosas!"** Dice Laia con la voz mas chillona que se puedan imaginar.  
"**Pues…No creo que sea una broma la verdad"** Dice Crista volteando sus ojos y Laia finge una sonrisa, demasiado fingida. Digamos que tampoco le agradamos mucho a Laia.  
"**Miren estúpidas, no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo con ustedes"** Susurra y luego nos manda un beso la muy hipócrita.  
"**¿Quién es ella?"** Dice Lyra mientras no le quita la vista de encima ni a Alex ni a Laia, estos se están abrazando y ríen juntos.  
"**Es Laia, nuestra familia la conoce desde que estamos chicos. Es muy amiga de Alex, como podrás notarlo, pero la verdad ni a mi mama ni a nosotras nos cae muy bien que digamos"** Volteo a ver a Lyra a los ojos y veo como si le doliera lo que esta viendo. "**¿Estas bien, Lyra?"** Ella sigue viéndolos y después de un rato por fin me responde.  
"**¿Qué pasa?"**  
"**Que si estas bien"** Ella asiente y me da un beso en la frente "**Si Aleena, estoy bien gracias por preguntar"** Luego Alex camina hacia nosotras.  
"**Lyra, ella es Laia es mi mejor amiga. Laia, ella es Lyra, amiga mía"** ¿Amiga mía? Porque no simplemente le dice que esta completamente enamorado de ella? Quisiera ver la reacción de esta hipócrita si eso pasara.  
"**Mucho gusto en conocerte, Lyra"** Le dice dándole un beso en el cachete.  
"**Igual, Laia"** Que coincidencia Alexander…Los nombres parecidos y se parecen demasiado, menos por el color de ojos y pelo. Lyra tiene el pelo castaño claro y ojos entre café oscuro y verde.  
"**Alex puedes venir un rato conmigo porfavor?"** Le dice mi padre a Alex y este asiente luego se vuelve hacia Laia.  
"**Bueno ahorita vengo"**  
"**Pero no te tardes, si?"** Le dice haciendo un pequeño puchero y jugando con su pelo.  
"**No, claro que no"** Ríe y se marcha, luego se vuelve hacia Lyra y su sonrisa desaparece.  
"**Mira… Te lo hare saber de la manera mas fácil posible. .Acerques. . Él es mio"** Sonríe y trata de marcharse pero Lyra la toma de la mano.  
**"Tu no eres quien para decirme si me acerco a Alex o no, y escúchame bien…Alexander puede ser todo pero menos tuyo"** No conocía este lado de Lyra sinceramente…Creo que alguien siente lo mismo por mi hermano. Sonrió hacia Crista y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.  
"**No te metas conmigo, buena para nada"** Laia ya se a creado una nueva persona que digamos no le tiene nada de aprecio.

**CLOVE  
**Por fin me despierto, después de dos días de haber estado dormida o descansando. Lo primero que veo son los hermosos ojos azules de mi hijo.  
"**Hola, bella durmiente, por fin despiertas"** Me dice y me da un beso en la frente "**Ven mama, te ayudo a levantarte"** Alex me sostiene del brazo y ayuda a que me siente en la cama.  
"**Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos, Clover"** Dice Cato el cual esta empacando una que otra cosa. Bueno por lo pronto todo esta bien pero no sabemos que sorpresas nos puede dar la vida y la verdad es que eso nunca lo sabremos hasta que se esté presentando.  
"**Laia vino a verte"** Oh pero que buena noticia, digo desde mi interior.  
"**Mira que bien…"** Trato de que el sarcasmo no sea tan evidente en mi voz. Poco a poco me pongo de pie con la ayuda de mi hijo mayor el cual me ayuda a caminar hasta la puerta para poder salir del lugar. Mis dos hermosas niñas y Lyra se acercan para preguntarme como estoy. A las tres les afirmo que ya estoy perfectamente bien.  
"**Me da mucho gusto que estés bien, Clove. Estábamos muy preocupados"** Lyra me da un abrazo y luego se retira. Como quisiera que esta niña le correspondiera a mi hijo y que fueran algo mas que amigos. Luego llega Laia.  
"**Oh Clove, hermosa! ¡Me da muchísimo gusto que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos"** Prácticamente es lo mismo que me acaba de decir Lyra, hipócrita.  
"**Gracias Laia."** Le digo secamente y luego le doy un beso en la frente a Lyra. "**Gracias por estas preocupada, mi amor"** Ella me dedica una sonrisa y luego Finnick sale del cuarto.  
"¡**Papa!"** Grita la niña emocionada y corre a Finnick, esta se pone a llorar en su pecho. Me da mucho gusto haber podido reunir a esta familia… Supongo que Lyra sufrió mucho antes de conocer a Finnick y a Annie, no me resulta nada extraño que no recordara nada de ellos, tan solo tenia 1 año cuando fueron separados.

Llegamos a la casa y todo esta completamente normal, lo único extraño es que no puedo cargar a Josh porque si hago algún esfuerzo la herida de la puñalada se puede abrir. No es ningún esfuerzo cargar a mi hijo de 3 años pero "Mas vale prevenir que lamentar".

**TERCERA PERSONA  
**Alex no se ha despegado de su mejor amiga, Laia. Piensa que la chica que tanto a amado nunca podrá corresponderle así que no tiene nada que perder.  
"**Alex, te he dicho que te has puesto muy guapo?"** Le dice Laia acercándose peligrosamente hacia Alex y este sonríe.  
"**Como cinco veces, Laia"** Dice riendo un poco y luego siente la cercanía de la chica así que se aleja.  
"**Ven tienes algo en los labios, déjame quitártelo"** Se acerca un poco mas con esa horrible escusa y lo único que hace es que Alexander se sienta un poco incomodo. Pasa su pulgar por el labio inferior de Alex y luego baja hacia su cuello, acariciándolo y mandando escalofríos por su espalda. La seducción de la mujer es demasiada…Alexander quiere contenerse de hacer cosas de las que se pueda arrepentir, y por lo pronto lo ha hecho muy bien. Laia mueve su mano hacia la nuca de Alex y lo junta hacia sus labios, haciendo que se besen de una manera suave, suavidad la cual con el tiempo se va esfumando. El enreda sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la pone mas cerca.

Lyra por otra parte camina hacia donde sabe que encontrara a Alex, el rio, lugar en el que el efectivamente esta. Lyra lo busca por todas partes, esta decidida a decirle todo lo que siente hacia él, pensando que algo podría pasar…Ella de verdad lo ama y ya termino con su novio. Cuando por fin encuentra a Alex la escena que presencian sus ojos no es lo mejor que podrían... Laia besando a Alexander y lo peor es que él le esta devolviendo el beso. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y unas cuantas corren por sus mejillas, siente punzadas en el corazón…Definitivamente le duele lo que esta viendo. Al parecer Alexander estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Quiere detener la escena pero sus rodillas no responden. Luego Alex se aleja de Laia y esta le da un beso en la mejilla, la esta completamente sin habla y luego levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Lyra, la cual tiene su cara húmeda de lágrimas.  
"**¿Cómo pudiste?"** Le dice ella y luego Laia contesta.  
"**Lyra, no es lo que parece"** Laia es de las personas mas hipócritas que podrás conocer en tu vida.  
"**Yo no estoy hablando contigo, hablo con el. Ahora quiero que me expliques que es lo que pasa aquí"** Alex siente profundo amor y odio por Lyra.  
"**Tu y yo no somos nada así que no me vengas a reclamar cosas" ** Le dice fríamente y los ojos de Lyra se abren como platos. Las lagrimas no dejan de caer por su rostro y eso a Alex le lastima...Pero no tiene ni idea de por que lo hace.  
"** Te odio, Alexander Cronin. ¡Te odio!"** Apenas puede hablar…Su voz se corta con cada palabra. Cuando Alex escucha las palabras odio y su nombre en una misma oración quiere partir en llanto pero el orgullo le gana. Lyra sale corriendo del lugar aun llorando.

Llega a su casa y se avienta a la cama…Tiene que desahogarse con alguien y la verdad cree que a las que mas necesita en este momento es a Crista y Aleena. Las llama y ellas llegan a su casa.  
"**¿Qué paso?"** Le dice Crista tratando de consolarla tocándole el pelo.  
"**A-Alex. Lo f-fui a buscar p-para confesarle lo que s-siento"** Lyra toma un poco de aire y no deja de sollozar, las palabras aun cortándose "**L-Lo encontré besándose con L-Laia"** La cara de las cuatas es de completa admiración y luego se transforma en enojo. Ellas apenas tienen 12 años pero para esa edad las dos son demasiado maduras, mas que Lyra que acaba de cumplir 15.  
"**Lo voy a matar"** Dice Aleena y cierra sus puños.  
"**Esquer e-él estaba j-jugando conmigo"** Dice Lyra aun llorando y llevándose las manos a la cara.  
"**De hecho no tengo idea de por que lo hace…Alex se ve bastante enamorado de ti, la verdad…Pero esa zorra…Laia siempre ha sido una zorra, ninguna de nosotras la quiere"** Dice Aleena.

Las cuatas vuelven a casa después de consolar a Lyra, la cual han dejado un poco mas tranquila. Entran y encuentran a Alex con Laia, sin hacer nada, están esperando a que Cato y Clove bajen.  
"** Mama, papa, les quiero decir que ya tengo novia y es Laia"** ¿Novia? ¿Laia? Algo no esta bien aquí…Como puede estar pasando eso… Nadie la quiere. Clove muestra desapruebo con esta noticia y Cato solamente los felicite.  
"**Bien, hijo"** Es todo lo que sale de sus labios. Clove ni siquiera dice que esta feliz por Alex, al contrario, esta un tanto enojada. ¿Acaso Alex nada mas estaba jugando con Lyra? No lo creo…Él tiene muchas cosas sobre ella, la esta recordando todo el día y hasta le ha escrito canciones…Obviamente no esta jugando con ella.

Al siguiente día Alex se siente muy incomodo por lo que paso la noche pasada, el y Laia no hicieron nada malo pero si se besaron y eso lo hace sentirse incomodo…El ni siquiera siente algo por Laia y Laia menos…Lo único que ella busca es sexo.  
Laia se encuentra con Lyra de regreso a casa…Ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que la esta siguiendo.  
"**Tu"** Le grita Laia por detrás y esta se vuelve hacia la voz.  
"**¿Se te ofrece algo?"**  
"**No…O bueno si, decirte que será mejor que te separes de mi novio"** La palabra novio no deja de retumbar en su cabeza…  
"**No tengo ni la menor intención de acercarme a el"** Dice con el dolor de su corazón y se retira del lugar. Laia sonríe para si misma y la persigue, luego la toma del cuello y la pone contra la pared.  
"**Mira… Se perfectamente que estas enamorada de el…"** Lyra la interrumpe  
"**No será alreves? Alex me dijo hace días que me amaba y hasta me escribió una canción. De todos los años que te conoce te ha escrito algo? No lo creo"** Laia aprieta mas la llave en su cuello y luego algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaban.  
"**Déjala en paz ahora"** Dice una voz masculina desde atrás de Laia y esta la suelta haciendo que Lyra caiga en el suelo por la falta de la aire. Laia se vuelve y ve a Alex el cual la mata con la mirada.  
"**Mira Laia, yo no siento nada por ti y esa es la verdad"** Laia sonríe sarcásticamente y luego Alex vuelve a hablar "**Ya las cuatas me dijeron todo lo que has hecho y por qué…No les creí pero luego me llevaron con mi mama y Dios mio mi mama es todo para mi. Ahora vete por favor, que no quiero volar a verte"** Laia guiña y luego dice "**Nos vemos guapo." **Alex se acerca a Lyra y la ayuda a levantarse.  
"**N-No se como pedirte perdón por haberte lastimado…Soy un poco hombre y…"** Lyra vuelve a interrumpir pero esta vez no con palabras…Si no que con un beso. Ahora Alexander se siente como si el tiempo se detuviera y uno de sus muchos sueños se hiciera realidad. Lyra, la chica que el tanto ama lo esta besando. Él le devuelve el beso y así se quedan por un largo tiempo.

Ambos sin impórtales que podría pasar mañana…

* * *

la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de hacer esto :c tuve que leer un libro para el colegio y presentar un examen mas todas las tareas de la prepa y todo eso es demasiado trabajo asi que pido disculpas :c  
obviamente seguire escribiendo esto, de hecho el proximo capitulo estara aqui en poco tiempo y asi se seguira ;) muchas gracias por leer :* un beso, dejen review


	10. Chapter 10

**ya hacia falta un lemmon ;)**

* * *

**CLOVE  
**Por algún motivo quiero que hoy sea un día divertido y por divertido y refiero a una cosa sexo. Si, me escucho como alguien demasiado morbosa pero ¿Y que? No le afecta a nadie así que hoy mi esposo y yo tendremos un poco de diversión. Pero… ¿Cómo podría divertir a Cato? Teniendo algo normal también seria divertido pero quiero que sea algo nuevo para ambos. Se escuchara extraño pero hablare a mis amigas para pedirles consejos.  
Marco el numero de Jen y ella contesta.  
**"Jen, rápido a casa de Marissa. Paso por ti"** Apenas iba a contestar y yo ya había colgado porque ya estaba en camino. Minutos después toco en su puerta y sale una Jen un poco despeinada y escondiéndose detrás de ella una niñita de ojos cafés y pelo castaño con curlys.  
"**Hola, Coraly ¿Cómo estas mi amor?"** Acaricio su pelito y ella contesta con una sonrisa. "**' ¿Estas lista mujer?"**  
"**¿Me veo lista?"** Dice arreglándose el pelo  
"**Mas que eso"** Le contesto y ella se inclina para darle un beso en la cabeza a Coraly y luego decirle que regresa en un tiempo, que tiene cosas que hacer. "**Y bueno dime ¿Por qué nos reunimos?"** Me da un poco de vergüenza decir lo siguiente pero en cualquier momento tendría que hacerlo.  
"**Consejos sobre sexo"** Ella ríe y yo también río, luego nos subimos al carro y después de un rato llegamos a casa de la susodicha, Marissa. La cual no tiene ni idea que iremos a su casa.

Nos bajamos del carro y antes de tocar escuchamos un gemido.  
"**Bueno…Creo que se quien nos podría dar unos buenos consejos…"** Dice Jen y yo toco a la puerta.  
"**Mar! Somos Jen y Clove!" **Los gemidos paran y luego, después de mucho rato, aproximadamente media hora que Jen y yo estamos paradas en la puerta, Mar abre.  
"**Perdón si…Estem escucharon algo extraño, ustedes hicieron lo mismo que yo, algo diferente es que yo no las escucho. Pasen"** Creo que no necesitábamos explicación…

Estamos ya todas adentro y en nuestro punto de reunión, la sala. Tomamos asiento, Jen en el sillón, Mar y yo en el piso.  
"**Bueno, y eso que vinieron? Ambas han estado un poco ocupadas con su familia"** Dice Mar  
"**Pues…Necesito algunos consejos para…El sexo. Si, lo se, teniendo cuatro hijos se supone que yo soy la "sexóloga""** Mar me interrumpe  
"**Queridísima Clove, que tengas cuatro hijos no significa que sepas mas de "eso" que yo" **Dice con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
"**Habla. Quiero saber como poder divertirlo. Algo nuevo"** Ella vuelve a sonreír.  
"**Vístete de algo. Adelanta Halloween y no me refiero a que uses algún vestido de monstruo. No, nada de eso, si que te vistas…Nose de algún tipo de enfermera sexy? Una policía? De maid?" ** Dice guiñando el ojo. Pues no es mala idea…"**Atrápalo mientras este haciendo algo normal, cuando no lo veas tan ocupado. Si viene cansando del trabajo no lo hagas, espérate al otro día, es probable que venga muy cansado"** Bueno creo que esta mujer se fija en cada detalle. Claro, es la detallista del grupo. "**Ahora, que te parece si las tres vamos a comprar alguno de tus disfraces sexys? **No falta mucho para Halloween y obviamente voy a hacer nada ese día pero ahorita es cuando los disfraces están a todo. Nos subimos a mi auto y Mar pone un poco de música. Perfecto... "Like a virgin- Vince Kidd"Oh por Dios, las tres nos ponemos a reír porque definitivamente no nos queda esta canción. Menos a mí, pero las tres estamos actuando como todas unas adolescentes tratando de tener sexo divertido. Después de que se acaba esa canción empieza otra "Our first time- Bruno Mars" Oh Dios…Aun mas perfecto. Estoy decidida, la próxima vez que tenga sexo con Cato, después de esta, pondré esa canción haber como reacciona el.

Después de un rato llegamos a la tienda en donde compraremos el disfraz. La cual nos sugirió Marissa.  
"**¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?"** Le pregunta Jen.  
"**Jen, tengo novio y me gusta probar cosas nuevas"** Ella sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando por eso es a la que le pedí ayuda, porque Jen es un poco mas delicada que ella. Entramos a la tienda y veo varios disfraces, nada de lo que estamos buscando. Luego Jen ve un traje que al parecer a ella le agrada por su forma de verlo, piensa que no la estamos viendo pero veo perfectamente como checa el precio y luego ve a su billetera. Alguien tiene un lado oculto. Marissa y yo reímos en bajito y luego vemos un traje. Uno de policía para ser especifica. Es muy bonito. El sombrerito es gracioso. Me agrada mucho…Creo que me llevare este y luego cuando tenga alguna otra urgencia comprare otro. Muy buena idea…

Compramos nuestras cosas y Jen compra la suya pensando que no nos daremos cuenta pero si lo hacemos. Luego nos subimos al carro y dejo a Marissa en su casa y un hombre en boxers abre la puerta y la agarra del brazo jalándola hacia adentro.  
"**Oh bueno…Definitivamente no me esperaba eso"** Digo en forma de susurro.  
"**Menos yo…"** Contesta Jen y luego la dejo en su casa.

Bueno ya tengo todo, mi traje de policía y todo lo que necesito. Ahora tengo que encargarme de los niños. Los dejare con mi mama…SI es buena idea.  
Llego a la casa y esta Alexander tocando algo de guitarra con un cuaderno incremente, supongo que compone algo.  
"**Mi amor, hoy iras a casa de tu abuelita, con tus hermanas y hermano, esta bien?"** El asiente y luego grita para que las niñas que traen a Josh en brazos bajen las escaleras.  
"**Mama, mi papa hablo y dijo que viene en camino"** Perfecto.  
"**Gracias mi amor **"Luego los cuatro salen por la puerta.  
Entonces tengo tiempo como para arreglarme y ponerme presentable para la ocasión. Subo las escaleras corriendo y lo primero que arreglo es mi pelo, no lo traigo tan feo así que como lo traigo me quito el chongo y dejo que caiga sobre mis hombros. Luego busco en un cajón una que otra pintura, lo básico, delineador y pintalabios. Me pongo el delineador, nada exagerado pero mis ojos se ven "¿sexys?" entonces agarro el pintalabios rojo fuerte y lo pongo en mis labios. Pues no me veo mal pero es algo extraño verme así, ni siquiera uso maquillaje y creo que esta es la ocasión. Maquillaje listo. Luego me pongo en sostén rojo de encaje que tengo muy bien guardado y la ropa interior igual, con un moñito negro. Luego me pongo el traje y lista. Camino hacia el closet y escojo unos tacones altos, me los pongo y todo listo. Casi lo olvido, el sombrerito. Dios mio me veo ridícula, rio un poco y luego me veo bien en el espejo, falda corta, escote que hace que se ve todo lo que poseo que no es mucho pero algo es algo, me puedo ver ridícula pero estoy segura de que a mi esposo le agradara. Veo por la ventana y me entero de que Cato acaba de llegar a la casa, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y me escondo detrás de la puerta.

Cato abre la puerta y grita "**Ya llegue"** No lo veo nada cansando, al parecer fue un día normal. Cierro la puerta de una patada y él se vuelve hacia mi demasiado rápido, cabe en cuenta decir que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.  
"**Oh woah…"**Me ve de arriba abajo, sus ojos se abren como platos y su boca se abre.  
"**Sabes…Me han dicho que te has portado un poquito mal y creo que tengo que arrestarte"** Le digo caminando hacia él y el solo balbucea. Volteo hacia su pantalón y veo una muy notoria erección. "¿**Pero que tenemos aquí?"** Le digo poniendo mi mano en su erección. La cual se hace un poco mas grande y luego le desabrocho el pantalón y el sube una para tocarme un pecho pero yo la detengo "** Ah ah ah, no se te ocurra tocarme porque iras a la cárcel"** Susurro seductoramente. Luego algo me dice que el sale del shock en el que estaba porque lo próximo que se es que estoy agarrada contra la pared con su mano en mi cuello. "**Eres mi esposa preciosa y yo se cuando te toco y cuando no"** Dice y empieza a besar mi cuello.  
"**No violes la ley"** Le digo y luego el sube a mi oído.  
"**Yo voy a violar a la ley las veces que quiera"** Dice con énfasis en la palabra "violar" al parecer Cato le hayo doble sentido a mi "no violes a la ley" me agrada…y mucho. "**Ahora mi hermosa policía, arrodíllate en el piso. Ándale"** Se desabrocha el pantalón y se lo quita después desliza sus boxers y deja saltar una grande erección. "**Abre la boca, hermosa"** Abro la boca y luego él se introduce todo lo que puede. Me pone una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y empieza a hacer que yo valla de atrás para adelante "**Comételo todo, mi vida"** Dice yendo hasta dentro otra vez. Succiono en el delicadamente y luego masajeo sus testículos. "**Tu si sabes como hacer esto, Clover"** ¿Cuándo entenderá que no me gusta que me digan Clover? Incustro mis dientes un poco para provocarle un poco de dolor pero el gime  
"**Si piensas que así me va a doler estas muy equivocada, al contrario, se siente mejor"** Me dice viendo hacia abajo y yo sigo succionando en el. Él se encarga de quitarme el pelo de la cara y ayudarme a ir hasta adentro otra vez o mas bien llamado "deep-throat" "**Párate hermosa, dame un beso"** Me levanta de un brazo y luego me pone al nivel de sus labios, me levanta del piso para que alcance bien porque Cato es como mas alto que yo, enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para soportar mi peso y él me apoya en la barra de la cocina luego presiona mis pechos fuertemente , me da un beso francés enredando su lengua con la mía y jugando con ella.

Me quita la blusa o top del traje y lo avienta al piso, luego me quita el sostén y deja mis pechos al descubierto. Me baja de la barra de la cocina hacia el piso y me contempla por un rato luego se baja conmigo y empieza a besar mis pechos mientras una de sus manos baja por mi estomago hacia mi cadera y ahí reposa un tiempo hasta que no aguata mas y se abre paso por dentro de la diminuta falda, luego la desliza por mis piernas y quedo en solo ropa interior. Yo le quito su camisa y el queda completamente desnudo. Como me encanta el cuerpo de este hombre es un "Dios del sexo" por así decirlo. Acaricio su espalda y el con sus manos delinea mi cuerpo y luego desliza mi ropa interior.  
"**Date la vuelta, no traigo condones"** ¿Y que diferencia hay si me doy la vuelta? Hago lo que me pide y luego el me da una nalgada y se introduce en mi parte trasera. Los dos gemimos en placer y yo levanta un poco la cadera para que sea mas fácil para el y efectivamente esto le da mas movimiento y puede ir mas rápido pero no a toda la velocidad que puede. "**Oh Dios eres perfecta"** Dice yendo un poco mas rápido. Siempre que Cato y yo tenemos sexo de esta forma el susurra muchas cosas. –Eres perfecta—Estas apretada—Me encanta— Y cosas por el estilo, me da otra nalgada y luego mueve una mano para masajear mi clítoris, mis gemidos son demasiado fuertes, me encanta la forma en la que este hombre hace el amor y me excita mas el hecho de que es todo mio y eso me encanta. Amo a mi esposo, Cato Cronin. Introduce dos de sus dedos en mi vagina y va hasta el fondo, también golpeando el punto-G lo cual me vuelve loca y me hace gritar su nombre en placer.

"**Grita mi nombre, hermosa. Vamos, mas fuerte"** Hago lo que el me indica y él va mas rápido, ha empezando a gemir por lo que sé que pronto la diversión acabara. Seguimos por lo menos otros 30 minutos, cambiando y cambiado posiciones y todavía sigo sin encontrar cual es la que mas me gusta porque Cato es bueno en todas. Después de esos treinta minutos se viene dentro de mí y gime más fuerte. Luego me da la vuelta y me besa delicadamente en los labios, corro mis dedos entre su pelo y nos seguimos besando hasta que me aparto para que él pueda ir a limpiarse.  
"**Dios mio, hay que repetir esto"** Me dice y me ayuda a levantarme del piso "**Ve a ponerte cómoda, hermosa yo iré por los niños"** Me da otra nalgada y luego me recoge mi ropa del piso para dármela y que me pueda ir para arriba.

**CATO  
** Dios, hoy desde que empezó el día sabia que iba a haber algo divertido pero no sabia que era, Clove se había estado portando un poco traviesilla y ahora veo por qué, sin duda fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida, se veía demasiado bien en ese traje de policía. Me subo al carro y estoy destinado a ir por aquellas cuatro personas que son la razón de mi vida. Llego a casa de Enobaria me bajo para tocar la puerta. Y Enobaria abre la puerta con Josh en brazos.  
"**Papi"** Dice lanzándose a mi y yo lo atrapo.  
"**Gracias Enobaria"  
"No hay de que Cato, sabes que yo amo a mis nietos con toda mi alma. ¿Como están tu y Clove?"** Me pregunta sonriendo y dejando al descubierto esos colmillos que la distinguen.  
"**Nosotros bien, gracias por preguntar. Yo ni te tengo que preguntar porque te vez excelente"  
"Pues si por algo te ganaste a tu suegra muchacho, Alexander! Crista! Aleena! Ya llegaron por ustedes"** Las niñas salen corriendo de la casa y luego Alex caminando detrás de ellas. Todos nos despedimos de la abuela Enobaria y nos metemos al carro.

Llegamos a la casa y Clove nos ha preparado algo de cenar a todos, nos sentamos todos en la mesa y nos ponemos a comer la cena.  
"**Papi un niño en…"** Crista no termina la oración cuando Alex y yo ya la estamos matando con la mirada. "**Bueno no…"** Dice volviendo la vista a su comida y riendo.  
"**Se a quien te refieres! Es guapísimo!"** Dice Aleena gritando y luego nuestra vista se enfoca en ella y ella vuelve a reír. Esto es plan con maña.  
"**Miren señoritas, ustedes son mías y de nadie mas, entendido?"** Les digo y ellas me mandan un beso.  
Luego volteo a ver a Clove que sonríe de la manera más tierna posible. "Gracias" Le digo con los labios y ella me lo devuelve con un beso. Amo a mi familia, simplemente la amo.

* * *

pues ojala les haya gustado este capitulo! luego subo el otro, les mando muchos besos y cuidense bastante. dejen reviews y sigan leyendo. besos :*


	11. Chapter 11

**CLOVE  
**Ya son las 9:00 a.m. y ninguno de esta casa esta despierto. Agarro una almohada y se la aviento a Cato. "**Despiértate, mi amor"** Él se da la vuelta y se esconde debajo de las sabanas. "**Son las 9, Cato, ándale no seas flojo y levántate"** Se sienta en la cara y se pasa los dedos por el pelo.  
"**No es tan tarde, hermosa. Es sábado, duérmete"** Y se volvió a acostar, unos minutos después recibo una llamada. Me le quedo viendo a Cato dejando que el teléfono siga sonando y después de un momento lo levanto.  
"**¿Bueno?"**  
"**¡Sal de ahí! ¡Rápido!..."** La línea se corta… frunzo el seño y reconozco que es la voz de mi madre. Luego recibo otra llamada.  
"**¡M-Mama!?"**  
"**No, Clove. Soy Elena, puedo hablar con mi hijo?"** Esto es demasiado confuso… Levanto a Cato otra vez y le paso el teléfono, luego me siento en la cama a asimilar lo que acaba de pasar "¡Sal de ahí! ¡Rápido!" ¿A que se abra referido con todo eso?  
"**Muy bien y tu?"** Escucho que dice Cato "**Me da gusto que…. ¿Mama? ¡¿Mama?! ¡Responde!"** Me le quedo viendo a Cato con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
"**¿Qué pasa?!"** Le pregunto.  
"**No lo se, empezó a gritar…Luego la línea se corto."** Igual que con mi madre…  
"**Tenemos que salir de aquí"**  
"¿**Clove que pasa?"** Me dice levantándose de la cama. Salgo del cuarto corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo y llego al cuarto de las niñas, las dos durmiendo pacíficamente. Siento mucho interrumpir su paz pero las tengo que levantar, las sacudo muy rápido hasta que por fin despiertan.  
"**¿Mami?"** Preguntan las dos.  
"**Tenemos que irnos, rápido"** Cato ya se a encargado de despertar a Alex puesto que este esta parado en la puerta.  
"**¿Qué esta pasando?"** Pregunta el con cara de dormido.  
"**Alexander, ayúdame. Llévate a tus hermanas al carro, lo más rápido que puedas. ¡Rápido!"** Salgo corriendo otra vez del cuarto y esta vez corro hacia el de Josh, el ya esta despierto, supongo que se despertó por tanto alboroto. Lo tomo en brazos y hago que enrede sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Luego todos bajamos las escaleras y corremos hacia la puerta. La abro y lo primero que veo es caos… Casas quemándose…Gritos…Gente en el piso…Sangre…Disparos. Destrucción en general.  
"**Ve al carro, rápido"** Le doy el niño a Alexander y estos corren al carro luego espero a Cato, el cual esta dentro de la casa y después vuelve con espada en mano y me da unos cuantos cuchillos.  
"**Los podríamos necesitar, ¿Sabes?" **Dice sonriendo y luego corremos al carro.

Destino mas cercano: la casa de mi madre. Cato maneja lo más rápido que puede y por fin llegamos, apenas pongo un pie fuera del carro y escucho una fuerte explosión. La casa de mi madre esta siendo abrazada por una llama de fuego. Me quedo boquiabierta por lo que esta pasando y luego sin pensarlo corro fuera del carro.  
Antes de llegar unos fuertes brazos me detienen. "**¡Mama! ¡Déjame ir!"** Le digo dando codazos en el estomago a la persona que me sostiene que a juzgar por su fuerza sé que es Cato. "**¡Déjame ir, maldito idiota!"** Le grito y le sigo dando codazos, luego me voltea y agarra mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo vea a los ojos.  
"**Clove, escúchame, es inútil…"** Rompo en llanto. "**No podrás salvarlos"** Sigo forzando y ahora un poco mas fuerte.  
"**¡Déjame ir!"** Grito de nuevo.  
"**Perdóname por esto, Clove"**

**CATO  
"Perdóname por esto, Clove"** No tengo de otra, tengo que tranquilizarla, aprieto su cuello tocando un nervio y haciendo que pierda el conocimiento, cayendo en mis brazos. Luego volteo a la casa la cual se ha derrumbado…Yo sabia que era inútil salvarlos, no había manera…Ojala Enobaria no haya estado en la casa. Tomo a Clove en mis brazos y el pongo en el asiento. Luego le coloco el cinto de seguridad. Volteo al asiento de atrás para ver a los niños. Alexander esta tratando de tranquilizar a las cuatas las cuales no dejan de llorar…Y Josh…Josh no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

Ahora tenemos que ir a casa de mi madre, la presidencia del distrito dos, ojala y Clove todavía no despierte o se volverá completamente loca. Llegamos y Alex sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, tomo a Clove de nuevo en brazos y entro a la presidencia. Antes de acercarnos a la puerta Clove recupera la conciencia y recuerda lo que paso. Efectivamente, se mueve bruscamente y no me queda de otra mas que bajarla.  
"**¡Tengo que volver, Cato!"** Grita, llorando.  
"**Clove, no puedes. Hazlo por los niños. No vuelvas, quédate y lucha por ellos. Son trampas, Clove…No caigas en ellas"** No le queda de otra mas que hacerme caso y le doy un beso en la frente. Luego escucho una voz detrás de mí.  
"**¿Qué bonito, no?... Estuvieron a punto de matarse y ve ahora… Hasta hijos tienen"** Dice una voz femenina… Una voz que conozco pero no recuerdo bien de donde… Todavía no le quito los ojos de encima a Clove, la cual los tiene bien abiertos y algo sale de su boca.  
"**Imposible…"** Me vuelvo para ver que es tan imposible y luego veo algo que…Nunca podre describir. Es esa chica rubia, ojos verde esmeralda. No puede ser que este parada enfrente de mi, yo vi como murió, yo presencie su muerte.  
"**Me extrañaste, Cato?"** Dice con una sonrisa picara.  
"**…Glimmer"**  
"**Tu no puedes estar aquí...Tu estas muerta. ¡Yo vi como te mato la chica en llamas!"** Le grita Clove.  
"**O eso te hizo creer, Clove. Veras…Muchos de nosotros murieron, entre ellos el distrito doce. Los único que quedamos vivimos somos Marvel, Thresh y yo. Te podrás estar preguntando ¿Cómo puede ser esto verdad? O ¡Yo escuche el cañonazo! Pues bueno… Digamos que el cañón sonó pero si este lo hizo fue por algo y no por que estuviéramos muertos, el Capitolio les hizo creer eso…La verdad es que todavía estamos vivos ¿Por qué el Capitolio haría algo así? Por una simple razón…Guerra."** Empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros "**¿Por qué guerra? Hay muchos distritos que el Capitolio estaba seguro se levantarían en su contra…Nunca pensaron que uno de ellos fuera a ser el dos"** Hace poco el distrito dos estuvo en un debate contra el capitolio sobre algunas leyes que digamos no eran muy justas. "**Que triste que fuera este hermoso distrito que ahora…Es destrucción. Toda su gente será sometida…Las mataremos de poco a poco a menos de que ustedes quieran guerra y si así es, la obtendrán."** Maldita sea… Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que mi gente sea sometida así de fácil…Luchare por ella.  
"**Si quieres guerra, la obtendrás"** Dice Clove.

**CLOVE  
** "**Si quieres guerra, la obtendrás"** Diciendo esto me vuelvo hacia Glimmer dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y mandándola al piso. Me pongo encima de ella y el agarro del pelo después levanto su cabeza y la azoto fuertemente contra el piso, varias veces. Ella logra zafarse, ahora soy yo la que esta en el piso y ella esta arriba de mi, me da cachetadas usando también sus uñas y haciendo que mi piel se rasgue.  
"**¡Thresh!"** Grita Glimmer pero Cato le da una patada a Glimmer en la cabeza noqueándola y haciendo que ruede a mi lado. Me ayuda a levantarme y luego vuelve el…Thresh, al cual temo… El cual me provoca pesadillas todos los días.  
"**No tengas miedo…Aquí estoy yo."** Me dice Cato y me pone detrás de él, luego este grande hombre empieza a acercase hacia nosotros de nuevo y recuerdo perfectamente como me tenia contra el cornucopia y luego alzo esa roca enfrente de mi…Gracias a Dios Cato respondió a mis gritos y lo aparto de mi.

"**Si ya te mate una vez…Lo puedo hacer dos veces y eso no lo dudes"** Le dice Cato sacando su espada. "**Tu ve por los niños, Clove. ¡Ahora!"** Confió en que Cato estará bien. Salgo corriendo del lugar y entro en la presidencia. Lo primero que veo es a Alex mandando a un agente de la paz al piso el cual claramente esta sin vida. Las cuatas corren hacia mí y me abrazan. "**Escúchenme niñas, tenemos que huir, ahora mismo… No se separen de Alex, entendido?"** Les digo y paso mi mano por su pelo.  
"**¿Y papi?"** Pregunta Aleena.  
"**Papi estará bien…Confíen en mi…"** Las vuelvo a abrazar y luego corro hacia Alex. "**Tienes que sacarlos de aquí. Ahora, Alexander"** Una bomba explota y ahora todo esta en llamas alrededor de nosotros. Veo una ventana. No tienen de otra, tendrán que saltar. El primero en saltar es Alex para que una vez abajo pueda frenar la caída de los otros. Luego va Josh el cual Alex atrapa a la perfección y lo sienta a su lado. Luego va Aleena, tienen miedo de saltar pero sin dudarlo la empujo y Alex la cacha. Luego va Crista, se sube a la ventana pero otra bomba detona y todo se empieza a derrumbar enfrente de nosotros. Apenas puedo respirar por todo el humo, con las pocas energías que tengo me las arreglo para aventar a Crista por la ventana y después caer desmayada en el piso.

**CATO  
**Tengo que sacar a Clove de ese lugar de alguna manera. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que los niños están fuera y Alex los esta llevando a un lugar seguro pero no veo que Clove salga. Volteo para ver como esta la casa, solo fue un momento, no fueron más de 5 segundos pero una sola distracción puede marcar la diferencia. Siento un golpe en la nuca y luego pierdo el conocimiento.

Después de un tiempo despierto, atado a una silla, inmovilizado en pocas palabras. Es un cuarto oscuro, solo puedo ver que hay una pequeña ventana por la que entra un diminuto rayo de luz. Luego entra alguien por la puerta, ese alguien se pone enfrente de mi y me da una cachetada.  
"**Despiértate, inútil…"**  
"**¿Qué quieres de mi?"** Le pregunto alzando la mirada, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.  
"**Venganza… Tu madre mato a alguien muy importante para mí… Y lo que yo quiero es lastimarla en donde mas le duele. Su familia."** Mi madre mato a Snow… Pero Snow no era importante…Almenas para mi no lo era. "**Espesare por uno de tus puntos débiles. Tráiganla"** Entran dos agentes de la paz cargando a alguien. Ese o esa alguien tiene una bolsa en la cabeza. Le quitan la bolsa y es mi Clove…Mi hermosa Clove "**Que lastima que los inocentes tengan que pagar… Tu no nos haz hecho ningún daño pero…Pero digamos que tu esposo si"** Un hombre saca un cuchillo y lo pone en su cuello.  
"**A ella déjala ir…Haz todo lo que quieras conmigo pero suéltala…"** El hombre hace una seña con la mano y el agente hace un pequeño corte en su cuello, el cual no deja de sangrar, luego le ponen la bolsa de nuevo y la amarran con unas cadenas para después ponerla de cabeza. "**La sangre no tardara en irse a la cabeza y después de esto, morirá y tu presenciaras su muerte"** Los tres salen por la puerta y Clove empieza a agitarse moviéndose bruscamente.  
"**Clove, hermosa…Mantén la calma, te sacare de aquí…"** ¿Cómo me podre mover de esta silla?…Es casi imposible y luego recuerdo. Antes de salir de la casa puse un cuchillo en mi calcetín…Dios esto será muy difícil. Con la ayuda de mi otro pie me las arreglo para sacar el cuchillo del calcetín y luego el momento mas difícil… Pongo el cuchillo en mi bota y subo mi pie para poder agarrarlo con mis manos. Tomo el cuchillo con una mano y luego me inclino para tomarlo con mi boca. Una vez que lo tengo entre mis dientes empiezo a moverme se de atrás para adelante y cortar la soga con la que me ataron. Aproximadamente 25 minutos después logro zafarme y me levanto corriendo para liberar al ya inmóvil y pálido cuerpo de mi esposa. Le quito las cadenas y cae en mis brazos.  
"**Clove, mi amor. Despierta por favor"** Le doy palmaditas en el cachete tratando de hacer que su memoria regrese pero solamente gruñe débilmente. Por lo menos esta viva…La dejo apoyada contra la pared y sigo tratando de que su conocimiento regrese.  
"**Los niños…"** Me dice con un hilo de voz.  
"**Estarán bien, hermosa…Estarán bien"** La beso en los labios y la pego contra mi pecho.  
"**Tengo frio"** Froto mis manos contra sus brazos tratando de hacerla entrar en calor…Esta muy débil y me parte el alma verla así.

**ALEX  
**No he vuelto a saber nada ni de mi padre ni de mi madre pero tengo que sacar a mis hermanos de aquí…Todo a nuestro alrededor es destrucción, no tengo idea de que hacer. "**No se les ocurra separarse de mi"** Le doy a Aleena unos cuantos cuchillos y a Crista otros.  
"**Nunca supe como lanzar cuchillos"** Me dice Aleena mientras los ve.  
"**Ya aprenderás, ahora, si pasa algo lánzalos, no importa a quien sea. ¿Entendido? Crista tu eres buena con los chuchillos, lo mismo para ti…Josh… Simplemente..."** ¿Qué tarea le puedo dar a mi hermano de tres años? "**No te separes de nosotros"** Luego algo viene a mi mente…Algo demasiado importante para mi. L-Lyra. ¡Mierda, Lyra! "**Hay que movernos, rápido!"** Salimos corriendo hacia la casa de Lyra. Una vez que llegamos la casa esta desecha…No queda nada…Solo escombros. "¡**Maldita sea!"** Grito y me paso mis dedos por mi cabello en un acto de desesperación. Luego escucho una vocecita.  
"**Alex"** Volteo hacia el sonido y veo a Lyra, parada enfrente de mi. Con sangre en la nariz y labio inferior, luego salen Finnick que esta gravemente herido y luego Annie que no tiene ningún rasguño. "**Volviste"** Corro hacia ella y la abrazo.  
"**No te podía dejar aquí sola"** La abrazo más fuerte y luego alzo la vista a Finnick. "**Tienen a mis padres, no tengo idea de donde puedan estar"**  
"**Yo te ayudare a encontrarlos, Alexander. No te preocupes por eso"**  
"**Gracias"** Le doy un beso a Lyra en la cabeza.  
"**Pero prométeme que nada malo les pasara a ellas"** Refiriéndose a Annie y Lyra. Le doy mi palabra de que nada les pasara y ahora tengo dos vidas más que cuidar. La ventaja es que Lyra también tiene entrenamiento para esto así que no me siento tan desamparado.

**CLOVE  
**Después de un tiempo ya no me siento tan débil como antes… Por lo menos. "**Los niños"** Vuelvo a decir.  
"**No te preocupes, están bien"** Tomo a Cato de la mano y la aprieto.  
"**Mis bebes"** Él me toma la cara con las manos y me besa.  
"**Van a estar bien"** Ahora es mi turno de decir algo  
"**Ve…Búscalos, yo estaré bien. Pero por favor búscalos Cato"  
"No te puedo dejar aquí sola"  
"Te estoy diciendo que vallas…"** Cato se queda pensando y luego se levanta.  
"**Regresare por ti… No te vallas de aquí" **No creo poder irme de aquí…

Cato se ha ido y los minutos han pasado, no llega y eso me preocupa. Luego alguien abre la puerta.  
"**Veo que tu esposo se ha ido… Pero tu estas aquí hermosa"** Es un hombre alto, de ojos grises, nunca lo había visto. "**¿Ves esto?"** Me ensaña un papel "**Es el testamento de mi padre…"** ¿Me importa? Y después de esto comienza a leer.  
_"El día que yo muera quiero que la presidencia se le otorgue a mi hijo, Geth Snow para que él se pueda hacer cargo de controlar a todos los distritos de Panem. Que se haga cargo de hacer que los Juegos del Hambre continúen y de que no haya ningún cambio de reglas. Mi muerte será causada por hechos naturales, si alguien llegase a asesinarme se declarara la guerra contra esa persona y se le hará la vida imposible, destruyéndola de poco en poco."_ "**Y luego ya dice cosas que no creo que te importen. Pero ¿si te das cuenta de que Sara Snow… Mejor conocida como Elena Coin, fue la que asesino a mi padre?…Oh permíteme presentarme. Geth Snow. Mi hermana asesino a su propio padre y lo hizo con ayuda de su hijo, Cato Cronin. Le hare la vida imposible a los dos y sabes por donde empezare? Por ti… Luego acabare con tus hijos…Cuando ya haya matado a tus hijos será el turno de Sara que tendrá una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa"** Maldito sin vergüenza…Me toma del cuello y me levanta "**Pero seria un desperdicio matarte así por que si ¿No lo crees?"** Tratado de patearlo pero alguien me agarra por detrás y este aprieta mas en mi cuello, trato de detenerlo pero no puedo. "**Eres muy hermosa ¿Sabes?" **Se acerca a mí y me besa la mejilla. Quito mi cara al instante pero el tipo que me sostiene desde atrás me toma del cabello y hace que me quede quieta. "**¿Quieres que juguemos un ratito hermosa?"** Se lleva las manos a su pantalón y lo desabrocha, cierro los ojos, este viejo asqueroso me da asco. "**Ponla de rodillas"** Oh no ni creas que hare esto… Me ponen de rodillas a la fuerza y este hombre me da una cachetada que estoy segura me dejara el ojo morado. "**Te vez mas bella desde allá abajo"** Sonríe de lado y luego escucho un disparo y el hombre que me estaba sosteniendo del cabello quita la presión y cae, muerto.  
"**Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa"** Dice una voz muy familiar y yo sonrió en alivio.  
"**Sobrino, que bueno tenerte de regreso, es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Geth Snow, soy tu tío"** Como quisiera que Cato se desasiera de este espécimen.

**CATO  
**No me gusta nada la idea de que este tipo sea familiar mio…trato de tocar mi esposa…Gracias a el esta pasando esto con mi distrito, mi gente esta muriendo y lo único que he podido hacer es tratar de defenderlos, de luchar por ellos pero no obtengo respuesta alguna.  
"**No me importa quien eres…Le haz hecho daño a mi gente… A mi familia, a mi distrito, amigos…Todo lo has destruido y aquí vengo a matarte"** Estoy siendo serio…Lo voy a matar y no me importa que sea parte de mi familia.  
"**Pero antes de que me mates tengo una sorpresita para ti, Cato"** Cuando dice esto un tipo entra con mi madre de los brazos, atada de brazos y piernas, apenas se puede mover. Este hombre la pone de rodillas al lado de Clove.  
"**Tendrás que elegir… Tu madre o tu esposa"** ¿Qué? ¿Y esto porque? ¡No viene al caso! Los ojos de Clove se han dilatado completamente y la mirada de mi madre es calmada aunque puedo ver tristeza en sus ojos. "**Vamos, elige"**  
"**Eres un bastardo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? Pero creo que la sorpresita no es para mi, al contrario."** Hago una seña con la mano y Finnick entra detrás mio con Alex junto a él. Con estos dos tipos puedo hacer lo que sea, no importa a quien ni que nosotros lo matemos si es necesario. "**Ve"** Le susurro a Alex y este se pone enfrente de mi luego camina hacia su madre, sin importarle si lo ven. Luego lo inevitable, un tipo se le lanza encima, cuchillo en mano. Alex rueda para que no lo logre atrapar y logra esquivarlo mandando al tipo al suelo y poniendo su pie en su garganta. "**Escúchame bien, nadie lastima a mi familia"** Presiona mas el pie rompiéndole el cuello al hombre. Esto fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginamos. El tipo que se hace llamar Geth Snow, que es mi tío retrocede en el momento en el que Alex fija sus ojos en el. Luego Alex se vuelve hacia Clove la cual esta apunto de desmayarse puesto que su hijo esta en "peligro" pero antes de llegar alguien lanza un cuchillo.  
"**Alexander!"** Alcanzo a gritar pero es tarde el cuchillo ya esta dentro del cuerpo de mi hijo. En uno de sus costados para ser preciosos. Volteo hacia la persona que le hizo eso a mi hijo y corro hacia él, lo pongo contra la pared, agarrado del cuello.  
"**Eres un maldito imbécil, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo"** Le doy varios golpes en al mandíbula haciendo que esta se quiebre luego procedo a su nariz que de un solo golpe ya esta sangrando, le quiero romper hueso por hueso…Nadie le hace daño a mi familia. De reojo veo como Finnick le salva la vida a Alex…A ese tipo le debo varias. Por fin le doy de codazos a la persona que tengo del cuello haciendo que su cráneo quede hundido de varios lugares y provocándole la muerte. Hemos acabado con las personas que están en este lugar luego libero a mi madre y a mi Clove. Le doy un beso en la frente a mi madre y luego me vuelvo hacia mi razón de vivir a la cual me como a besos.  
"**P-Papa n-no es el momento t-tenemos que irnos"** Dice Alex y Clove corre hacia él y lo ayuda en lo que necesita, sin deja r de preguntar "¿Estas bien?""¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Alex no este bien, pero tampoco esta mal…No corre peligro.

Por fin salimos del lugar y todo esta diferente, el distrito dos esta completamente destruido y esto llevara varios meses o tal vez años para reparar. No importa, yo le devolveré la felicidad a esta gente.

**ALEX  
**No me siento tan mal como piensas que te sentirás si alguien te lanza un cuchillo y trata de matarte, Finnick me curo lo mas que pudo y gracias a eso me siento mucho mejor. Después de recorrer ese laberinto del cual acabamos de salir la verdad no quiero voltear a ver de lo que a sido del distrito dos, nos han destruido, literalmente, con bombas. Todo esta destruido, la gente tirada en el piso, casas quemándose…De todo. Solo recordar la casa de mi abuela me hace pensar cosas que no debería. Dios quiera y este bien. Levanto la vista y veo a Lyra que viene corriendo hacia mí.  
"**¡Alex, Dios mio! ¿Estas bien!?"** Me dice ayudándole a mi madre y haciendo que apoye mi otro brazo en su hombro.  
"**Si, tranquilas mujeres. No moriré"** Digo riendo.  
"**Cállate Alexander Cronin, ahora no hagas mucho movimiento"** Mi madre esta muy alterada, es muy capaz de ponerse a gritar maldiciones. Me sientan en los restos de una banca y Lyra se pone a mi lado para curarme la herida del cuchillo, cuanto quisiera besar esos labios ahora mismo pero no puedo ahora, familia presente.  
"**¿Te olvidaste de las niñas, idiota!? ¿Estas estúpido o que?!"  
"Clove tranquilízate, fue una broma…Las niñas están ahí"** Escucho la discusión de mis padres y no puedo evitar reírme, pero duele.  
"**¡No juegues con eso otra vez porque juro que te voy a dejar!"** Grita alterada de nuevo y corre hacia donde están las niñas y Josh, seguida por mi padre.  
"**No hermosa, ven!" **

"**Me da gusto que estén bien"** Dice alguien que se nos acerca. Mi abuela.  
"**Abuela! Pensamos que…"**  
"**Alex, mi vida, no estoy tan mal de la cabeza como para refugiarme en mi casa cuando están mandando bombas, sabes?"** Me da y me da un beso un la frente. Luego mi mama la ve y empieza a gritar y llorar como loca, se avienta a ella y mi abuela la agarra en sus brazos y luego llega mi abuelo el cual las abraza, como una familia. Mi abuela Coin esta hablando con mi padre y cargando a Josh el cual esconde su cabeza en su hombro, ha visto mucho como para tener tan solo tres años y recién cumplidos.

Todos estamos reunidos otra vez y me aterra el pensamiento de que esto pueda pasar de nuevo pero la verdad es que ya no hay nadie que nos pueda causar dolor… Snow esta muerto, Geth esta muerto, ojala todo esto ya acabe porque no me gusta ver a mi familia triste por culpa de alguien más, menos por culpa de un vengativo como Geth. Lyra me levanta de la banca y me abraza delicadamente para no lastimarme, le doy un beso en la cabeza.  
"**Todo va a estar bien"**  
"**Lo se, Alex"** Me abraza un poco mas fuerte y si hago una mueca de dolor pero le devuelvo el abrazo.  
"**No me vas a dejar verdad"** Veo que mi padre se le acerca a mi mama por detrás.  
"**Eres un estúpido, pero no"** Se levanta en los dedos de los pies y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Creo que ahora los que faltan de conseguir pareja solo son 3, dos niñas de doce años y otro de tres al cual le falta mucho para saber bien lo que significa el amor…Incluso a mi me falta tiempo.

* * *

y pues siiiiiiii, luego subo el otro capitulo pero la verdad no se cuando puedo porque empiezo examenes este viernes! pero de que subire otro subire otro! asi que esperen el proximo capitulo, agradesco mucho los reviews y los views. gracias por leer el fanfic, un beso. tengan un bonito dia! deseenme suerte


	12. Nota

Muchisimas gracias por los review, esperen el proximo capitulo porque ya estoy trabajando en el. Desafortunadamente los voy viendo hasta ahorita pero tratare de terminarlo lo mas rapido posible. Muchisimas gracias, de nuevo. Un beso, los quiero.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALEX.  
**Después de toda esa destrucción que meses atrás ocurrió, exactamente 2 meses atrás, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad sorpresivamente. Creo que mi padre ha sido un buen presidente después de todo y tengo que poner atención a todo lo que hace puesto que luego ese cargo será pasado a mí. Por ahora nada me preocupa mas que Lyra, no puedo creer estar tan enamorado de alguien. Yo, Alexander Cronin, el que tiene a todas a sus pies, aunque hay que admitir que las mujeres son la mejor creación de Dios y que todas ellas son hermosas, pero las comprendo, soy bastante guapo. Esto es lo que no le gusta a Lyra de mí, que soy un poco… Presumido de lo que tengo o no se como explicarlo, pero si…Mis padres hicieron un muy buen trabajo cuando me estaban creando.

Me acuesto a mi cama, viendo hacia el techo y comienzo a recordar cosas, inspirarme en pocas palabras… Tomo papel y una pluma:

_Dicen que no,__  
__que en la vida no se busca el amor__  
__Dicen también__  
__que es mejor que llegue solo,__  
__cierto es__porque yo te busque__  
__antes y fracase__  
__confundido hasta me__  
__enamore__  
__solo me lastime__  
__del amor desconfié__  
__y dude__  
__y hasta un juego lo pensé_

Todo eso que acabo de escribir es cierto, pensé que el amor era un juego, antes nada mas lo utilizaba por diversión.

_Pero al fin te encontré__  
__o me encontraste tu__  
__o quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado__  
__pero al fin te encontré__  
__que de ti no dude__  
__sé que me equivoque y fue en vano jurar amor__  
__en el pasado__  
__porque solo a ti te he amado_

Luego un día vi a Lyra y me enamore de ella pero siempre fui muy tímido como para confesárselo. Ahora es tiempo de poner acordes a esta canción que mas tarde será mas larga. Tomo la guitarra y comienzo a hacer lo que mejor se me da aparte de entrenar y ser guapo. Escribir una canción.

**TECERA PERSONA.**

Crista y Aleena están en su cuarto, estas aprendiendo a como hacer trenzas, Aleena trenzando el cabello de Crista puesto que esta es más delicada que la otra, Crista es un poco más agresiva que Aleena pero eso no le quita lo bonita que es.  
"**¿Escuchas eso?"** Le pregunta Aleena a Crista.  
"**Como no escucharlo. Alexander se la pasa componiéndole canciones a Lyra, lo bueno es que los dos se aman demasiado"** Contesta la cuata  
"**¿Tu crees que lleguen a casarse?"** Pregunta Aleena.  
"**La verdad no tengo idea y no quiero decir nada hasta ver los resultados de lo que preguntas"** Las dos niñas siguen platicando hasta que Clove les avisa que tienen que bajar automáticamente, las dos bajando corriendo a toda velocidad, seguidas por su hermano de quince años y por otro pequeño de apenas tres.

"**Bueno niñas y…Niños, verán, su padre dará un discurso en general para todo Panem y para eso quiero que ustedes estén presentables lo cual será algo imposible"** Dice Clove mirando a Alexander que ha bajado sin camisa y en boxers. "**Tu mejor ponte algo encima que tus hermanas están presentes, se respetuoso, Alex"** Alex suspira y luego camina hacia Clove, levantándola y abriendo la puerta del patio para pasar al jardín. Clove no deja de dar patadas al aire. Alex es un chico fuerte y alto, igual que Cato. Alexander llega al borde de la alberca y pone a Clove sobre ella. "**Desténsate un poco, mama. Tranquilízate. Un buen remojón no te hará mal"** Diciendo esto deja caer a su madre en el agua y sale corriendo para esconderse en su cuarto.  
"¡**Alexander Cronin! Ven para acá ahora mismo!"** Clove sale de la alberca escurriendo y completamente enojada. "**¿Para donde se fue su hermano?" ** Pregunta esta a sus hermanas pero ella los cubre **"No lo se, mama" **Dice la niña de ojos de diferente color. "**Aleena, dime para donde se fue Alexander"** La ojiaqua se digna a responder y solamente ríe.

Cato abre la puerta de la casa y se encuentra a su esposa furiosa y escurriendo "**¿Qué paso aquí?"** Pregunta el con seriedad, aunque sinceramente no le queda con el tipo de persona que es "**Tu hijo me aventó a la alberca" **Dice Clove claramente enojada. Cato no puede contener las carcajadas y al ver que su esposa se enoja a un mas le planta un beso en la boca y la toma por la cintura sin importarle que se esté mojando "**Deja de hacer corajes y mejor vete a cambiar que el discurso es en pocas horas y sabes que tienes que estar presente"** Esta se reúsa a caminar así que el fácilmente la levanta y se la hecha al hombro para después subir escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Las cuatas se miran con duda y luego Aleena levanta al pequeño Josh "**Sera mejor que te cambies de una vez Josh, ve con mama y que ella te arregle"** Los tres suben las escaleras y luego dejan al niño en la puerta de Cato y Clove para después tocar.  
"**Mama, papa, Josh esta aquí afuera"** Luego estas se voltean y siguen caminando para su cuarto. Clove abre la puerta y ve al niño sentado en el piso "**Ven, mi amor" **Lo levanta y luego lo deja en la cama, se sienta a su lado y levanta el teléfono…"** ¿Si? Rasmatas so yo, Clove. Te necesito urgentemente"** La mujer al otro lado del teléfono cuelga inmediatamente y luego Clove hace lo mismo suponiendo que Rasmatas no debe de tardar en llegar.

Finnick, siendo uno de los ayudantes de Cato también tiene que estar presenten en el discurso y eso significa que Lyra lo estará entonces Alexander cree necesario el verse lo suficientemente bien para su novia, quiere verse tan bien que hasta se peinara. Este se quita la ropa que tiene encima y luego abre la puerta del baño. Alex tiene 15 años, suficiente edad como para que sus abdominales se vean lo suficientemente marcados al igual que sus músculos. Gente llega a decir que este es mucho más guapo que su padre. Abre la regadera y luego se pone debajo del agua caliente y deja que este escurra por su cuerpo disfrutando del baño.

En cambio las niñas no tienen a nadie que esperar en el discurso, ni a nadie que ver porque si se encuentran con alguien Cato probablemente colgaría a esas personas. **"¿Qué piensas sobre Conor?"** Le pregunta Crista a su cuatas "**Pues…Me cae muy bien, es muy buena persona. Dime tú que piensas sobre Stryker"**La cuata la voltea a ver extrañada y luego habla "**Stryker? Oh no me digas que te gusta Stryker! Aleena, sabes perfectamente que papa te mataría si descubre que andas con el"** Aleena responde rodando los ojos y luego sentándose en su cama "**No me interesa la verdad. Mucha gente puede decir que Stryker no es un buen niño pero yo sé que si lo es, además a mi me cae bien y a ti también no te hagas porque es uno de tus mejores amigos"** Crista solamente se dedica a reír mientras la otra bufa y arregla un vestido que tiene en la cama.

"**Cato conseguiste lo que te pedí, verdad"** Clove dice quitándose la blusa de encima y seguido de sus shorts, luego siente unas manos que recorren su cintura y se postran en sus caderas "**¿Y si no lo hice…Me castigaras?"** Dice volteándola y poniendo sus manos en su trasero "**No, simplemente no dejare que me toques jamás"** Cato ríe y luego asiente "**Si, si lo hice. Esta guardado en el closet"** Ella quita sus manos de sus caderas y luego camina al closet y saca el pequeño trajecito con el que se vestirá su hijo de cuatro años. "**Gracias, mi amor"** El asiente y luego se mete en la regadera. "**Mira mi vida, lo que te pondrás hoy **"Clove le muestra al niño pero el no entiende solamente sonríe a su mama y dice "**Me veré mas guapo que papa"** Sonríe de lado y luego se da un suave golpe en la mandíbula con su puño. Clove le da un beso en la frente y luego lo levanta "**Todos los días, mi amor"** Luego escucha un timbre y sale corriendo todavía con Josh en brazos.

Abre la puerta y ve a su amiga, Rasmatas. "**Tengo aquí todo lo que necesitaba. Hola, bebe"** Le da un beso a Josh en el cachete y luego entra a la casa, con muchos vestidos en algún tipo de carrito del Capitolio "**Escoges el que mas te guste, lo usas y te maquillo de acuerdo a que iras vestida, igual con el peinado"**  
"**Esta bien, cuídame esto por favor"** Le avienta a Josh y este ríe al momento de ser aventado. Clove busca en la caja hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto. Un vestido con blanco y azul, blanca la parte de arriba y azul la de atrás, es un vestido largo y elegante con piedras y cristales al momento de caer. Luego busca por unos zapatos en el mismo lugar y ve unos tacones negros que encajan completamente bien con el vestido. "**Lo tengo listo, Rasmatas. Prosigamos"** Dice Clove y los tres corren escaleras arriba. "**Por cierto, le traje cosas a tus hijas por si lo quieren"** Clove voltea a ver a Rasmatas de reojo "**Creo que Aleena ya tiene uno pero Crista no, le diré que venga por el mas tarde, ahora tienes que arreglarme a mi"** Rasmatas sienta al niño en la cama y luego saca sus utensilios del Capitolio y un millón de brochas para maquillar. "**Lista? Una, dos, tres, Empecemos"**

"**¿Enserio este naranja queda con mis ojos?"** Dice Aleena después de ponerse el vestido y viendo a su hermana asentir "**Te digo que si, te cambiaria el vestido pero yo no tengo los ojos aqua, los tengo negro y azul entonces como que no me queda muy bien"** Responde Crista poniéndose un vestido blanco que escogió de la caja de Rasmatas junto con unos zapatitos bajos (obviamente porque tiene doce años) que tienen detalles de encaje. El vestido de Aleena es naranja pero es un naranja suave y muy bonito.

Después de un largo tiempo casi toda la familia esta lista, menos Clove, que es la que quiere lucir espectacular. Alex después de estar listo lo primero que hace es trepar hasta la ventana de Lyra, aunque este listo, tenga su traje y pueda que se ensucie no le importa en lo mas mínimo. Toca en la ventana de Lyra y esta sale del baño con un vestido morado que le llega arriba de la rodilla y tacones blancos, este vestido acentúa perfectamente su figura. ¿Qué más puede hacer Alex que derretirse por su novia o bueno…Tener algo así como una….Erección? Lyra abre la ventana y deja que su novio salte. "**Hola, hermosa"** Le dice y guiña el ojo "**Deja eso, Alex"** Dice ella riendo para que su novio la toma de la cintura y los dos caigan en la cama. Alex le planta besos en el cuello pero ella lo detiene "**Alexander Cronin, no andes de calenturiento que los dos ya estamos listos y no podemos arrugar nuestra ropa. Ahora levántate que si mi papa entra y te ve arriba de mi…."** Lyra no pudo terminar la oración porque Finnick ya estaba dentro del cuarto, tridente en mano "**Me voy"** Dice Alex y salta por la ventana, todavía puede escuchar los gritos de Finnick "**¿Qué fue esto?!"**Grita este mientras su hija ríe.

"**¿Dónde esta Alex?"** Pregunta Clove, la cual ya esta lista, maquillaje perfecto, un maquillaje natural y suave, su vestido y tacones, el pelo, por otra parte, lo tiene en un tipo de cebollita despeinada que la hace ver muy bien. Todos están listos pero esperan al joven que fue a tener un poco de diversión a casa de su novia pero que termino siendo corrido por un hombre enojado y su tridente.

Por fin el niño abre la puerta y entra completamente despeinado y con el traje medio roto "**He vuelto"** Clove enloquece "**¿Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡Mira nada mas como estas!"** Antes de que pueda seguir gritando Rasmatas la interrumpe y lleva al niño al segundo piso para arreglarlo.  
Luego esta baja luciendo mucho mejor que como ya lucia antes, ahora todos están completamente listos. Las niñas con sus peinados, vestidos y zapatitos. Los niños con trajes. Clove y Cato luciendo espectaculares.

La familia camina hacia el carro que los llevara hasta el Capitolio, donde se llevara acabo el dichoso discurso. Todos están dentro y en otro carro van Lyra y su familia. Después de esto, el chofer maneja hasta el Capitolio. Sera un largo viaje llegar hasta allá…Y nadie sabe que pueda pasar en esa ceremonia.

* * *

se que no es muy largo que digamos pero es por el simple hecho que de la inspiracion nada mas no llega a mi, esperemos que llegue asi enorme y se descargue en mi como en los primero capitulos de "te amo y siempre lo hare" que subi 10 en un dia...no espero subir 10 de esta pero si espero hacer un capitulo lo suficientemente largo e interesante para ustedes. muchas gracias por los review y las palabras, los quiero bastante y ustedes son la razon por la que sigo escribiendo. un beso desde mexico, dejen reviews!

PD: lean la ultima oracion de este capitulo ;) nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar


	14. Chapter 14

_en este capitulo son necesarios los reviews;) ya veran por que._

* * *

**TERCERA PERSONA**

Fue largo el trayecto del Distrito dos hasta el Capitolio. Alexander, como no es sorpresa, callo rendido a mitad del camino en un sueño profundo. Las cuatas no aguantaron el vestido ni los zapatitos por eso les pareció fácil quitarse los zapatos, digamos que Clove no les permitió quitarse algo mas. Por el contrario, Annie, Finnick y Lyra iban platicando sobre cosas prácticamente sin sentido.

El momento de llegar al Capitolio, después de 8 horas de viaje fue como si hubieran llegado a algún tipo de paraíso abstracto (Digo abstracto juzgando las pelucas y trajes de estas gentes) Alexander no quería despertar de su glorioso sueño pero Cato de alguna manera lo hizo entrar en razón y este salto fuera del carro. Al momento de bajarse lo primero que vio es que Finnick y su familia apenas iban llegando así que no tardo mucho en correr al carro y abrirle la puerta a su novia y "suegra" por así decirlo, acción que hizo que el punto que había perdido por "acostarse" con la hija de Finnick quedara en el olvido.

El presidente de Panem (Cato) En el Capitolio es tratado como un príncipe o un rey, es una persona que le sobra poder en este lugar… Si el presidente llega la gente corre hacia él y se toman fotos con el, aprovechando que el presidente es bastante guapo.

El discurso no tarda en empezar, Cato se prepara al igual que Clove y los demás que lo único que harán es sentarse atrás de Cato, obviamente Clove, al igual que Cato, es una persona de suma importancia en este lugar así que no se puede dejar pasar.

La hora ha llegado, el auditorio en el que este se llevara acabo esta repleto de personas. Los primeros en entrar son los hijos del presidente, seguidos por su esposa y luego el. Finnick y su familia tomaran lugar en la primera fila del auditorio. Después de que Cato ha sido presentado el discurso empieza.  
"**Ciudadanos del Capitolio, Distritos y Panem en general. Este es uno de los muchos discursos anuales que se llevaran acabo, aquí es donde sus opciones salen a la luz y yo accederé a ellas"** Cato le dedica una sonrisa a la multitud que hace que varias chicas griten. "**Señoritas, discreción por favor recuerden que este es un discurso, no un concierto"** Luego procede a susurrar sobre el micrófono "**Aparte recuerden que mi esposa esta aquí y que es ganadora de los juegos del hambre…Solamente me sentí con la necesidad de comentarlo"** Clove mata a Cato con la mirada mientras todos los demás ríen. Luego hay un momento de seriedad y Cato prosigue "**Este año, como muchos ya lo saben, los juegos del hambre están cancelados, esto lo hago por aquellos niños de distritos que no es justo para ellos pelear a muerte"** El tema de los juegos del hambre realmente le llega al corazón, no es fácil para el pensar que sus hijos pueden ir a estos juegos y morir, al mismo tiempo se pone en el lugar de los demás.

El discurso termina, la gente propone muchas cosas, entre ellas el comentario de que es excelente la idea de cancelar estos juegos. Luego inesperadamente Alexander se levanta de su silla. Alex, al igual que Cato es bastante guapo así que provoca el grito de las mismas pubertas. Luego acerca su boca al micrófono y Clove se levanta porque sabe perfectamente que dirá una incoherencia "**Señoritas, temo informarles que ella…"** Dice apuntando a Lyra "**Es la dueña de mi corazón y que la amo. Si Finnick, tu hija es mía"** Dice para despues guiñar y luego salir corriendo del lugar, obviamente adivinando las consecuencias de sus actos que pueden ser tres. 1-Un tridente encajado en su pecho. 2-Un cuchillo encajado en su pecho y por ultimo, 3-Una espada en su pecho.

Cuando Alex sale corriendo del lugar se dirige a una puerta que es la salida de este, presiona el botón pero la luz roja sigue en rojo y es imposible abrirla. Sigue intentado pero no tiene resultados. Es imposible salir por ese lugar así que divisa otra puerta y camina hacia ella. Esta vez la puerta es de perilla así que la gira pero al parecer la puerta esta asegurada. Dos puertas aseguradas de las 10 salidas que tiene el lugar…Algo no andan muy bien.

Sube las escaleras lo más rápido que puede y luego ve un gas gris que lo persigue, este gas tiene un aroma fuerte, tan fuerte que esta haciendo que la nariz le sangre. Empieza a toser y sube las escaleras más rápido. Cuando por fin abre la otra puerta para salir de este lugar, la cierra pero sin tomar en cuenta que el humo sale de los pequeños espacios que separan el marco y la puerta. "**Mierda…"** Dice para el mismo, después se quita la sangre de la nariz y corre de nuevo hacia arriba donde todavía esta la gente platicando con Cato.

Alex al momento de llegar al lugar se desploma en el piso y todos lo voltean a ver a él. Lyra se levanta, al igual que Finnick, en respuesta a un sobresalto. Clove corre hacia su hijo y le da la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. "**Diles que salgan del lugar ya…Es peligroso"** Dice después de coser una vez mas. Clove levanta la vista y ve este gas. Trata de levantar a su hijo pero este es bastante pesado. Cato le llega por detrás y lo levanta fácilmente, luego Clove se hecha a su hijo menor a los brazos para informar por el micrófono "**Por favor, evacuen en lugar pero con calma para que las cosas sean mas fáciles"** La gente hace caso pero empiezan a perder la calma cuando ven que las puertas están cerradas. La gente grita, se alborota y hacen un desastre entre ellos mismos. Es imposible no perder la calma en una situación como esta. Imposible.

Lyra corre hacia Alex que esta siendo ayudado por Cato "**¿Qué esta pasando?"** Pregunta la chica levantando la cara de su novio "**Sal corriendo, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien"** Ella le da un beso en la frente y luego habla "**No, Alexander ¿Estas estúpido? Nunca te dejaría aquí solo"** Ella contesta y luego Cato le deja Alex a su cuidado para ir ayudar a los demás integrantes de su familia. Lyra ve la nube de gas gris llegar y empieza a marearse. "**Vete a lugares altos, rápido Lyra."** Le indica Alex y este se da cuenta de que el gas tiene efectos diferentes en cada persona…No quiere saber en quien es que tiene efectos fatales, desafortunadamente es una persona mas cercana a el de lo que pensaba…

Annie toma a Finnick de la mano, esperando lo peor "**Estamos juntos en esto"** Ella habla siendo seguida por un beso de su esposo "**Siempre lo estaremos"** Él contesta para que después Cato se acerque con toda su familia "**De alguna manera tenemos que abrir la puerta."** Dice Cato para luego darse cuenta de que faltan dos integrantes. Alex y Lyra. Clove se ofrece a ir y lo hace, cuando los encuentra Alex sangra de la nariz y Lyra se tambalea para todas partes. Al momento de querer acercase cae al piso y empiezo a sangrar por la boca y ojos. Clove alcanza a gritarle a Alexander que haga lo posible por salir del lugar pero él se da cuenta de las condiciones en las que esta su madre. Al momento de llegar se percata de que desafortunadamente su madre esta apunto de morir… Clove se esta desangrando. Este avienta sobre su madre pidiéndole que no lo deje, las lagrimas en su punto se salida… pero nada puede hacer o por lo menos eso es lo que el cree. Toma la mano de Lyra y se hecha el cuerpo de su madre al hombro. El vestido que alguna vez fue azul ahora es rojo, bañado en su propia sangre.

Llega y las cuatas se tapan los ojos al ver a su madre en esas condiciones. Cuando Alex sale del gas su sangre se seca, al igual que la de Clove y los mareos de Lyra desaparecen. Clove de cualquier manera sigue demasiado débil, perdió sangre y mucha más de la que todos piensan. Es devastaste ver a una persona tan fuerte en sus momentos de debilidad.

La nube empieza a desaparecer para después…Convertirse en un tipo de gas invisible que se convierte en una llama de fuego. Hay ventanas en el lugar pero todo el mundo se encontraba en un pánico inmenso y no se percataron de esto. Una persona las ve y con un zapato las rompe para poder salir por ahí. Gente empieza a amontonarse para escapar de la nube de fuego. Los presidentes dejan que la gente valla primero. La nube es lenta, demasiado lenta y quema poco. Al parecer la gente detrás de esto quería que estas personas tuvieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Finnick y Cato se arrodillan en el piso, sale primero Josh, que es el más chico el cual tiene todo su brazo lleno de ampollas causadas por esta nube. Después van las cuatas, Crista tiene mitad del vestido quemado, en cambio el pelo de Aleena quedo completamente achicharrado (Solo las puntas) Tendrá que decirle adiós a ese hermoso cabello pero en realidad eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Alexander le da oportunidad a Lyra de que valla primero, aunque se esté quemando cada vez mas y no pueda soportar el dolor. Lyra sale del lugar, seguida por Alex. Clove sede su lugar a Annie porque tiene el leve presentimiento de que su vida es mucho más importante. Después va Clove…Ahora queda una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Solo una de las dos personas que queda se podrá salvar.

¿Quién será? ¿Cato o Finnick? Es inútil e imposible que los dos salgan con vida de esto. Después de discutir un tiempo este se agota y a Cato no le queda de otra más que… Aceptar la decisión de Finnick. Cato se salvara de esto. Es difícil para el, demasiado difícil. Desde que Finnick vive en el distrito dos él ha sido de gran ayuda para los Cronin, así como Cato para los Odair. El hecho de saber que nunca mas volverá a ver a su familia y que su familia nunca lo vera por el simple hecho de haberse sacrificado le rompe el corazón. Por fin, la despedida. "**Hombre, no tengo idea de como hacer esto. Finnick, no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo"** Le dice Cato para retroceder y haciendo que esta llama que se acerque le queme la espalda, eso dejara cicatrices. "**No te estoy preguntando si puedes o no, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas pero tienes que prometerme que te harás cargo de mi familia. Annie…Annie esta embarazada"** Dice mirando al suelo "**Quiero la mejor vida para mi familia y sé que tu puedes dársela. Por favor Cato, esto es lo único que te pido"** Cato por fin se reúsa a poder convencer a Finnick. Se para sobre su espalda y luego sale del lugar en el cual desde adentro, donde nadie puede ver, Finnick saca un cuchillo que le quito a Clove de la pierna sin que se diera cuenta y se lo encaja en el cuello, probándose una muerte instantánea…

Cato al salir se desploma en el suelo y por supuesto Lyra y Annie saben lo que esto significa. Lyra empieza a gritar como loca y hace todo lo posible para alcanzar la ventana para entrar al lugar. Alex la atrapa por la cintura y la pega a él, abrazándola fuerte mente mientras Lyra grita y grita que quiere recuperar a su padre pero Alex sabe que es inútil.

Clove no puede creer lo que Finnick, su amigo de siempre, acaba de hacer… Clove empica a llorar mientras Annie masajea su estomago y sigue en shock, viendo como su hija patea a Alexander para que la deje ir pero a este no parece molestarle. Cato sigue en el piso respirando rápidamente hasta que en cuestión de segundos pierde el conocimiento.

Al siguiente día despierta y no ve a nadie en ese lugar, solo paredes blancas. Se levanta y toca las vendas en su espalda, es doloroso incluso con medicamentos. Luego recuerda todo lo que paso y se tira de espalda en la cama…Con el paso del tiempo un doctor entra al lugar.

"**Presidente Cronin"** Dice el doctor. "**Dígame"** Contesta Cato con la mirada perdida. "**Tengo que informarle algo… "**El doctor informa "**Inventamos algo…Este algo, regresa a las personas a la vida. No se si usted este…"** Cato no deja terminar al doctor porque ya esta enfrente de este agarrándole de la mano "**Usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer y si este tratamiento sirve le traerá muchos beneficios a usted, así como al hospital **"Dice Cato viéndolo directamente a los ojos...

Esto significa que hay una forma de devolver a Finnick a la vida pero lo único malo es que los doctores no están seguros del tratamiento. Este ha sido probado en algunos animales con resultados alentadores pero nunca en humanos. Así que nadie sabe las consecuencias que pueda tener. Traer a alguien de nuevo a la vida resulta impresionante pero pues esto es el futuro, esto es Panem ¿Qué no se puede hacer aquí?

* * *

ya ven porque eran tan necesarios los review? Finnick deberia de sobrevivir o no? Ustedes que piensan? Muchas gracias por leer :) Los quiero. Dejen los review!


	15. Chapter 15

no se si les guste :'c no tengo tanto inspiración hoy pero creí necesario subirlo. Espere demasiado tiempo y no se vale._este esta algo fuerte así que ya advertí._ Besos!

* * *

Nadie sabe lo que es estar acostado en una cama de hospital, mirando hacia el techo mientras estas perdido en tus pensamientos…Debatiéndote en si decirle a su familia que hay posibilidades de que vuelva y darles esperanza o si simplemente quedarse cállate, guardándose esas esperanzas para el mismo sin lastimar más a una familia sin consuelo alguno. Cato lo sabe. Se decide por la última opción, se guardara todo, ni siquiera se lo informara a Clove… Algo que será muy difícil para el.

"**Cato..."** Se escucha la suave voz de su esposa y a lo lejos también los sollozos de Lyra.  
El abre los ojos un poco y la luz le cala de inmediato "**Dime"** Susurra y su esposa se acerca a la cama sentándose en el borde y colocando su mano en su hombro. "**Te he notado raro desde que despertaste"** Le dice Clove y el la voltea a ver con furia "¡**Como no quieres que este 'raro' como tú dices si por mi culpa murió uno de mis mejores amigos y ahora su familia está destrozada!" ** Él le grita a su esposa lo que hace que esta se sobresalte un poco "**Per-…"** No alcanza a terminar cuando el agarra fuertemente su cuello y la acerca a el "**Escúchame primero, no quiero que digas ninguna palabra porque fácilmente te puedo romper el cuello. No me hables, no me molestes, ni siquiera me voltees a ver que no estoy de humor para escucharte"** Sin duda los pensamientos en su cabeza lo han convertido en otra persona. La frustración y el estrés se lo come vivo.

Clove aprieta la muñeca de su esposo y toce un poco puesto que se está quedando sin aire. Cato la suelta aventándola al piso con fuerza y dándole la espalda. "**Vete, no quiero ver a nadie"** Dice Cato y Clove se levanta débilmente "**¿Qué eres?"** Ella sacude la cabeza y camina fuera del lugar. ¿Qué es? Es la pregunta que se hace todos los días junto con ¿En qué me he convertido? Es horrible ver como la familia de Finnick sufre por una perdida tan fuerte y lo peor es que el sacrifico la vida por Cato, se siente culpable aunque no debería de hacerlo.

Un doctor entra al lugar y cierra la puerta detrás de él "**¿Sera difícil sabe? El gas tiene diferentes efectos en cada persona. En el caso del señor Odair lo que hizo fue quemarle los órganos, primero los pulmones y luego el corazón provocándole una muerte dolorosa. Si queremos salvarlo tendremos que encontrar pulmones nuevos junto con un corazón y ver si el tratamiento funciona en él. Haremos todo lo que podamos, Presidente"** Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Cato se sienta en la cama sintiendo fuerte dolor en las piernas. Esta peor de lo que pensó. Trato de asimilar lo que pasaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pensó: -Ahorqué a mi esposa-Mi mejor amigo está muerto-Su familia lamenta su muerte- Annie esta…Embarazada- . Y cosas más le cruzaban su mente. Tenía que conseguir esos pulmones y corazón. Se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón, él podría darle el suyo pero qué tal si no funcionaba el demasiado difícil buscar a alguien compatible.

Suspiro y giro su cabeza hacia el televisor del cuarto de hospital. Las únicas noticias que había eran sobre lo que había pasado en el informe. Destrucción, caos y de más.  
Seguía perdido mirando al televisor cuando alguien entro por la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. "**Sé perfectamente lo que puedes hacer"** Dijo su hijo y camino hacia el "**Papa, tienes que decirle a Annie que Finnick puede volver. Ella y Lyra están destrozadas y harían todo lo posible por regresarlo a la vida. Vamos hombre, coméntales"** Alex se para delante de él y lo mira directamente a los ojos "**¿Qué si no funciona? **"Contesta Cato "**Pues no funciono y ya. ¿Qué harías tu si mi mama estuviera muerta y alguien tuviera información. Alguien podría traerla de vuelta a la vida ¿Harías todo lo posible por salvarla aunque las probabilidades sean mínimas, no?"** Le dice Alex en un tono de susurro y Cato comienza a reírse, más como una risa de burla. "**Que se muera. Lo único que hace es molestar, no la quiero aquí y me divorciare de ella lo más pronto posible"** Dice Cato mientras ríe más y más. Sin duda a cambiando y mucho. Está completamente loco, no sabe ni lo que hacen, ni lo que dice. Lo único que quiere es enmendar su error trayendo a Finnick de vuelta y ver a Annie y Lyra sonreír de nuevo. "**Mierda, eso es lo que tienes en la cabeza. Mierda"** Alex le da un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que su nariz sangre y sale caminando del lugar mientras le enseña el 'dedo malo' a su padre.

Horas después Cato tiene la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse de la cama. Estira los brazos y se da un masaje en los muslos los cuales tenía dormidos. Se siente mejor pero todavía irritado por lo que pasa a su alrededor. Tiene las fuerzas suficientes como para salir corriendo del lugar y no ver a nadie nunca más. Camina al espejo y se ve pero por el reflejo ve que alguien se acerca. Rueda los ojos y luego se vuelve hacia esa persona "**¿Ahora qué quieres?" **Suspira y Clove entra dejando una bandeja con comida en la cama "**Te traje esto para comieras un poco, debes de tener mucha hambre no es así?"** Cato sonríe y camina hacia Clove. Esta abre los brazos esperando un abrazo pero lo único que recibe es una cachetada que la hace caer al suelo "**Te dije que no quería verte ni escucharte. ¿¡En que maldito momento te pedí comida?!"** Clove sostiene su mejilla ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Siente presión en el pelo que hace que cierre los ojos en dolor. Cato la arrastra por el cuarto y luego hace que se levante "**Dime en que maldito momento te la encargue"** Con una de sus manos agarra su cuello y en la otra tiene enredado su cabello "**¡Contéstame!"** Él le grita y ella queda completamente anonadada por lo que está pasando "**C-Cato yo…"** Esta sin palabras, sus ojos abiertos como platos "**Eres una buena para nada"** Quita la mano de su pelo y le vuelve a dar una cachetada pero esta vez mucho más fuerte haciendo que Clove comienza a llorar "**¿Llorar? Acaso esta Clove llorando?" ** Cato se ríe de nuevo y a la avienta contra la pared "**¿Qué te pasa?"** Ella le susurra entre sollozos pero esto solo hace que reciba una patada en la cara. "**¡Cato, para!"** Le grita y se hace una pequeña bola en el suelo. Este la agarra de los brazos y la levanta, haciendo que sus caras queden en un Angulo recto. "**Mira maldita estúpida, tú haces lo que yo te digo. Nunca te pedí que me trajeras comida. Ahora lo que quiero es que te largues de aquí y vallas a conseguir un corazón y pulmones. Si no lo haces para mañana, yo mismo te matare. Entendido?"** Le da un beso descarado en los labios y la avienta al suelo de nuevo. "**¿Qué esperas?! ¡Muévete!" **Le grita y levanta su mano. Clove se arrastra fuera del lugar, asustada y llorando.

Cato mira sus manos y después de unos minutos asimila lo que acaba de pasar –Mierda- Dice –Que he hecho- El mismo, el hombre que nadie pensó en algún momento seria débil lo estaba siendo ahora. Maldita sea. En ese mismo momento se quebró y comenzó a llorar. No un simple llanto, eran lágrimas de frustración, tristeza, incomprensión y de más. Era un monstro, el monstruo había vuelto y solamente él podría controlarlo. Se acostó en la cama, abrazando una almohada fuertemente y limpiando sus nudillos ahora llenos de sangre en las sabanas de la cama. Lastimo a su Clove, la única persona que había estado ahí para él toda su vida, ahora la estaba alejando cada vez más. No podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca hace poco. Muerte. Eso era lo que había dicho. Hacía creer que nada le importaba y el mismo quería hacerse creer que no le importaba pero era casi imposible. Le importaba y más de lo que él pensaba. Tenía que disculparse en el momento en el que Clove cruzara esa puerta de nuevo. Abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía que la ama y que si lo podía perdonar.

Por otra parte Alex traba de controlar a Lyra. Abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda "**Hermosa, hay algo que me dice que tu papá estará aquí pronto"** Le dice sonriendo con sinceridad mientras las lágrimas no dejan de correr por las mejillas de su novia. "**¿Cómo lo sabes? Esta muerto. No hay nada más que hacer"** Lyra coloca su cabeza contra el pecho de Alex y cierra los ojos tratando de impedir que las lágrimas rodaran "**Te contare un secretito. Hay un tratamiento que puede traerlo de vuelta, las probabilidades son pocas pero vale la pena, no?"** Su novia lo voltea a ver directamente a los ojos "**¡Maldito! Te odio! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?!"** Se abalanza hacia él y le planta un profundo beso en los labios, un poco salado por el sabor a lágrimas "**Prométeme que haremos todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta"** Lyra sonríe emocionada y luego se suelta de Alex y se pone a dar brincos por el lugar. Alex se levanta y la cacha por detrás caminando hacia la puerta "**Entonces que esperamos? Vallamos a buscar lo que tu padre necesita que son pulmones y corazón."** Le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y caminan fuera del hospital.

El tiempo se agota, el tiempo límite de vida que tiene el cuerpo es de un par de horas más, si no consiguen el corazón ya, Finnick morirá. Bueno, ya está muerto pero me refiero a que su cuerpo (ya sin vida) Pueda volver.

Clove, después de buscar en todas partes por lo que necesitaba por fin lo encuentra y maneja hacia el hospital. Adolorida por la paliza que su esposo le acaba de dar. Cato nunca había sido así antes entonces le resulta un poco extraño el hecho de que reaccionara así. No lo culpa pero no debería de volver a hacerlo. Estaciona el carro y abre la cajuela en la que hay un corazón y unos pulmones que al parecer son compatibles. Ya habían practicado los trasplantes de pulmón, muchos sin éxito. Llamo a los doctores para que se encargaran de los órganos y luego camino al hospital. En el cuarto de espera estaban las cuatas y Josh que se encontraba en su quinto sueño recostado en los brazos de Crista y sus cortas piernitas en el regazo de Aleena. "**Hola bebes"** Dice Clove haciendo que las niñas levanten la vista y sus ojos se vuelvan del tamaño de un plato al ver la cara de Clove llena de moretones y cortadas. Un labio reventado por una de las cachetadas, un ojo morado por la patada y un pómulo inflamado por la otra cachetada. "**Mam-…"** Clove le pone un dedo en la boca a Crista para que no continúe y con mucho cuidado se hecha a Josh en los brazos, haciendo que este se queje y recueste su cabeza en el hombro de Clove. "**No es nada por lo que tengan que preocuparse, estaré bien. Sé que me veo fea pero la que es bella es bella aunque esté llena de moretones…"**Quiere sacarles una risa a las niñas pero es imposible. Están completamente en shock al ver a su madre en esas condiciones. Clove se sienta al lado de Aleena y voltea a ver a Josh que muerde su labio mientras duerme.

Los órganos le llegan al doctor. Sacan el cuerpo de la morgue. Que quede claro que esta operación solamente se ha aplicado en animales, siendo exitosa pero nunca en algún humano. Siempre hay una primera vez. Con mucho cuidado se lleva a cabo la cirugía. Horas y horas de angustia en la sala de espera. Algunos rezando, otros con todas sus buenas vibras y esperanzas en pie. Después de varias horas, más de diez para ser específicos uno de los doctores sale el quirófano y habla "**Familia Odair"** Annie se levanta de la silla y sostiene con fuerza la mano de su hija. Lyra la aprieta de regreso y todo en la sala es silencia esperando la respuesta "**La operación fue un éxito. El paciente volvió per necesitara estar aquí otros tres meses recibiendo un tratamiento para que no recaiga"** El doctor sonríe y sale del lugar. Todo sigue en silencio. Nadie sabe que decir. De nada se escucha el grito de Annie, luego Lyra. Lyra voltea a ver a Alex, ella todavía gritando. Él se levanta y grita con Lyra. Las cuatas voltean a ver a la otra y gritan también. No puedo creer que el niño siga dormido después de diez horas y tanto grito. Luego abre los ojos y comienza a llorar. Se espantó al escuchar tanto grito. Se aferra a Clove y susurra –Mama- Clove ríe y le da palmaditas en la espalda "**Los hombrecitos no lloran mi amor, todo está bien. Nada más están emocionados."** El niño deja de llorar y levanta la vista para ver un cirulo de personas saltando. "**¿Por qué?"** Clove le da un beso en la frente y le dice que no importaba, todavía era muy chico como para enterarse de cosas así, ni siquiera las entendería. Solamente tiene dos años.

Clove se levanta y pone a Josh en el piso. Este corre al círculo y se abraza de la pierna de Alex, dando vueltas con ellos. Clove camina al cuarto de Cato y toca en la puerta suavemente "**¿Se puede?"** Pregunta y la puerta de abre rápidamente, poniéndola a ella en un fuerte abrazo y apretándola. "**Te amo, te amo demasiado. Por favor perdóname por lo que hice. No tenía control de mí, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…"** Corre la yema de su pulgar por la mejilla de esta "**Por favor perdóname Clove"** Lagrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro de nuevo. Clove no podía creer lo que veía. Abrazó a su esposo fuertemente y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello puesto que es hasta donde ella alcanzaba "**Te perdonare siempre pero no lo vuelvas a hacer"** Le quito una lagrima de los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente. Cato no podía creer que lo había perdonado.

Todo está bien ahora, Finnick está vivo aunque sea difícil de creer. Cato ha vuelto a la normalidad y todos están felices. ¿Podría pasar algo más? No lo sé, por lo pronto hay que vivir el presente sin esperar lo que el futuro tiene en sus manos.

* * *

Dejen review y diganme que pensaron por que no estaba muy segura de si les gustaria. Si no entendieron algo tambien dejenlo para poder explicarles bien Y si quieren el otro capitulo DEJEN REVIEW! Un beso y un abrazote enorme.


	16. Chapter 16

lemmon

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para que Cato saliera del hospital. Tan pronto se enteró de que Finnick ya estaba completamente en buen estado la hora de irse había llegado. Él se toma muy enserio esto del 'mejor amigo' por el simple hecho de que su infancia lo marco. Nunca había tenido un amigo que llegara a ser tan bueno y confiable como lo es Finnick. No había tenido una infancia fácil, en general.

Salieron del hospital y Clove se ofreció a manejar pero este se lo impidió. Llegaron a la casa y, como es normal en todas partes, los niños subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en sus cuartos, menos Josh, él se quedó con su mamá porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. El día llevaba un transcurso normal, nada más se veían las caritas de los niños cuando bajaban a comer o cuando se les antojaba pedir algo. Había pasado muy lento, era un día largo pero no importaba, Cato estaba bien y Finnick también, que en estos momentos, ellos eran la prioridad de las familias.

Clove se miró al espejo, había hecho muy bien en cubrir esos moretones tan muy bien marcados. Agarro una toallita desmaquillante y la paso por arriba de la piel de su parpado, dejando al descubierto un color morado muy tenue. En ese mismo momento Alexander iba bajando las escaleras "**¿Podría preguntarte que le paso a tu ojo?" ** Pregunto el levantando una ceja y abrazándola por detrás "**Nada importante bebe, no te preocupes por eso"** El suspiro y se quejó "**¿Bebe? Tengo quince años mama, ya no soy un bebe"** Le dio un beso en el cachete y se alejó. El siempre seria su bebe, toda la vida.

El día transcurrió normal. En la noche, Cato y Clove estaban acostados en la cama. Como es de costumbre, Clove apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Cato escuchando como su corazón palpitaba. "**Te amo"** Le dijo él y acaricio su cabello, dándole un beso en la cabeza. "**Yo igual pero…Has cambiado"** Se sentó en la cama y siguió hablando. "**Ya no eres el mismo Cato de antes…Me refiero…Del que yo me enamore"** Se mordió el labio. Esperó una reacción positiva de parte de Cato, siempre fue alguien tranquilo (Después de los juegos, claro).

Ella lo siguió viendo con atención hasta que el por fin se movió. Puso un pie fuera de la cama y le dio la espalda a ella. "**Eso quiere decir que ya no me amas…"** Ella trato de interrumpir pero fue imposible. **"Entonces por qué no te divorcias de mi de una maldita vez, mierda!" **Gritó. Clove retrocedió y se puso de pie. **"tranquilízate y escúchame. Yo nunca dije eso, solamente dije que ya no eres el mismo pero eso no significa que te haya dejado de amar..."** Ella camino hacia él y con cuidado acaricio su mejilla. El, agarro su muñeca y la apretó. "**No me toques. Es muy fácil firmar el divorcio, sabes? Demasiado fácil."** Clove tomo aire y trato de relajarse. "**Tranquilízate, hombre…"** Él no lo hizo. Simplemente la aventó contra el suelo. Esta vez grito Clove "**¡Que te tranquilices maldita sea!"**

Alex escucho los gritos de su madre hasta su cuarto y se le hizo muy raro que ella gritara…Por lo general la casa estaba callada por la noche. Se levantó y camino hacia el cuarto, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca apoyo su cabeza contra la pared para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro del lugar. "**Mira…Tu lo acabas de decir, me dijiste que no soy el mismo de antes, del que tú te enamoraste. ¡Que se supone que eso significa!?"** El la agarro del cabello y la levanto del piso. **"Cato suéltame ya, me estas lastimando"** Palabras no funcionan con personas que sufren de algún trastorno psicológico. En este caso, la _locura_. Cato se había vuelto loco de tantos problemas que llegaban con los años. Su vida era casi, por así decirlo, un fracaso. Si no fuera por Clove y su familia, el estaría muerto o internado en un hospital psiquiátrico. Desafortunadamente lo que él está haciendo en este momento no tendrá buenas consecuencias. "**Mereces morirte…"** Cato le susurra a Clove y la avienta contra la pared, donde su hijo está escuchando. El fuerte golpe lo aturde. El, espera un momento y por fin abre la puerta. Fue tiempo suficiente como para que Clove pudiera moverse de ahí. "**¿Qué mierda te pasa, papa?"** Cato mira a Alexander y lo toma del cuello. Levantándolo en el aire y cortando su suministro de aire. Alex era fuerte, al igual que alto pero nada se podía comparar con Cato.

Alex luchaba para que Cato lo soltara, cada vez gastando más energía así como aire. No había pasado mucho tiempo, unos cuantos segundos, pero Alex estaba siendo estrangulado… No dudo, lo hizo. Simplemente la tomo y la coloco en su espalda. "**Suéltalo o te mato..."** No estaba bromeando, nunca bromearía con la vida de su hijo. Clove, presiono un poco más la espada contra la espalda de Cato haciendo que la punta se encajara y un poco de sangre manchara la camisa que tenía puesta.

Cato soltó al su hijo, dejándolo caer contra el suelo. Alexander tocia y tocia como un loco. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire pero no eran suficientes como para calmarlo. "**Hazlo, te reto a hacerlo"** Le dijo Cato a Clove y por supuesto ella no pudo pero lo iba a atacar con algo que le dolería en el alma… Y aunque a ella también le dolía, ya no podía seguir así.

Clove bajo la espalda y la aventó al suelo. Cato se acercó a ella y acaricio su moretón. "**Buena niña… Mas te valía bajarla si no querías que te hiciera otro de estos."** Alex levanto la vista y escucho claramente las palabras de su padre. "**Fuiste tú mal-…"** Clove no lo dejo terminar. Aparto la mano de su mejilla y con cuidado deslizo el anillo de diamantes fuera de su dedo. "**Ten…Llegaste a un extremo que yo no voy a permitir…Habíamos quedado con que esa iba a ser la última vez que me hacías algo como esto… Al parecer, no cumples tus promesas. Yo no tengo que cumplir las mías. El matrimonio es una promesa y como no tengo el deber de cumplirla porque tú no has cumplido con lo que te he pedido lo siento pero se acabó. No me busques, no me hables, no me mires. Me largo de tu vida. No quiero saber más de ti. Llegaste a un extremo, Cato. Lo siento."** Ella le puso el anillo en la palma de su mano y el cerro con cuidado. Lo movió hacia un lado y se inclinó para ayudar a Alex a levantase del piso.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente un año desde que Clove había dejado a Cato. Las cuatas no estaban felices por causa de esto pero tenían que comprender el por qué había pasado. Alexander tampoco estaba feliz pero sentía un fuerte resentimiento contra su padre y Josh…Josh simplemente no entendía por que su padre ya no estaba más con ellos. Ninguno era feliz, en pocas palabras. Habían mandado a Cato a un hospital psiquiátrico. Anqué suene extraño, Enobaria era ahora presidenta de Panem. Se había tomado la tarea hasta que por fin Cato estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para gobernar Panem de nuevo.

Crista levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Aleena, hoy era su 13 cumpleaños. Nunca habían estado un cumpleaños sin su padre… No era un día feliz, de hecho, era un día pésimo. Todo había salido como no estaba planeado. Estaba lloviendo afuera, por alguna extraña razón, se suponía que sería un día soleado.

Prendieron el televisor para encontrarse con una foto de su padre. "**Extraño…"** Dijo Aleena y Crista asentido. Cuando la foto desapareció estaba su padre, completamente mejorado, portando un traje y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, el empezó a hablar. "**Ciudadanos de Panem, tengo que darles una notica…Apartir de hoy, vuelvo a gobernar. Siento mucho el hecho de ausentarme por un año aproximadamente…Cosas que yo no tenía planeado sucedieron. "**La cámara enfoco directamente a su mano izquierda, donde se supone que tendría que estar el anillo. "**Tengo un mensaje que dar…Lo daré en general. Hijas, posiblemente no estén viendo esto pero me siento con el deber de desearles un feliz cumpleaños. Clove, tienes a dos niñas preciosas contigo en este momento. Mis dos niñas están cumpliendo hoy 13 años de vida…"** La multitud aplaude y Cato da las gracias. "**Este no es el mensaje que yo quería dar… El que tengo que dar es el siguiente. Clove, lo siento. No encuentro palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estoy. Fue mi culpa, yo lo sé. Me había vuelto loco, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… Te pido que me perdones, entendería perfectamente si no lo quieres hacer pero… Por favor, no tires a la basura todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Tenemos cuatro hijos y gozábamos de felicidad…"** Crista se endereza y rápidamente le grita a su madre que tiene que ir al lugar que ellas están para que escuche el mensaje que va dirigido para ella. "**Pero yo tenía que equivocarme…Como siempre. Tu sabes que estoy lejos de la perfección y que casi siempre cometo errores pero pido tu perdón esta vez."** Él se bajó de donde estaba y se incoó enfrente de las cámaras. "**Me incoó ante ti y te pido perdón. Eres el amor de mi vida y simplemente no puedo seguir sin ti. Los doctores dicen que para curarme necesito apoyo de alguien y quien mejor que mi familia..."** Se trató de hacer el fuerte pero simplemente fue imposible. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. "**Perdóname…"**

Ahí fue cuando las niñas voltearon a ver a su madre, las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, nunca había visto a su padre tan vulnerable. Clove no tenía ningún tipo de expresión. Estaba completamente nula. Ella bajo la vista para encontrarse con las caritas de sus hijas a las cuales abrazo fuertemente. "**No eres feliz mama"** Dijo Crista y Aleena termino la oración. "Y** nosotras tampoco. Lo necesitamos. Él está curado…No volverá a pasar..."** Clove pensó por un momento. No quería que volviera a pasar algo como lo ocurrido pero ninguno era feliz. _Más vale arriesgar y conseguir un poco que perderlo sin intentar. _Asentió y tomo aire. "**Empaquen que regresamos a la casa"** Las niñas corrieron a la parte de arriba de la casa para empacar todo lo que tenían. Le ayudaron a Josh y Alexander, siendo un joven de 16 años, sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada pero tenía que hacerlo. Ayudo a su hermano con su equipaje y todos lo aventaron al carro. "**Ahora todos callados que iré concentrada en algo mas todo el camino, completo silencio **"Y así fue pero solamente por cinco minutos. Alexander discutiendo con las niñas y Josh llorando.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa Josh seguía llorando y nadie intentaba consolarlo. Cato, desde la ventaba de arriba escuchaba los llantos de su hijo. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos niñas bajitas y casi idénticas. "**Hola papa"** Dijeron las dos a unisón y se aventaron a él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él les correspondió el abrazo y luego Alexander entro a la casa, sin saludar ni nada, solamente entro. "**Hey tú. Ven ahora mismo y abrázame que no me has visto por un año"** Le dice su padre al joven que solamente suspira y se da la vuelta, abrazando a su padre. "**Si, hola hola. Adiós"** Lo suelta del abrazo y camina hacia su cuarto para guardar sus cosas. "**Vallan ustedes también que tienen cosas que guardar y lleven a su hermano"** Le da un beso a Josh en su mejilla y se lo da a Aleena para que lo lleve arriba y el quedarse solo con Clove.

Se vuelve y ve a Clove metiendo una maleta en la casa. El levanta las cejas y ella habla. "**No piensas ayudar?"** Le pregunta y este corre a meter la maleta a la casa. "**Gracias"** Ella suspira y se arregla la blusa. "**Perdón"** Él dice y ella lo calla. "**No hables, no me has visto por un año y lo que quieres hacer es platicar?"** El no comprendía muy bien el comentario, pensó por un rato y por fin lo capto. Se lanzó sobre ella besando sus labios apasionadamente y ella correspondiéndole.

Con sus grandes manos agarro su rostro y lo junto hacia el de él. Ella movió una de sus manos para darle una nalgada. El brinco un poco y luego movió su mano hacia el pecho de Clove apretándolo con fuerza sacándole a ella un suave gemido. El la levanto y la coloco contra la pared. "**Maldita sea, van apenas minutos con eso fue suficiente como para que ya este excitado"** Dijo él y movió su mano entre las piernas de ella haciendo movimientos circulares. "**Dios"** Ella gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El contemplo su expresión… Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras ella mordía su labio inferior.

Simplemente no lo pudo aguantar más. Hizo que ella se incara en el suelo y se desabrocho el cinto, bajando sus pantalones con facilidad. Ella coloco sus labios contra sus boxers y jugo con él por arriba de su ropa interior. Después bajo sus boxers y tomo su miembro entre sus manos, abriendo su boca y tomándolo completo en su boca. El cerró los ojos con fuerza y aventó su cabeza hacia atrás. Tomo su pelo entre sus manos y movió su cabeza de atrás para adelante mientras ella enredaba su lengua alrededor se esté.

El hizo que se levantara y la coloco contra el sillón, le dio una nalgada y sin mayor cuidado le levanto la falda y quito la ropa interior. "**Necesito estar dentro de ti"** Él le suspiro en el oído y se colocó en posición, penetrándola de golpe y sacándole un fuerte gemido. El metió sus dedos en la boca de ella para callarla. "**Sh, los niños están arriba. Lo siento si no puedo aguantar mucho, no he tenido sexo en un año y necesito practica"**

Empezó con movimientos suaves pero después empezó yendo más fuerte y más adentro. Ella gemía muy alto pero él hacía que los gemidos sonaran ahogados por sus dedos. Amaba los sonidos que ella creaba pero simplemente no podía permitir que fueran tan fuertes por el hecho de que sus hijos estaban en la casa.

Así siguieron por aproximadamente treinta minutos, cambiando se posición y cada vez más fuerte. Por fin el llego a su punto limite y dejo que su semilla se esparciera por los interiores de ella. Oh no. Al final ya estaban los dos acurrucados en el sillón, el con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. "**Te amo y juro que no volverá a pasar **"Ella soltó una risita y beso su cuello. "**Mira ya mejor cállate"** El rio y la abrazo mucho más fuerte hasta que los dos se durmieron en el sillón. Desnudos. En casa. Con los niños.

* * *

pues no estoy segura de si dejar a Clove embarazada otra vez, eso se los dejare a ustedes c: dejenme review y ya considerare las respuestas. ojala lo hayan disfrutado y dense cuenta de que al parecer...esta historia no tiene fin...lo siento. que tengan un muy bonito dia y siempre recuerden - eres hermosa y hay gente que te ama y siempre te amara. no te rindas- les mando un beso desde mexico.


	17. Chapter 17

**cargad****o **de lemon c:

* * *

Tenia que ir rápido y silenciosamente si no quería que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia. Tomo una bocanada de aire y relajo los músculos. Luego sin menor pudor abrió la puerta de la recamara de ella (tomemos en cuenta de que esta vez entro a la casa por la puerta trasera puesto que su ventana estaba cerrada) y después la cerro con cuidado tratando de que ella no despertara y la cerro con llave.

Lentamente y viendo si no pisaba algo que hiciera ruido se acercó a su cama y se abalanzó sobre ella cubriéndole la boca. "**Tranquila preciosa, no quería que gritaras, soy yo"** Le dijo a Lyra y esta se relajó para después morderle la mano. "**Pudiste despertarme tranquilamente"** Dijo ella mientras lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a ella, besando sus labios con delicadeza. "**¿Qué haces aquí a las… 3 de la mañana?"** Le pregunto mirando su reloj. "**Estas muy cansada? Es que es el único momento que encontré para escaparme de mi casa **"Dijo el con media sonrisa en su cara y sentándose en la cama de ella. "**Alexander, es que no entiendo como no me pudiste avisar antes. Nada te costaba"** Dijo ella mientras, al igual que él, se sentaba en la cama. "**Vamos Lyra, no me digas que tengo que avisarte cuando tengo ganas de ella"** Él le dijo y se acercó a sus labios peligrosamente pero ella lo detuvo con su mano. "**Ah-ha, ahora estoy enojada" **Se cruzó de brazos y contuvo una risita. "**No creo que resistas mis besos"** Dijo él y tomo su mano plantando un beso en esta y después uno en su muñeca y así subiendo hasta besar su hombro y poner su mano en el tirante de su blusa de dormir para bajarlo un poco. "**Muchacho, que piensas que estás haciendo? Mis papas están en la casa y aparte sabes que me da miedo"** Dijo ella con un puchero mientras él se ensañaba un sobrecito que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "**Vengo protegido, le robe uno a mi papa"** El guiño el ojo. "**Vamos preciosa, nada cuesta"** Ella soltó una risita y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "**Pervertido de mierda"** Él se sorprendió por las palabras de ella y soltó una risa.

Siguió insistiéndole por lo menos otros diez minutos hasta que por fin la convenció. "**Bueno, pero solamente esta vez y nada más porque te arriesgaste a mucho, Alexander…"** Ella suspiro y el rápido se aventó sobre ella, riendo. "**Te amo, Lyra"** Dijo mientras le besaba los labios apasionadamente. "**¿Ahora si lo dices, desgraciado?"** Dijo ella entre besos mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la boca un poco para que el pudiera introducir la suya y explorar su boca. Mordiendo su lengua y ella su labio se divirtieron por un tiempo hasta que Alex por fin movió su mano para el pecho de ella y marco su forma con su mano, digamos que Lyra no tenía el pecho más grande que Alex o cualquier otro chico haya visto pero algo es algo. Lo apretó un poco y le saco un gemido a ella, un gemido ahogado por sus labios.

El poco a poco fue bajando de sus labios a su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas y de vez en cuando lo lamia haciendo que ella gimiera en una forma suave. Con su mano libre acariciaba el muslo que tenía alrededor de su cintura. Luego se incorporó y levanto su camisa, dejando al descubierto ese tan muy bien marcados abdominales. "**Perfecto"** Ella guiño el ojo y paso su mano por los abdominales de él. El agarro la mano de ella y vilmente la coloco sobre la erección (arriba de su pantalón, obviamente) haciendo que ella se sonrojara de una manera indescriptible. "**Si a eso vamos ¿Por qué no rápido?"** Dijo el con una sonrisa picarona mientras volvió a colocarse sobre ella para besar su cuello. Deslizo la blusa de dormir de Lyra para quitarla, dejando esos pechos al descubierto. "**No usas sostén cuando duermes"** Él puso sus manos sobre sus pechos y los apretó suavemente; ella meneo la cabeza y mordió su labio. Movió su lengua por arriba del pezón de Lyra haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y gimiera un poco disfrutando de la sensación. Movía sus dedos por entre el cabello del mientras este seguía jugando con su pezón y con su otra mano masajeaba al otro.

Dio besos mariposa por el abdomen de ella hasta llegar a sus caderas, todavía plantando los pechos besos. Tomo el short por el elástico y lo bajo, ella en un reflejo cerro las piernas…"**No te pongas nerviosa, preciosa. Te prometo que te tratare bien"** Le sonrió Alex a ella. Ella, en sí, no estaba nerviosa, lo que tenía era vergüenza, no sabía lo que pensaría Alex de su cuerpo ya que no era perfecto. Lyra era una niña con muy bonito cuerpo, pero incluso la gente que bonito cuerpo tiene defectos. Ella tenía miedo de las marquitas que Alex podría descubrir que su cuerpo poseía. Cuando el por fin bajo la ropa interior de Lyra, la contemplo. "**Eres hermosa **"Lyra tenía un suave color rosado en sus mejillas. Él se levantó y enredo las piernas de Lyra alrededor de su cintura, tomándola por su trasero y apretando un poco. "**Y estas marquitas te hacen más hermosa, por ser natural."** El color rosado se elevó mientras ella cerraba los ojos. "**Pensé que no me querrías por eso **"Ella le susurro en el oído y el la elevo en el aire, todavía su cuerpo enganchado al de él. "**¿Qué piensas que por tener marcas en tu cuerpo no vas a ser hermosa? No me interesa en lo más mínimo si tienes defectos, todos tenemos y te aseguro que no eres la única. Yo te amo como eres Lyra y no te tienes que sentir menos por tu forma física, créeme"** En la apretó contra la pared y beso sus labios tiernamente. "**Por algo te amo"** Dijo ella mientras mordía el labio inferior de Alexander.

El por fin encontró la manera de deshacerse de sus ahora molestos pantalones, los tiro al suelo pero antes, primero que nada, tenía que sacar ese sobrecito del pantalón, no quería que ningún accidente pasara. Se quitó su ropa interior y puso el condón en su lugar. "**Perfecto"** Le quedaba un poco grande, obviamente era de su padre pero no importaba, no iban a existir condones que en el sobre dijeran –Exclusivamente para Alexander Cronin, hijo del presidente de Panem- , aunque no sería mala idea mandar a hacer una marca, era hijo del presidente, lo podía hacer…

Lyra cerró la boca y apretó los ojos con fuerza haciendo que Alexander riera un poco. Luego el poco a poco la dejo caer sobre su miembro, penetrándola de una manera suave para que el dolor no fuera tanto. Viendo que no había sido tan difícil y a ella no le causo tanto dolor al penetrarla el empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás para adelante, dando ritmo a sus "embestidas". Al escuchar que los gemidos de ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes no tuvo de otra más que callarla con un beso, no quería que Finnick se enterara porque si no era mejor darlo como muerto de una vez.

A medida de que el tiempo pasaba los gemidos de los dos rebotaban en el cuarto, ya era imposible callarlos. Alex la tiro sobre la cama y salió de ella, se quitó el condón rápidamente y empezó a masturbarse para ayudarse al mismo a eyacular. Ella lo miro con picardía, le encantaba lo que veía, se lamia los labios y seguía viendo como la mano de él se deslizaba rápidamente. Por fin, sin previo aviso sintió como el semen de él se derramaba en su pecho y en su cara. "**Otra vez, hubieras avisado..."** Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados mientras se quitaba un poco de ese líquido tibio de la comisura de sus labios, guiando el dedo hacia su boca. "**Salado, pero delicioso"** Se lamio los labios y se levantó para caminar al baño. Alex se apoyó en la pared, estaba demasiado cansando. Levanto el condón del piso y lo miro, no se había roto. Tomo un poco de aire y se colocó los boxers cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta. "**Lyra, princesa, porque te despertaste?"** Alexander rápido reacciono, corrió hacia la ventana pero al poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba trabada, por eso mismo no pudo entrar por ahí. Ahora estaba atrapado en el cuarto de su novia, semidesnudo, y con su "suegro" tocando a la puerta. "**Lyra, voy a abrir"** Se tranquilizó un poco cuando recordó que había cerrado con llave. Al ver que Finnick forcejeaba y que la puerta no se abría tomo un poco de aire y después no volvió a escuchar nada. Luego un fuerte golpe hizo que la puerta se abriera. "**¡Tu!" **Se le fue la sangre a los pies de inmediato. "**¿¡Que haces aquí!?¡Semidesnudo!"** Grito Finnick lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al distrito dos entero. "**Yo…Mira Finnick se cómo…"** Finnick estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas. Lyra abrió la puerta del baño, gracias a Dios también tenía ropa en el baño y se pudo vestir. "**Papito lindo, no sabía que vendrías" **Finnick camino hacia Lyra y la abrazo fuertemente. "**Mi princesa, esta bastardo no te hizo daño, verdad?"** Le pregunto Finnick a su hija mientras le daba besos en la frente. "**Tu padre se enterara de esto y te matara Alexander…"** Definitivamente estaba sentenciado a muerte, sus padres no pasarían algo como esto así por que así.

Después de media hora estaba Cato en la casa de Finnick en una muy tan incómoda situación…Con su hijo de 16 años semidesnudo sentando en un sofá y con un padre un tanto enojado porque le acababan de quitar la virginidad a su única hija…"**Nunca pensé que tu serias capaz de hacer algo así, Alexander…"** Le dijo Cato en un tono de enojado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba a su hijo con seriedad. "**Es que papa…Te juro que nada malo pasara. Use protección"** Susurro y Finnick le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "**Más te valía"** Finnick se levantó y le dio la mano a Cato. "**Agradece que no lo he asesinado. Puedes llevártelo a tu casa"** Alex se levantó y siguió a Cato hasta la puerta, se despidió de Finnick ignorando la forma en la que le gritaba y las miradas de odio que le mandaba.

Finnick cerró la puerta de su casa y ellos salieron. Al poco tiempo, no más de cinco minutos, Cato rompió el incómodo silencio. "**Ese es mi hijo, ahora dime… ¿Cómo fue?"** Le dijo mientras agarraba su hombro. Alex sonrió de lado y se volvió hacia su padre mientras subía el pulgar y asentía. "**Perfecto"** Dijo con una risa, haciendo que su padre riera también.

Al otro día, Alex ya le había contado a Cato como su…primera vez…había sido, Cato solamente lo felicitaba, obviamente, primero que nada le pregunto si había checado la protección (que no se haya roto) Ahora lo mejor sería que Clove no se enterara de que Alex había tenido relaciones con Lyra, porque si no…Se enojaría demasiado.

Bajo las escaleras sintiéndose muy bien. Salto el ultimo escalón y corrió hacia Clove, levantándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. "**Hola mujer"** La coloco en el suelo y se sentó en la mesa al lado de su hermano menor. **Hola bebe, como amaneciste?"** Alex asintió y Clove coloco un poco de pan con mermelada enfrente de él. "**Se me antojo un pastel… "**Dijo Clove mientras sostenía su estómago. "**Tengo demasiada hambre"** Volvió a decir y Alex la volteo a ver "**Toma uno de mis panes, si quieres" **Clove meneo la cabeza y le dijo: "**Ya me comí cinco y no creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho escuchar eso"** Se sentó en la mesa y cerró los ojos, quejándose. "**Bueno no importa. Todo está bien, todo está bien."** Se levantó y corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto donde la esperaba su esposo que seguía en un profundo sueño.  
**"¿Por qué te levantaste en la madrugada?"** Le pregunto haciendo pequeños círculos en su pecho, con su dedo. "**Un….Gatos, muchos gatos"** Dijo Cato todavía modorro mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. "**Ahora por esos gatos estas demasiado cansado, Cato"** Le decía su esposa mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba un poco de agua del vaso que tenía en el tocador, al lado de la cama. "**Sería mucho pedirte que me compraras un pastel de chocolate tres leches?"** Cato se incorporó en la cama y estiro sus brazos. "**Pues algo así, pero como quiera iré…Más tarde"** Se levantó y camino fuera del cuarto.

Clove seguía recostada sobre la cama mientras se torcía del dolor y se preguntaba que le pasaba. Tenía muchos antojos y le dolía la espalda y la cadera, sus pechos empezaban a darle comezón como si estuvieran creciendo. Se hizo bolita y gimió en dolor, luego sintiendo algo…Corrió al baño y se bajó su ropa interior. "**Maldita regla…" ** Suspiro mientras agarraba una de las toallitas que tenía en una puerta del baño. "**Por lo menos no era lo que yo pensaba."** ¿O si lo era?

* * *

ahora mas que nunca necesito review, y es enserio niñas! por favor dejenme reviews por que me siento muy bien al leerlos, me motivan y mientras mas reviews tenga pues tengan por seguro de que el capitulo seria mejor y tendra muchisimo mas sentido. entonces, por favor haganlo, les mando un beso y las quiero demasiado. siempre recuerden esto: ustedes son hermosas sin importar las opiniones de los demas, sin importar que piensan ellos de ti, tu eres quien eres y asi debes de amarte, de aceptarte. "_amate para ser amado"_les mando un beso desde mexico :*_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

gracias a que pidieron lemon aqui tienen su lemon :P gracias por todos los reviews, no tienen idea de que bonito se siente:D

* * *

Dios. Ella lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Se paró en frente del espejo, nadie estaba en casa, era temprano en la mañana y todos los niños estaban en sus respectivos colegios. Ella camino hacia el armario y se paró de puntitas tratando de agarrar una caja que estaba un poco alta para su pequeña altura.

Cuando por fin tomo la caja la aventó en la cama para poder abrirla. Cuando la abrió se encontró con esa lencería roja que tanto apreciaba. Saco primero el sostén, que consistía de encaje con un moño en medio, como sabía ella que a él le encantaban esos pequeños detalles. Luego saco una pequeña tanga, con el mismo decorado, encaje y un moño en el elástico de la cadera. Los coloco en la cama con una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

Ella sabía, que por ser la casa del presidente tenía que haber cámaras en todos los cuartos pero cada cámara tenía una contraseña para poder mirar la cinta. Cato y ella eras los únicos que sabían la contraseña de la cámara de su cuarto así que no le importo en lo más mínimo. Miro a la cámara y le dedico un pequeño guiño.

Levanto su camisa y la aventó a una esquina del cuarto, haciendo lo mismo con su sostén para poderse colocar la lencería; una vez que lo hizo miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía enfrente. **"Después de cuatro embarazos me sigo viendo igual"** Dijo ella con una sonrisa de triunfo para después poderse quitar el pantalón y ropa interior que tenía puesto para ponerse la pequeña tanga. Se paró en frente del espejo y contemplo su pequeña figura, paso una de sus manos por en medio de sus pechos y la bajo por su ombligo hasta llegar a la parte del elástico de la lencería. Introdujo su mano y mordió su labio inferior, miro de nuevo al espejo para empezar a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris. Cerro los ojos y tiro la cabeza para atrás disfrutando de la caricia que ella misma se brindaba.

Ella sola seguía complaciéndose, saco los dedos de donde los tenía y los miro. "**Ew"** Se dijo así misma y se limpió en la ropa interior. Luego de un rato de contenerse supo que no lo podría hacer más, se tiro en la cama y se quitó la ropa interior, empezando a acariciarse de nuevo, abriendo las piernas de par en par. Siguió haciéndolo y soltando pequeños gemidos hasta que escucho una voz. **"¿Te diviertes, hermosa?"** Dijo su esposo que estaba recargado contra la puerta. Ella en un reflejo cerró inmediatamente las piernas y se sonrojo completamente. "**Vamos, no porque yo esté aquí significa que tengas que parar"** Dijo Cato con una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, moviendo su mano al bulto que empezaba a crecer dentro de sus pantalones y apretándolo un poco. "**Sigue, preciosa"** Dijo el, sentándose en una sillón, desabotonando su pantalón y quitándose los ahora molestos boxers.

El la espero un poco más, el sonrojo de Clove muy evidente. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus piernas hasta que por fin estaban, de nuevo, de par en par. Movió su mano hacia su intimidad y comenzó ese pequeño masaje, haciendo que la lujuria en su esposo aumentara, frotando su miembro de arriba abajo y mirándola detalladamente. Después de unos momentos de escuchar sus gemidos, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos muy cerrados así que aprovecho. Se acercó hacia ella calladamente y tomo su mano fuera de su intimidad. "**Déjame, hermosa"** Le dijo y coloco su cabeza entre las piernas de su esposa, pasando su lengua por toda su entrada, haciendo que Clove arqueara su espalda. Al ver como su esposa movía las piernas y cadera el entrelazo sus brazos con las piernas de Clove haciendo que estas ya no se movieras. La dejo en el lugar que el necesitaba que estará. Siguió pasando su lengua por la intimidad de Clove, a veces dando pequeños mordiscos en su clítoris y haciendo que ella gimiera en placer. Libero una de sus piernas para poder introducir un dedo dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y continúo lamiendo todos los jugos de su mujer. Movía su dedo de adentro hacia afuera para después poder introducir el segundo, causándole a ella aún más placer.

Clove movió sus manos hacia la cabeza de Cato para tomar su cabello con fuerza y apretarlo contra ella. "**Mas"** Gimió ella haciendo que Cato sonriera y siguiera lamiéndola, haciendo que su orgasmo llegara más rápido. Lamio con más fuerza y los dedos siguieron haciendo un magnífico trabajo. Ella por fin llego a su clímax con un movimiento inesperado de Cato, el tocando su punto-g.

Cato retiro sus dedos y los metió a la boca de Clove, para después sacarlos limpios. "**Eso es…Buena niña"** Le dijo el con una sonrisa. El procedió a quitarse su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus tan marcados abdominales. Pateo sus pantalones y por fin quedo totalmente desnudo enfrente de ella para acostarse en la cama. "**Te toca. Móntame"** Le dijo el a ella y ella rápidamente se colocó sobre él, haciendo que su miembro quedara justamente en su entrada para sentarse sobre él y empezar a mover sus caderas de atrás para adelante. Las manos de el en sus caderas, haciendo que ella fuera más rápido. El tiro su cabeza para atrás y mordió su labio, dejando que pequeños suspiros salieran de su boca mientras que en la otra mano, su esposa gemía enloquecida mientras los movimientos iban haciéndose más rápido.

El rápidamente subió su mano hacia el seno de ella y lo apretó fuertemente mientras jugaba con el peso de su otro seno. "**Dios, te adoro, Clove."** Le dijo y la tomo por el cabello, haciendo que ella se agachara para poder tomar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Rodo sobre la cama y tomo sus piernas mientras embestía rápidamente hasta que por fin no pudo aguantar más y se corrió dentro de ella, por fin soltando ese fuerte gemido.

Callo al lado de su esposa la cual coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho. "**Perfecto. **"Le dijo ella a él y guiño. "**Cada vez más mejor, Clove. Soy un gran maestro"** Dijo el orgulloso y le planto un pequeño beso en el cuello. Clove suspiro y coloco sus manos en su estómago. "**Me creerías si te digo que me ha estado doliendo desde hace ya semanas y no sé porque."** Dijo ella dándose un pequeño masaje. "**Traes aire."** Contesto el despreocupado y colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza para poder descansar. "**Claro, como tú no eres el que lo siente"** Dijo ella con un puchero y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y tomar mucho aire. "**Esperemos que no y si si…Serás bienvenido"** Suspiro hacia ella misma y apretó su estómago con delicadeza. Se arrodillo en frente del escusado y tocio para poder vomitar.

Cato al escucharla vomitar no le dio gran importancia puesto que Clove tenía un estomago un poco delicado y siempre que alguna comida no le caía bien tenía que vomitarla para sentirse mejor. Ella después de un rato salió del baño y tomo un poco de agua. "**¿Qué has comido?"** Le pregunto el a ella e hizo que se sentara en la cama para poder darle un mensaje en los hombros, uno que ella ya necesitaba. "**Nada"** Contesto haciendo que el frunciera el ceño. "**¿Cómo que nada?"** El la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a vestirse, haciendo lo mismo con él. La cargo en sus brazos y la sentó en el sofá de la sala. "**Quédate aquí, hermosa. No tardo"** El camino hacia la cocina y después de una hora regreso con un plato de comida para ella. **"Mira mujer, tu comida favorita"** Ella volteo a ver el plato, lleno de una lasagna que tenía muy buena cara. Ella negó con la cabeza. "**No tengo…"** Pensó un poco más y tomo el plato, devorado toda la lasagna en poco tiempo. "**Tranquila Clove, todo a la vez"** El sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando Clove termino su plato de comida, esta lo coloco en una mesita enfrente del sofá y se abalanzó sobre Cato. "**¿Por qué eres tan buen esposo?"** Le susurro en el oído y se recostó sobre él. Él le acaricio la espalda suavemente y la acurruco. "**Por qué te amo"** El todavía no terminaba la oración y ella ya había empezado a llorar. "**Clove, preciosa que tienes?"** Le dijo el con una mueca y beso sus labios, quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos. "**He estado emocional estos días."** El sonrió un poco y miro su reloj sin preocupación para después volverlo a mirar y saltar del sillón. "**Clove, son las cuatro de la tarde y se supone que teníamos que recogerlos a las dos y media y del colegio!"** Clove comenzó a reír como loca y Cato acompañándola cuando escucharon un timbre.

Cato corrió a la puerta y abrió la puerta. "**Gracias."** Alex dijo en un tono seco e hizo que sus hermanitos pasaran antes que él. "**Estaba lloviendo y no se dieron cuenta?"** Le pregunto a Cato con un suspiro, quitándose la camisa que tenía puesta. "**Le tuve que prestar la chamarra a las niñas… Y lo más seguro es que Josh se enferme, ya venía tosiendo en el camino."** Cato agarro la camisa de Alex y la exprimió. "**Pasa a la sala, ahí está tu madre."** Alex asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la sala, Clove se levantó y corrió hacia él. "**¿Cómo está mi bebe? **"Le dijo y le dio besos por toda la cara. "**Quítate los pantalones y dámelos, igual tu Josh. Niñas, bebes…"**Se acercó a ellas y les susurro en el oído. "**Quítense la ropita y déjenla en la regadera, luego cámbiense eso que traen puesto…Arriba esta lo que necesitan"** Les dio una pequeña nalgada y ellas corrieron para hacer lo que su madre les había ordenado.

Josh se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, seguido por los boxers, haciendo que Alex riera. "**No Josh, mi amor yo nada más hablaba sobre tu camisa y pantaloncitos"** Clove rio con Alex sin saber la burla que su hijo hacía. "**Es muy pequeño"** Le susurro Alex a Cato y este nada más le dio un pequeño empujón. "**Tu así estabas"** Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Clove le quitaba la funda a un cojín y se la enredaba a su hijo por la cintura. "**Te aseguro que cuando crezca la tendré más grande que tu"** Clove se sorprendió por las palabras de su hijo, así como hicieron Alex y Cato. "**Joshua."** Le dijo su madre al niño de tan solo 5 años, Josh le sonrió a su madre tiernamente y con eso remedio todo. "**¿Escuchaste eso?"** Le dijo Alex a Cato y este nada más asintió. "**Quiero que todos se vallan a tomar una ducha con agua caliente, después bajan y se toman este chocolate"** Alex y Josh subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para tomar los baños.

Clove camino a la cocina y empezó a poner un poco de leche en una ollita para que hirviera y después poner el chocolate. Cato le llego por atrás y presiono sus caderas contra las de ella. "**No tienes idea de todo lo que te hare mañana"** Le susurro en el oído y beso su cuello. Clove se dio media vuelta y beso sus labios muchas veces. "**Eres de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en esta vida"** Cato le dio una nalgada y sonrió. "**Ahora soy una cosa."** Le dijo con una pequeña risita y Clove rodo sus ojos, haciendo que Cato riera un poco más. "**Pues sí, y eres la cosa que yo más amo."** Le dijo que lo abrazo fuertemente. "**Cato… ¿Qué harías si te digo que estoy embarazada?"** Cato la aparto para mirarla. "**¿Perdón? ¡Mujer, esto es una casa no un kínder!"** Le dijo y la levanto, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. "**Discúlpame pero yo no puedo procrear por mí misma, necesito a alguien más"** Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho y suspiro. "**No te preocupes que no estoy…Creo"** Suspiro de nuevo y lo abrazo fuertemente. "**Y si lo estas entonces no tienes de que preocuparte por qué sabes que yo amo a mis hijos y nunca nada les faltara."** Le dijo Cato a Clove y tomo un poco de cabello para colocarlo atrás de su oreja y darle un pequeño beso en su boca.

Ni siquiera ella sabía si estaba esperando otra creatura o no, la verdad…Para ser sincera ella ya no necesitaba más, con los cuatro que tenía era suficiente pero si ella estaba embarazada que más podía hacer más que darle amor y cuidado a ese ser que llevaba dentro. Esa misma noche todos dormían pero ella todavía no podía consolidar el sueño, con el brazo de su marido alrededor de su cintura, cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, esperando el mañana.

* * *

no he tenido buenos dias y eso puede explicar la falta de inspiracion, pero pues como quiera aqui les dejo este pedazito y espero que el siguiente que escriba les encante! les mando un besote y abrazo, que Dios las bendiga. cuidense y dejen reviews para que me den ideas.


End file.
